


I'm gonna make this place your home

by RedMushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/M, M/M, PTSD, Slash, pineapple apocalypse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'Impala è un condomino appena fuori Lawrence, Kansas. Castiel vi si trasferisce senza nessuna intenzione di rimanere, e - tra uno strano vicinato, ananas e gattini - scopre che le cose non sempre vanno come programmato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è ancora in fase di betaggio. Chiedo scusa per tutte le brutte cose al suo interno.

**Prologo**

**Lawrence, Kansas- tra gli anni sessanta e gli anni novanta**

L’Impala è un edificio appena fuori Lawrence, Kansas. È lì dai tardi anni sessanta, da quando la radio suonava _All you need is love_ e Johnson sedeva ancora alla casa bianca. 

Viene costruita da un tale Edward – detto _Edd_ \- Cole, che non è certo nato a Lawrence, ma vi si trova abbastanza bene da voler investire nel mercato edilizio. Gli hanno detto che costruire proprio lì, sull’altra riva del fiume, è una pazzia perché _, andiamo_ , pensa il capo cantiere, _chi mai andrebbe a vivere così lontano dalla città_?

Edd, però, è una di quelle persone dal sorriso furbo e dallo sguardo capace di meraviglie, in grado di convincere chiunque a fare qualsiasi cosa lui voglia.

Così l’Impala sorge alla fine del ’67 sull’altra riva del Kansas River, in un'elegante facciata nera. Edd ne è soddisfatto; più di tutto, è soddisfatto dell’interesse che la sua _piccola_ – anche se chiamarla così è un po’ un eufemismo – sta suscitando in città. Non esiste nessun altro condominio in una Lawrence ancora in via di sviluppo, e le persone fanno in fretta ad arrivare: c'è chi è curioso, chi cerca casa, chi si impiccia degli affari altrui. Molti si domandano come sia possibile vivere in un posto simile, come topi, in case infilate l’una sopra l’altra, troppo lontani dalla città. (Nessuno può sapere che tra vent’anni l’Impala si troverà in un quartiere chiamato North Lawrence, che disterà pochi minuti dal centro e solo qualche passo dal più vicino Burger King).

L’interesse, tuttavia, come ogni altra cosa umana, è mutevole. E quando il sindaco, un omino che compensa in larghezza tutto ciò che gli manca in altezza, inizia i lavori per la costruzione di un nuovo parco, tutti si dimenticano dell’Impala. Non proprio tutti. Edd Cole la ama ancora come se fosse il primo giorno, ma capisce di non poter più fare nulla. L’Impala rimane sfitta e il signor Cole, più adulto e ormai privo della scintilla dei sogni impossibili, cambia città e il resto della sua storia non è importante per la nostra.

Con Edd lontano e rassegnato, il contratto di proprietà viene ceduto e inizia a passare di persona in persona, senza che nessuno voglia davvero avere tra le mani quel podere, quell'ammasso di mattoni nel bel mezzo del nulla. 

Questi anni di abbandono non sono il periodo più felice dell'Impala e basta un solo sguardo per capirlo. L'edificio resta là anno dopo anno, vuoto e indesiderato, con assi inchiodate alle finestre e un lucchetto alla porta. Se la facciata mantiene una sua dignità, gli interni iniziano a patire i primi segni del tempo. Quando la proprietà arriva nelle mani di un certo Mr. Cooper le condizioni sono già piuttosto precarie: l'androne è abbandonato, fatiscente; il primo piano è popolato da una colonia di topi, il tetto è in pessimo stato, e l'acqua cola all'interno del terzo piano. 

Rimane in questo stato per tutti gli anni settanta, quando ormai Mr. Cooper ha ceduto l'Impala alla contea e, passando di mano in mano – da un'impiegata di nome Hope a un certo Sal Moriarty – arriva fino a quelle di un tale Albel, un vecchio signore con una pancia da birra e un’agenzia immobiliare.

È il 1978 quando l'Impala viene venduta ad un certo John Winchester, un giovinastro schifosamente felice che, improvvisamente, decide di aver trovato la casa dei suoi sogni, preferendola alla bifamiliare in cui doveva andare ad abitare con la moglie Mary e il bambino in arrivo. Il prezzo d'acquisto è irrisorio; quello per i lavori previsti un po' meno. 

È in questo modo che l'Impala diventa di proprietà dei Winchester.

*

John deve essere impazzito, perché non c'è nessun'altra soluzione.

Mary osserva circospetta l'ingresso dell'Impala, senza trovare le parole appropriate per dire a John quanto questa le sembri una pessima idea. A meno che la palazzina non si trasformi immediatamente in una casa nuova e ospitale, dubita di riuscire a trovare delle parole carine per descriverla.

John si agita al suo fianco, in questo modo buffo e scomposto che non appartiene più a suo marito dai tempi prima della guerra, provocandogli una strana fitta al petto, un calore nostalgico che per un momento la fa sentire bene. 

Si accarezza la pancia distrattamente. È da così tanto tempo che non vede John felice. Ci sono stati giorni, dopo il suo ritorno dal Vietnam, in cui Mary ha faticato a riconoscerlo. Era cambiato, anche se lui negava e si faceva una grande risata quando lei glielo faceva notare. Si trattava di piccole cose, come il modo in cui la sua voce di alzava gradualmente durante una discussione o di come, qualche volta, il suo volto si trasformasse in una maschera e la sua mente se ne andasse alla deriva. Eppure quel giorno John è come un bambino che non sa quanto sia brutto il mondo, quindi decide di fidarsi di lui e di lasciarsi prendere per mano, di farsi guidare verso quella che sarà presto la loro nuova casa.

C'è tanto da rimettere a posto: l'ascensore è fuori uso, l'impianto elettrico e idraulico sono da rifare. L'impala si divide in tre piani, ognuno con due appartamenti uno dirimpetto all'altro, e un piano terra, compreso di androne e portineria. 

Scelgono di abitare al secondo piano, nell'appartamento chiamato 3A.

Man mano che i lavori vanno avanti John è sempre più stanco. Qualcosa lo bracca, gli impedisce di respirare, stringendo una morsa invisibile intorno al cuore. Ma è solo un momento. Passerà, si dice, trovando mille attenuanti, incolpando il troppo lavoro, la ristrutturazione, i primi conti che iniziano a non tornare. 

I lavori vanno avanti, la pancia di Mary cresce. Sarà un maschio. Si chiamerà Dean.

*

Bobby Singer è il primo inquilino dell’Impala ad avere un regolare contratto d’affitto. Si trasferisce da questo posto chiamato Silloux Falls, che Dean, alto appena _così_ , incapace di pronunciare bene la _r_ e la _g_ , non sa proprio dove sia (o cosa sia). 

Non che gli importi poi così tanto. Si accorge che grazie al suo affitto il papà riprende a baciare la mamma tutte le mattine e che i suoi pancakes sono tutto d'un tratto più buoni. 

Dean inizia presto a gironzolargli attorno, nascondendosi in mezzo alle scale per osservare e valutare. «Moccioso» Bobby rotea gli occhi «Lasciami lavorare» ma non lo scaccia mai, non davvero. Allora sulla faccia di Dean compare un sorrisino – uno che tra vent’anni diventerà la sua arma di persuasione migliore – e riprende a seguirlo qua e là.

È una sera di inizio autunno quando Mary si asciuga le mani sul grembiule, fissa suo figlio negli occhi e gli dice che sta per arrivare un fratellino.

Dean sembra pensarci su. Alza il volto, aggrotta la fronte e cerca di visualizzare una cosa come un _fratellino_ , inutilmente. I suoi occhi guizzano a destra e a sinistra, seguendo l’onda dei propri pensieri. Apre e chiude la bocca un paio di volte, fino a che non spinge avanti con le braccia, in modo da far indietreggiare la sedia; salta in piedi e corre giù dalle scale, strillando «Zio Bobby, zio Bobby» fino alla portineria. Arriva affannato, e l’uomo si affaccia dalla porta chiedendosi solo _che diavolo c’è, ora._ «Come nascono i bambini?»

*

Il fratellino nasce qualche tempo dopo. Si chiama Sam, urla tutta la notte e Dean sente che col tempo diventerà una spina nel fianco. Si alza dal letto sbuffando e scalciando via le coperte con le stampe di Star Trek, quasi cadendo nel tentativo di mettersi dritto. Si avvicina in punta di piedi alla culla, che è piazzata nell’altro lato della sua stanza (ora non più solo sua) da mesi prima che la mamma tornasse dall’ospedale. Per metterla lì hanno dovuto fare spazio  ed eliminare alcuni giocattoli, nonostante Dean abbia messo il broncio per qualche tempo nel disperato tentativo di riappropriarsi dei propri spazi. «Ma dimmi un po’ se devo ave _ he _ a che fa _ h _ e con questo piagnone» borbotta con la parlata ancora infantile, osservando il fratellino dimenarsi, il viso tutto rosso a causa del pianto.

Allunga una mano verso di lui, senza sfiorarlo. La verità è che non è solo una spina nel fianco, ma è anche brutto – sembra tutto una ruga violacea, con quegli occhi chiarissimi che quando lo guardano gli mettono paura; in più è gracile e minuscolo, troppo piccolo per un nome come Samuel. 

Dean lo guarda. No, il nome di certo non gli sta bene. Sam è meglio. «Sammy» dice, come per testarne il suono. Ecco, Sammy è  _ molto _ meglio. 

John entra nella stanza poco dopo. Prende Sam tra le braccia con delicatezza e scompiglia i capelli a Dean in un buffo segno di affetto, uno di quelli che si danno tanto per scontati, ma che poi quando scompaiono sembrano lasciare uno strano vuoto nel petto. Dean ricorda ancora la mano del suo papà sulla testa, il modo in cui era gentile e forte e calda e rassicurante; è una cosa che non ha mai dimenticato. 

*

L'idea di chiedere un prestito ad Azazel viene a Mary, quando Dean è già abbastanza grande per comprendere che qualcosa non va. I bambini sono fatti in questo modo, pensa, sono abituati a dover indovinare ciò di cui i grandi non parlano con loro. 

John trascorre la notte insonne davanti alla televisione, una bottiglia di birra dietro l'altra. Mary si sveglia allungando istintivamente il braccio al suo fianco, per trovare solo vuoto e freddo. Sente, dopo tanto tempo dalla morte dei genitori, un senso di dolore; dolore e nostalgia, conficcati come un pugnale nel petto.

Dean non è il solo a vedere che qualcosa non va. 

Si alza con la testa ancora annebbiata ed è così che trova John. Mary stringe le braccia introno alla propria vestaglia bianca, come se quel gesto potesse proteggerla da tutto quanto. I bambini dormono, ognuno nel proprio letto. È incredibile come Dean diventi sempre più grande e come ogni giorno il suo volto le appaia estraneo e famigliare allo stesso tempo. Si sta riempendo di lentiggini e da qui a qualche anno ne sarà ricoperto. Mary allenta la presa sulle proprie braccia, il pensiero del figlio che le strappa un sorriso.

Poi c'è il piccolo Sam, di cui John è immensamente orgoglioso. È così intelligente, con gli occhietti sempre aperti alla ricerca di qualcosa di nuovo. Mary vorrebbe godersi di più i suoi figli. Vorrebbe che anche John potesse. Sam sta iniziando a fare troppe domande su di lui, e la facilità con cui Dean le gestisce è capace di spezzarle il cuore ogni volta. Un bambino della sua età non dovrebbe saper mentire così bene.

John prende un altro sorso di birra, immerso nella luce della televisione. Mary non è ben sicura di quel che vede quando lo guarda.

«Credo che dovremmo accettare la proposta di Azazel» dice, interrompendo il silenzio. Mary è alle sue spalle e dal momento in cui è entrata nella stanza non ha detto una sola parola, ma lui sa comunque che è lì. Si volta verso di lei, gli occhi pesti a causa delle occhiaie. Sorride storto e, in qualche modo, dolce.

«Lo credo anch'io» risponde Mary, facendo un lieve cenno del capo.

Poi John si volta, di nuovo senza espressione, e torna a cacciare i demoni della propria mente.

*

Dean sa immediatamente che quella dei genitori non è una lite come tutte le altre. 

Vorrebbe solo urlare _basta!_ a entrambi, portare Sam in qualche altro luogo, uno felice, uno dove non sia costretto ad avere quell'espressione sul suo volto, quell'espressione che fa lo fa sentire un completo fallimento perché non è in grado neanche di far stare bene il suo fratellino, non è in grado neanche di tenere unita la sua famiglia; e qualcosa, in fondo in fondo, gli sussurra che è tutta colpa sua, e gli chiude la gola e rende difficile respirare.

All'inizio non riesce a capire cosa ci sia di diverso. Non è come se ascoltasse davvero ciò che dicono: ha imparato che non ascoltare è meglio, perché se non presta reale attenzione alle parole, se le urla sono solo un suono privo di significato, allora il bruciore che ha nel petto è meno forte; allora può distrarre Sam, in un modo o nell'altro.

Poi capisce. Capisce nell'esatto momento in cui la porta sbatte e _sa_ che John se ne è andato, perché è questo quello che fanno le persone: se ne vanno. 

Quella volta Dean non può impedire a Sam di comprendere, di sentire tutta quella rabbia e quel dolore bloccargli il cuore. 

Il giorno dopo il ritorno da scuola è stranamente silenzioso. Dean stringe la manina di Sam come se potesse sfuggirgli da un momento all'altro, come se potesse scappare da lui così come ha fatto John. La mamma ha pianto, la sera prima; Dean l'ha abbracciata e le ha detto che le voleva bene, che Sam le voleva bene e che anche il papà le voleva ancora bene. 

Non sa quanta verità ci sia nelle sue parole. 

Sono a metà strada quando Dean spezza il silenzio. «Tornerà» blatera velocemente, gli occhi puntati a terra. Sam gli rivolge quella faccia tutta sua da _schifo_ , quella che fa quando ti comporti in modo stupido, e lui lo sa anche se non lo sta guardando. Eppure non si sente come se avesse detto qualcosa di stupido. Non dubita del padre. Non l’ha mai fatto. Come potrebbe?

«Non è vero» è ciò che si sente rispondere. E non è tanto il fatto che lo dice, ma il modo in cui lo dice. Nessun bambino dovrebbe mai dire qualcosa in quel modo. 

«Non capisci proprio, giusto?» soffia Sam, strattonando via la mano «Non tornerà. Mai. Perché non gliene è mai fregato niente di te, di me o della mamma o – »

Dean sta facendo del suo meglio per essere un buon fratello maggiore, ma questo è ciò che lo fa scattare, che gli fa tirare il primo pugno (e non se ne pente, proprio per niente, perché Dio, Dio, Sam non capisce, non può capire cosa il padre fa per loro perché lui è quello di cui tutti si preoccupano; quello che non deve sentire niente e vedere niente, anche quando la mamma piange e lui la abbraccia e dice che va tutto bene e quando il padre lo guarda in quel modo, come se per essere un bambino non fosse abbastanza e dovesse essere qualcos’altro, anche se non capisce cosa) perché non può dire quello del padre, del padre che li ama entrambi con tutte le sue possibilità.

Poi Sam risponde. È gracile e agile, così volano i pugni e i calci, la pelle si scurisce lì dove i colpi arrivano più forti, fino a che non rotolano al suolo e si separano, sporchi di terra e di colpa.

*

John ritorna due settimane dopo, non una parola su quel che abbia fatto o su dove sia stato.

** Lawrence, Kansas – tra gli anni novanta e il nuovo millennio **

All'inizio dell'ultimo anno delle superiori, Dean lavora da Harvelle's da tre anni e cambia ragazza con la stessa facilità con cui Sam potrebbe schiacciare una formica. Jo, che crede ancora di poterlo redimere, non manca mai di ricordargli quanto sia disgustoso. Per questo non si aspettano che Dean abbia una ragazza fissa perché, andiamo, _si parla di Dean_ e l'unica cosa che sarà mai in grado di prendere sul serio è la crostata di mele.

Eppure succede che si mette con questa Cassie, una tizia con un vortice di riccioli scuri e un sorriso gentile che, per qualche motivo, non riesce a convincere Sam. È come se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato nel modo in cui Dean se n'è innamorato.

Sam li incrocia spesso per i corridoi della scuola. Ogni volta Dean non manca mai di salutarlo con quel Sammy che lo mette sempre in imbarazzo, e sospetta che continui a farlo proprio per questo. Cassie è sempre con lui. Una volta la vede puntellare un dito sul braccio di Dean, durante la pausa pranzo, passandolo sopra ogni lentiggine mentre il fratello cerca di leggere qualcosa.

Potrebbero anche essere carini, visti da lì, dal tavolo dove Sam siede con i suoi amici. 

Poi c'è quest'altra cosa di Dean che lo irrita da morire, perché per quando il fratello possa nasconderlo, Sam ha capito da un bel pezzo che non è così stupido come vuole far sembrare; che, benché Dean gli dia del nerd e lo rimproveri di studiare troppo, continui a prendere bei voti e a nasconderli in fondo allo zaino.

Nonostante tutto – ed è questo ciò che lo fa arrabbiare, che gli fa venire voglia di urlargli contro – si comporta come se non fosse importante, senza pensare minimamente al college. Al suo futuro.

Almeno, questo è ciò che crede finché Dean non viene ammesso a Stanford.

*

La lettera di ammissione arriva senza che abbia il tempo di nasconderla. Quando ha fatto domanda non credeva veramente di poter essere accettato. Invece è tutto lì, nero su bianco, e suo padre vuole parlargli.

Dean non è mai stato uno stupido. Sa che i suoi genitori non possono permettersi di mandarlo al college e _poi_ mandare anche Sam.

Cristo, non crede neanche di essere portato, per una cosa simile. Non sa cosa avesse in testa quando ha compilato i moduli di richiesta. 

Così Dean e John rimangono da soli, in quel salotto che è la stanza dove ti fanno sedere sul divano e ti dicono che Babbo Natale non esiste; dove ti parlano di come mamma e papà ti vogliono bene anche se litigano sempre; dove le nonne muoiono e dove ti dicono di prenderti cura del tuo fratellino da solo, d'ora in poi, perché mamma e papà ora non possono, devono lavorare. Dean si sente esattamente come quel bambino buttato dentro la realtà, come il bambino che si è dovuto prendere cura del suo fratellino.

(Di Sam, del suo Sammy, quello che non vede l'ora di andarsene di casa, quello che troverebbe l'unica liberazione nello stare lontano, nel lasciarli tutti; quello che, forse, risolverebbe i problemi col padre proprio grazie alla distanza)

Rinuncia al college senza neanche lottare, perché Dean sa che i suoi sogni non sono mai stati tanto importanti.

*

Dean vede Cassie per l'ultima volta il giorno del diploma. È inizio estate, fa caldo come all'inferno e i diplomandi sfilano in tuniche nere, sudati ed eccitati. 

Dean dice _scusa_. Finge di non essere stato ammesso. Sorride sornione: _è meglio così_.

Qualche ora dopo, Cassie trova Dean nello stanzino con una certa Gloria, impegnati in attività troppo esplicite per trattarsi di un fraintendimento. Cassie se ne va urlando. Dean ricorderà per sempre il suono dei suoi passi, lo sguardo – freddo, duro, tradito, implorante. 

Cassie può avere qualsiasi cosa; può avere molto di più di uno come lui.

Prende un piccolo respiro, si sistema i vestiti e abbandona Gloria senza la premura di salutare.

*

Tre anni dopo, Sam ottiene una borsa di studio per Stanford. Dice di voler fare legge.

Parte per la California con un gruppo di amici, un borsone pieno di vestiti e i continui  _ riguardati _ della mamma. Dean infila per scherzo una cassetta degli Asia nel mangianastri della macchina, la quale si incastra e si blocca, costringendo i ragazzi a farsi il tragitto Kansas-California con  _ Heat of the moment  _ a tutto volume. 

Ventisei ore degli Asia.

Sam ucciderà suo fratello, prima o poi. 

Il tempo scorre. Sam non torna a casa per natale. Manda una cartolina. Chiama sempre di meno. È normale, è okay. Dean si arrangia tra un lavoro precario e l'altro, tra una ragazza precaria e un'altra, in storie che non vanno più lontane di una notte.

Sono due anni che Dean non vede più Sam quando si mette in viaggio per la California. Guida tutta la notte, il respiro pesante, la testa piena, il corpo vuoto.

Non c'è modo, pensa. Non c'è.

Sam è stupito quando se lo ritrova in casa; poi preoccupato; poi tutte e due insieme.

Dean parla «Mamma e papà sono usciti per il loro anniversario» ha la voce spezzata. Deglutisce. Recupera la calma «E non sono tornati». 

Per la prima volta, Sam ha la sensazione di vedere Dean crollare «Non torneranno più, Sammy»


	2. Capitolo 1

** Capitolo 1 **

** Lawrence, Kansas – Ai giorni nostri **

«Sto solo dicendo» Dean, dal gradino che divide il salotto dalla cucina, squadra i suoi (purtroppo) inquilini. Lancia un'occhiata trasversa al fratello, in cerca di aiuto. Sam rotea gli occhi in modo plateale. «Cercate di non spaventarlo, okay?»

Si alza un brusio («Come se fossimo dei bambini» «Io propongo di cambiare amministratore» «Quando ha detto  _ non spaventatelo _ , intendeva  _ Gabriel non traumatizzare a vita questo povero cristo _ » «Non è vero!» «Sì che lo è!» «Ma sentitevi! Siete davvero dei bambini!» ) e Dean raccoglie tutta la pazienza, tutto l'amore per il mondo e pensa a tutte quelle cazzate come i fiorellini di campo, i sorrisi dei bambini e gli hamburger appena cotti. Prende un respiro profondo. 

«Hey!» esclama. Batte il piccolo martello da giudice sul tavolo, ripetutamente «Smettetela. Ora.» (qualcuno bisbiglia «Chi diavolo gli ha dato quell'affare?» e «Ne voglio uno anch'io!»)

Il vociare si ferma. Dean non pensava davvero che potesse funzionare. Sul suo viso si apre un sorriso soddisfatto, che dura solo finché Balthazar non alza la mano «Posso fare una domanda?»

«No»

Gabriel ridacchia. Anna sbuffa e gli da una gomitata («Hey!» borbotta, guardandola male. Lei gliene dà un'altra).

«Se questo tizio si trasferisce _qui_ » Balthazar rotea la mano, l'indice alzato che punta tutto l'appartamento.

Dean alza gli occhi al cielo.

«Intendo, in _questo_ appartamento. Proprio in questo» continua, con insistenza. Il maggiore dei Winchester lo guarda con la stessa enfasi con cui si guarderebbe un folle cerebroleso. Senza offesa per i cerebrolesi. «Dove andiamo a fare le riunioni condominiali?» 

Dean stringe i denti. _Pensa agli hamburger. Pensa agli hamburger e alle crostate_.

Decide di ignorarlo.

«Come stavamo dicendo» si schiarisce la gola «dalla settimana prossima l'appartamento 3B avrà un suo inquilino. Quindi, per piacere – _per piacere_ – non fatelo scappare a gambe levate, non costringetelo a querelarvi per molestie e – dico a te, Gabriel – non fate pessime battute sui dolci, okay?» si massaggia le tempie e, prima che Gabriel possa aprire bocca, aggiunge «No, neanche se è una bella ragazza»

C'è un silenzio così assoluto da risultare terrorizzante. 

«Comunque non abbiamo ancora risolto il problema di dove faremo le riunioni» 

«Inoltre, vorrei ricordarvi – » 

(«Riunioni condominiali!»)

« – di portare via le vostre cose dal 3B prima di lunedì mattina. Se avete bisogno di deporre i vostri beni personali da qualche parte, posso darvi le chiavi della cantina, mentre – »

(«Questo vuol dire che vuole fare le riunioni in cantina?»)

« – l'ascensore è ancora fuori servizio, come è sempre stato, e la bolletta dell'elettricità delle scale va pagata entro la settimana prossima, quindi – se non l'avete già fatto – vi raccomando di portare i soldi da Bobby» 

(«Peggio: se ce le fa fare sul tetto?»)

«La pulizia dei luoghi comuni è affidata per questa settimana a Sam e Jessica. Per oggi è tutto. Ci sono domande?» 

Questa volta è Gabriel ad alzare la mano, con quel suo sorrisino sardonico da Sto Per Metterti Nei Guai E Mi Divertirò Nel Farlo. L'ultima volta che l'ha avuto, appena poche ore prima, si è dilettato a lanciare addosso a Sam un pupazzetto raffigurante un Clown, di quelli che quando premi loro la pancia emettono una risata agghiacciante. Quel tipo di riunioni sono sempre, sempre un pretesto per lanciare clown contro Sammy.

«Questo tale che deve arrivare» dice. Il sorriso si allarga «Voglio dire, se fosse il tizio nuovo a spaventare noi? Cosa ne sappiamo di lui?»

Dean sospira. È Anna a rispondere «Più o meno quello che ne sapevamo di te prima che arrivassi» 

«Appunto. Pessimo esempio» Balthazar scuote la testa, gesticolando. Continua «Ma in questo caso – gli Dei mi puniscano per averlo detto – concordo con Gabriel. Cosa ne sappiamo? Potrebbe essere un serial killer; o un maniaco; o un maniaco serial killer»

«Per l'amor di Dio, taci» Dean si passa le mani sul viso. Questa è una delle stronzate peggiori che sono stati capaci di tirar fuori durante una riunione. E in passato, non per essere modesto, hanno saputo inventare teorie disdicevoli su più o meno _tutti_ e su più o meno _qualsiasi cosa_.

«Potrebbe essere un altro Gabriel» borbotta Sam, scuro in volto. Dean fa volare lo sguardo su di lui. Stringe gli occhi in un _perché?_ muto. La faccia di Sam è un evidente _l'unica cosa peggiore di Gabriel è un altro Gabriel e ben vengano i maniaci/serial killer/tutto il resto_. 

Anna, che è l'unica del gruppo ad avere un minimo di buon senso (a parte Jessica, ma Jessica è in visita ai suoi genitori in California, quindi Anna rimane l'unica persona con coscienza), strabuzza gli occhi e li alza verso Balthazar, che nel frattempo ha continuato ad esporre la sua teoria sui serial killer e sul modo in cui questo nuovo inquilino del 3B li avrebbe fatti tutti a pezzetti per iniziare la nuova apocalisse. 

«La vera domanda è questa» si intromette, seria «Come si riconosce un serial killer da un maniaco serial killer?»

«Dal cappotto» risponde Gabriel, annuendo convinto.

«I maniaci serial killer hanno sempre strani cappotti» gli dà man forte Balthazar «Una volta ho visto questo episodio di CSI dove c'era questo tizio che uccideva altri tizi con un cappotto lercio; e poi lo teneva addosso sempre, anche per dormire. E non si cambiava mai d'abito»

Mentre le teorie sui maniaci serial killer – o sui maniaci serial killer clown, come ha specificato poi Gabriel, facendo perdere anni di vita a Sam – si moltiplicano come formiche durante il pic-nic del quattro luglio, Dean sbuffa e si lascia cadere sul divano, a fianco del fratello. Chiude gli occhi e butta la testa all'indietro, perché _davvero_ , maniaco serial killer? Chi può veramente pensare una cosa simile? (Balthazar, si risponde, e in qualche è una risposta più che logica). 

La discussione si sposta da un possibile assassino con fetish dom/sub satanici a uno stupratore di gattini (Sì, nessun errore, ha sentito benissimo. _Stupratore_. _Di_. _Gattini._ )

«Lo dovrò tenere lontano da Adam!» esclama Anna, portandosi una mano sulla bocca, l'espressione dilaniata dall'orrore. «Il mio povero micio!» e poi, prima che Gabriel e Balthazar possano rispondere (ma non prima che si scambino un'occhiata complice) aggiunge: «E non azzardatevi a dire che lo preferireste morto» 

«Ma no» Gabriel scuote la testa. Sembra incredulo. _Come puoi pensare che io sia così crudele?_ «Non mi piace quel gatto, ma è divertente lanciarlo contro Dean» 

Dean starnutisce di riflesso. Fa una smorfia.

«Sam»

«Sì?»

«Posso ucciderli?»

«Non in pubblico, Dean»

La seduta si aggiorna senza nessun altro proposito omicida e con fragili promesse su un buon comportamento. Prima di chiudere, qualcuno chiede «Dov'è finito Bobby?»

*

Quando Castiel arriva nell'impala, ha con sé uno scatolone e un borsone verde. Questo, un vecchio trench coat e gli abiti che indossa, sono tutto ciò che possiede.

Il primo giorno si limitaalasciare le sue cose sopra il divano. Si siede al loro fianco raccogliendo le mani in grembo, cercando di trovare un perché al modo bizzarrocon cui sta battendo il suo cuore.

Le sue mani tremano, mentre le scioglie, e improvvisamente i suoi polmoni non sono più capaci di funzionare e il sangue pompa più velocemente nelle sue orecchie, annebbiandogli la vista. 

Castiel conficca le dita nel divano, tenendo le spalle dritte, facendo guizzare lo sguardo da una parte all'altra della stanza, alla ricerca di qualcosa di familiare. Non c'è. Ci sono un tavolo e delle sedie, c'è il divano su cui è seduto e ci sono delle goccioline di pioggia che si infrangono sul vetro, sempre più fitte, facendo sempre più rumore. 

Castiel è abituato ad essere estraneo a quello che lo circonda.

L'appartamento in cui si trova è nudo e nuovo e il che è in qualche modo giusto; giusto per Castiel, che non sa più cosa sia o cosa dovrebbe essere.

Fino a sei mesi prima, Castiel era un soldato. Aveva una missione. Uno scopo. Qualcuno da servire. Ora non ha niente di tutto questo. Il pensiero gli provoca una sensazione spiacevole allo stomaco, che non riesce ad identificare con niente se non come rabbia, perché è facile sentirsi arrabbiati. Contrae involontariamente la mascella, chiudendo gli occhi, attendendo che _passi_. 

La pioggia inizia a infittirsi, e il vento la sbatte contro i vetri della finestra. Castiel volta la testa lentamente, osservando per una frazione di secondo le goccioline infrangersi e, infine, si alza.

Nel corridoio scopre un bagno, una stanza arredata solo di un armadio e di una rete per letto. Dovrà comprare un materasso. 

Dedica uno sguardo distratto all'ambiente, mentre fuori un tuono rompe il cielo, facendo tremare i vetri.

È così diverso. Diverso da ogni altro luogo in cui abbia mai vissuto. Indubbiamente, diverso dalla sua stanza al Motel, quei pochi metri quadrati di pareti verdi e moquette scadente in cui stava lentamente iniziando a sentirsi protetto. Ancora una volta, sente il respiro mancare e ritornare. 

Non vuole quell'appartamento. Non si sente a suo agio in quel posto. Rabbrividisce, stringendosi nel suo trench coat umido. Quella notte decide (di) spostare le sue cose e coricarsi sul divano. Butta giù due pastiglie di sonnifero, risvegliandosi dopo appena un paio d'ore. Rimane a fissare il soffitto quasi per tutta la notte, trovando un po' di riposo solo verso l'alba.

La sua prima settimana nell'Impala scorre senza troppi cambiamenti.

Sposta le sue cose nella stanza da letto, abbandonandole sul pavimento. Non gli sembra necessario sistemarle proprio adesso. Ha un frigo che fa uno strano rumore, che decide di riempire due giorni dopo essersi trasferito, quando il suo corpo inizia a diventare troppo debole per andare avanti senza sostentamento.

Castiel non prova particolare gioia nel mangiare da quando è tornato dall'Afghanistan. A volte si dimentica di farlo. La cosa lo lascia piuttosto indifferente. Compra qualcosa nel market che trova a qualche passo dall'Impala – frutta, cereali, pasti congelati o precotti. Il cassiere è appena un ragazzino, con ancora qualche traccia di acne sul viso. Deve ripetergli il totale due volte prima che Castiel risponda.

È solo quando torna a casa che si rende conto di non avere dei piatti o delle posate. Sbuffa, infilando i surgelati nel freezer e lavando un paio di mele. Sul palato hanno lo stesso sapore che avrebbe il cartone. Gli danno la nausea.

Il giorno dopo, riprende a piovere e Castiel non ha un ombrello. Rimane seduto per la maggior parte del tempo, fissando la pioggia cadere e sbattere e scivolare sui vetri. Si agita sulla sedia, cerca una posizione più comoda. Si alza e si siede ancora.

Le giornate possono essere immensamente lunghe. Passare tutta la sua vita in quel modo, in assenza di ordini, potrebbe ucciderlo. 

Ma non può fare nient'altro. Rimane fermo e in attesa, non sa bene di cosa. 

È solo verso sera che lascia il suo appartamento. L'esercito gli ha assegnatouna psicologa. Si chiama Naomi. A Castiel importa nella stessa misura in cui gli interessa del cibo che mangia.

Il suo studio è troppo bianco, le luci al neon troppo luminose e gli causano fastidio agli occhi. In ogni caso, si siede davanti a lei, sfiora con un dito la scrivania, osservandola attentamente, poi alza gli occhi.

Naomi lo sta guardando esattamente come si guarderebbe un animale da circo. Castiel sa di aver bisogno di una doccia, di doversi fare la barba e cambiare la camicia. Non gli importa particolarmente.

Aveva uno psicologo anche prima di trasferirsi a Lawrence. Sempre dell'esercito, sempre con lo stesso sorriso. Aveva il nome di un profeta: Zachariah. Ricorda di aver pensato che fosse stato un gran peccato dare un nome tanto importante a un uomo così misero.

«Sai perché sei qui, Castiel?»

Castiel la guarda «Perché è ciò che i miei superiori hanno comandato»

Naomi sorride sbieca. Tira fuori una matita e il suo file e Castiel stringe e apre un pugno, ancora e ancora; essere lì è ciò che hanno comandato e non può disobbedire.

*

Non ci sono scatoloni di fronte al 3B, né studenti sottopagati che trascinano mobili qua e là. La porta è sempre chiusa, il suo inquilino si vede raramente. Dean ricorda che quando Anna e Jessica e tutti gli altri sono arrivati c'è stato un gran trambusto, un continuo via vai di cose che entrano ed escono. Sa che i traslochi sono rumorosi: ha passato anni della sua vita a osservare la gente andare e venire, su e giù per i piani, sempre con un motivo diverso e una storia diversa di cui non ha mai saputo niente. Per un certo periodo è stato troppo piccolo per interessarsene, poi troppo grande perché gli importasse.

«Credi che sia normale?» 

Sam alza gli occhi dai documenti che sta spingendo dentro la ventiquattr'ore, con la faccia di uno che ha bisogno di almeno altri quattro caffè prima di tornare pienamente operativo. «Uhm?» è la sua risposta più loquace.

«Dico, è come se qui di fronte si fosse trasferito un fantasma» 

«Dean» Sam sbuffa il suo nome, posando la ventiquattr'ore sul tavolo e afferrando una fetta di pane tostato «Dubito che sia _davvero_ un serial killer stupratore di gattini» 

«Potrebbe essere un clown» 

Niente è appagante come l'espressione di Sam in quel momento. Lo fa sentire un bravo fratello maggiore.

«E poi, perché ti importa?» 

Dean non è sicuro di come rispondere a questa domanda, né di riuscire ad identificare cosa gli fa pizzicare la nuca in quel modo. È solo che sa cosa aspettarsi dagli scherzi di Gabriel, come tenere a bada le stramberie di Balthazar, il modo giusto in cui sorridere ad Anna per farla sorridere a sua volta e cosa fare quando Jessica entra nel panico; poi c'è quello nuovo e non ha la più pallia idea di come sia e di che cosa aspettarsi. È questo il punto, l'intero punto. Per questo tutto il silenzio e la questione del trasloco lo fanno sentire strano.

Cristo. Dean si è perso la parte in cui ha dato di testa. 

Quindi prende un sorso del suo meritatissimo caffè e fa spallucce, mentre Sam si agita qua e là perché è di nuovo in ritardo. 

«Le chiavi sono sul tavolo, Whinnie-pooh» 

Sam si ferma in mezzo alla stanza e fissa Dean, ancora poggiato sul tavolo, sventolare le chiavi. «Idiota» sbotta, strappandogliele di mano.

«Puttana» 

Dean sbuffa, la porta si chiude e si ritrova a guardare l'orologio e a scoprire di essere in ritardo. Bobby lo ucciderà.

*

Per essere solo l'ora di pranzo, la giornata è già stata fin troppo disastrosa.

Ellen ha chiamato ben tre volte chiedendo di Bobby, e lui si è limitato a urlare a Dean di dirgli che non c'era. Solo che Ellen aveva sentito benissimo le urla e di conseguenza aveva iniziato ad urlare a sua volta. E Dean si era ritrovato in tutto quello perché quell'idiota di Garth aveva qualcosa di meglio da fare – nonostante quello fosse il suo lavoro - che rispondere al telefono; è quasi certo che abbia semplicemente paura di Ellen.

Dean lo capisce. Anche lui ne ha paura. Bobby stesso ne ha paura, perché Ellen è una donna terrificante e averne paura è semplice e puro istinto di sopravvivenza. 

«Torni a casa?» Garth ricompare – il bastardo – nell'altro capo del cubicolo barra ufficio incasinato dell'officina, con questo sorriso, che Dean saprebbe definire solo _alla Garth,_ che gli fa venire voglia di dargli un pugno in faccia. Probabilmente non dovrebbe volerlo fare, solo che tutta quella felicità lo irrita a morte.

«C'è bisogno di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti»

«Tutto va bene purché li lavi quando finisci» fa questa specie di okay con le mani, che Dean emula con poco entusiasmo.

Il telefono suona di nuovo. Scappa prima che sia Garth a farlo.

Dean lavora per Bobby da quando è un ragazzino. È stato suo padre ad insegnargli tutto ciò che sa sulle auto, e Dean ha iniziato ad amarle perché era lui quello che le amava. Inoltre, le macchine sono sempre state l'unica cosa ad essere solo sua e di John. 

Nonostante questo, è stato Bobby quello che gli ha fatto mettere mano per la prima volta su un motore.

Ritorna all'Impala giusto giusto per trovare la propria cassetta delle lettere piena. Bollette. Spese condominiali. Lettere dalla banca. Hanno tutta l'aria di essere letture divertenti.

Ne apre una. È abbastanza stufo di ricevere tutta quella merda. Quello che non si aspetta – ed è quello che gli fa andare il sangue alla testa e che lo colpisce dritto nel petto – è che la lettera sia da parte di un avvocato, cosa che fa sembrare la questione terribilmente seria. Dean ha già chiamato la banca, ha già parlato col direttore e ha promesso che avrebbe pagato, okay? Con interessi. Ci sono conti in arretrato, lo sa, grazie tante.

Accartoccia la lettera, prima di ricordarsi che quella roba gli serve e quindi cercare di spianarla di nuovo.

L'occhio gli sfugge dal logo sulla carta alle cassette. E non è come se fosse importante o qualcosa del genere, ma sulla cassetta dell'appartamento di fronte al loro c'è questo cartoncino bianco, scritto in nero, con il nome Castiel - senza nessun cognome affianco. 

*

Sono le ore comprese tra il Dannazione Ho Fatto Troppo Tardi e il Credo Che Sia Già Domani quelle in cui Dean si ritrova a infilare le chiavi nel portone dell'Impala, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. (Fallisce, ovviamente. Il Portone è da oliare e quando lo si apre fa un rumore simile al verso di una foca).

C'è una cosa strana che succede all'Impala giusto un paio di giorni sparpagliati nel mese: il silenzio. Dean, se non fosse un po' brillo e un po' troppo stanco, troverebbe il modo di bearsene. Tende l'orecchio, e tutto ciò che sente è il russare sommesso di Bobby, il miagolio di quel dannato gatto (starnutisce passando di fronte all'appartamento di Anna) e il suono dei propri passi sulle scale. 

C'è il tintinnio delle chiavi, che echeggia un po' in tutta la rampa mentre le tira fuori dalla tasca; c'è il sospiro da _finalmente a casa_ , che suona come una rassicurazione, come un conforto. Rilassa le spalle, stiracchia il collo, cerca di capire quale sia la chiave giusta in un mazzo di chiavi tutte uguali. Sorride quando la trova – _eccoti, piccola bastarda_ – e un po' anche quando cerca di infilarla nella serratura, andando a casaccio. Il pianerottolo è così buio che anche stringendo gli occhi non riuscirebbe a distinguere il palmo della propria mano. La chiave raschia un attimo sulla porta, rimbalza su qualcosa che è sicuramente metallo e, infine, sembra trovare un buco con il quale, però, non sembra compatibile. 

_Davvero_? Farfuglia la sua mente. 

Poi succede una cosa che, a posteriori, ricorderà come terribilmente imbarazzante, ma che, sul momento, sembra solo una luce accecante **a** (per) degli occhi ormai abituati all'oscurità: la porta si apre. 

Il primo pensiero coerente – dopo aver chiuso gli occhi di riflesso, averli premuti sui palmi delle mani, doloranti, e infine riaperti in una linea sottile di palpebre mezzo socchiuse – è un _dannazione, ho svegliato Sammy_. In quel momento la sola idea lo ghiaccia. Apre e chiude la bocca, borbotta (sottovoce) un «Maledizione, quelle luci» preparandosi a una serie di rimproveri – _dove sei stato? Ti rendi conto di che ore sono? Bobby ha detto che avevi da lavorare; fino a quest'ora, sul serio?_ \- tipici di mamma Sam quando fa troppo tardi (ed è un po' ingiusto, perché anche Sam fa orari assurdi, in cui si sveglia presto per andare in ufficio e torna a casa, stremato, solo parecchie ore dopo cena). 

Non che Dean possa imputare tutto il suo ritardo al lavoro. In officina è arrivata questa splendida Hudson del quarantanove: una bellezza rinchiusa dentro un rottame, a detta del proprietario, e non può che dargli ragione. Una volta risolti quei due o tre problemi con il motore – e che motore! Così non ne costruiscono più -, cambiati un paio di pezzi e rifatta la carrozzeria, quella macchina sarebbe diventata splendida. Quindi sì, si è trattenuto un po' troppo e sì, forse ha finito per provarci con una tizia nel bar di fronte ma, hey, le ore di sonno sono sue, no? (e, tra parentesi, con la tizia del bar ha anche concluso bene, cosa che Sam non fa da, beh, più o meno quando è stato assunto come avvocato-schiavo). 

I rimproveri non arrivano; anzi, tardano così tanto che gli occhi di Dean smettono di bruciare e iniziano a proiettare tante macchioline verdi. _Perfetto_ , pensa _._ «D'accordo» ammette, infine, con il tono di chi è stato sconfitto «Mi dispiace averti svegliato» sussurra, abbassando gli occhi. Iniziare con le scuse funziona sempre «E sì, sì, lo so, è troppo tardi e dovrei dormire e il lavoro e tutte quelle belle cose per le quali non dovrei tornare così tardi a casa» Dean stringe gli occhi. Ha una spiacevole sensazione allo stomaco che, Dio, non è per niente legata all'alcool; è troppo presto per essere legata all'alcool «È che, sai, c'era questa ragazza. Avresti dovuto vederla. Forse sarebbe piaciuta anche a te. Bionda. Le bionde sono il tuo tipo. E forse mi sono trattenuto troppo – sai che hanno cambiato barista? Sembra che Graig avesse non so che cosa in Australia – una ragazza? No, aspetta, era un ragazzo, e che –» prende un piccolo respiro. Okay. Sta divagando «Quindi scusa, Sammy, davvero» ammicca, tentando di persuaderlo con il suo migliore sorriso innocente. 

C'è un momento di silenzio in cui lo stomaco di Dean fa un'altra capriola. 

«Non capisco»

La voce che parla non è decisamente quella di Sam. Prima di tutto, perché la voce del fratello è molto meno rauca; e poi, diciamocelo, quando Dean ritorna nel pieno della notte la voce di Sam “Perché Mi Hai Tirato Giù dal Letto” Winchester è così fastidiosa da fargli venire un'ulcera immediata. Quindi no, no, non è la voce di Sam. Proprio per niente. No.

Il prossimo pensiero lecito è: chi cazzo è questo tizio? (Dean stringe gli occhi per vederci meglio) Ma soprattutto: _che cosa ci fa dentro casa mia_? (Oltre le macchie verdi vede un qualcuno che non conosce).

Lo sconosciuto lo squadra con un cipiglio e i capelli arruffati. Il fatto che sembri pazzescamente confuso – come se davvero non sapesse cosa fare – fa valutare a Dean la possibilità che quel tizio sia lì per un motivo; non sa quale, ma se è nel suo appartamento (deve) esserci un perché, no?

Forse, continua, la ragione per cui Sammy non conclude da troppo tempo con una ragazza è perché ha un ragazzo. Il fatto che non glielo abbia mai detto ferisce il suo ego momentaneamente brillo come un coltello trapassa il burro. Poi pensa che se ne sarebbe accorto, se suo fratello avesse avuto una relazione. Sam innamorato è, come dire, _visibile_. (Che poi “Il Gigante Innamorato” non sarebbe un ottimo titolo per un film? O anche meglio: per una sit-com? La guarderebbe sicuramente).

«Dean» sbotta qualcuno. Ecco. Quella è _decisamente_ la voce di Sam, accompagnata dalla faccia c _osa è questo casino?_ e _Dean cosa diavolo stai facendo?_ che comunque non riesce a vedere. 

Sam si avvicina e lo afferra per un braccio. Chiede scusa.

Dean aggrotta la fronte. Ha come la sensazione di aver fatto qualche puttanata.

*

È passata una settimana da quando Naomi gli ha prescritto lo Zolof e un sonnifero più pesante, ma gli incubi non sono passati. Castiel non crede passeranno mai. 

Svegliarsi nel mezzo della notte, sudato, terrorizzato, incapace di identificare il luogo in cui si trova è ormai una delle cose con cui è venuto a patti. 

Si gira da un lato, ancora su quel divano che potrebbe essere uno dei dieci posti più scomodi in cui ha provato a dormire in tutta la sua vita. 

Si volta di nuovo, tirando a sé la coperta. Ed è a quel punto che Castiel _cade_. 

Si ritrova con la faccia sul pavimento ancora prima che possa capire come sia potuto accadere, ancora con il cuore in gola – e non gli importa, non gli importa affatto, anche se avrebbe potuto non solo evitare la caduta, ma anche evitare di sbattere i gomiti sul pavimento e di finire con il naso schiacciato sul parquet scadente.

Apre e chiude gli occhi. Il pavimento è più comodo del divano, constata, senza nessuna particolare nota di interesse. È quando sta per rialzarsi che se ne accorge. Con grafia infantile, ci sono le sigle D.W. e S.W. Incise nel legno.

*

«Uno dei vicini ha tentato di entrare nell'appartamento in cui vivo»

Naomi fissa Castiel mentre questo inclina la testa, condividendo quell'informazione con la stessa enfasi con cui detterebbe una lista della spesa. Naomi gli ha chiesto come stesse procedendo la sua vita, e Castiel non ha molto da dire. La sua vita _non sta_ procedendo. È ferma. Lui è fermo mentre tutto il mondo è troppo veloce. Quindi racconta del ragazzo, perché è l'unico evento che abbia veramente riempito la sua settimana.

«Era ubriaco. È successo nel mezzo della notte» spiega brevemente, osservando la fronte di Naomi raggrinzarsi e poi distendersi. 

«È una cosa davvero inusuale» commenta, sorridendo brevemente «Immagino sia stato sgradevole. Devi esserti preso un bello spavento»

Castiel la fissa «Non sono stato addestrato per essere spaventato» dice, semplicemente, ed è vero. Castiel ha ucciso, ha visto suoi compagni, quelli che erano come una famiglia, morire davanti a lui; ha visto lui stesso la morte tante volte, ed è sopravvissuto ad ognuna di queste. Come potrebbe aver paura di un uomo? Un uomo è niente in confronto alla guerra. «Ho solo dovuto impedire a me stesso di atterrarlo e dislocargli una spalla»

Naomi sorride «Non credo che avrebbe gradito. Perché avresti dovuto farlo?» 

La risposta è semplice «Perché sono stato addestrato per questo»

Se anche Naomi volesse articolare l'argomento, Castiel non le da l'opportunità di farlo. «Credi di dover fare tutto ciò per cui sei stato addestrato, Castiel?»

_Che cosa dovrebbe fare, allora_? Abbassa gli occhi, alla ricerca di qualcosa su cui focalizzare il proprio interesse, per impedire al suo petto di riempirsi di dolore «Si chiama Dean. Ho sentito un altro ragazzo chiamarlo in questo modo»

Quindi Naomi increspa le labbra in un sorriso. C'è un po' di speranza, nella sua voce «Cosa mi dici del nuovo quartiere?»

Sotto consiglio di Naomi, Castiel inizia ad esplorare le strade nelle vicinanze dell'Impala. Sebbene non riesca a fidarsi di lei – Castiel non è mai stata una persona avvezza alla fiducia – è nella sua natura rispondere agli ordini. È solo il modo con cui suo padre, prima, l'ha cresciuto e con cui l'esercito, dopo, l'ha plasmato. 

Inoltre ritiene che un po' di collaborazione potrebbe portare la terapeuta a riabilitarlo. Questo è tutto ciò che vuole.

È così che Castiel inizia a conoscere i suoi vicini.

La prima che incontra è Anna. Castiel sta uscendo di casa con l'intenzione di fare un giro dell'isolato, per niente convinto che le idee di Naomi possano essere ragionevoli, e con quello spiacevole nodo alla gola che gli impedisce di respirare correttamente ogni volta che si accingead affrontare un mondo che non riconosce più.

Ha appena il tempo di avvertire la vertigine che gli oscura la vista, pochi secondi che lo costringono ad appoggiarsi al corrimano. Quando passa, c'è un gatto pezzato che sta giocherellando con il suo trench coat. Castiel sbatte le palpebre, ed è lì che appare Anna.

«Adam!» il gatto miagola sentendo il suo nome, e prende a strusciarsi su Castiel. La ragazza di fronte a lui ha i capelli rossi, un viso fine e un sorriso minuscolo, tutto tirato, come se non fosse davvero certa se sorridere sia una buona idea o meno. Si avvicina con un grande sbuffo, prendendo il gatto tra le braccia «Scusalo, gli piace andarsene in giro ad importunare gli altri»

Castiel non sa esattamente cosa dire. Anna, però, cerca di essere gentile, perché lei non ha mai ricevuto tanta gentilezza nella sua vita e per questo è sempre cordiale con gli altri.

Qualche ora dopo, è il turno di Gabriel. Castiel non si rende conto della sua presenza finché non lo sente urlare alle sue spalle, facendogli cadere le chiavi dalle mani. 

«Per la centesima volta, Balthazar. Non ho ucciso il tuo pesce rosso»

Altro urlo, altra voce. «Certo, perché Scrooge si è lanciato fuori dall'acquario da solo»

Castiel si volta, lentamente. Gabriel rotea gli occhi e porta una mano sul fianco. Ha l'aria di uno la cui pazienza sta finendo «Era un pesce vivace»

L'altra voce – _Balthazar_ – echeggia per la rampa delle scale «Pescicida!» si sente una porta sbattere.

Gabriel lascia scivolare il braccio lungo il corpo, abbassando il mento. Ha un aria sinceramente mortificata, che nasconde immediatamente dietro un sogghigno non appena vede Castiel «Non ha senso dell'umorismo» spiega, come se dovesse giustificarsi – non deve. Castiel scrolla le spalle. 

«Sei un tipo loquace, eh?» è il commento di Gabriel, il sorriso ancora più grande e compensativo di prima.

Lo sguardo che Castiel gli rivolge, d'altro canto, fa pensare a Gabriel che Castiel sia davvero un maniaco serial killer stupratore di gattini.

*

Sam si presenta alla porta del 3B con l'intenzione di chiedere scusa per l'ubriachezza molesta di Dean. 

«Hey» dice, con una mano tesa in avanti e un sorriso al contrario che esprime tutto il suo rammarico «Sono, ehm, Sam, quello di un paio di sere fa» 

Il tizio davanti a lui si limita a fissarlo, in un modo che mette Sam a disagio, che lo rende nervoso, come se si trovasse in presenza di un cane particolarmente feroce. Deve essere la maniera in cui lo sta guardando, pensa. È agghiacciante. «Non so se ricordi» continua, schiarendosi la voce «Ho portato via il tizio ubriaco che ha tentato di scassinare la tua porta».

L'altro continua a non dire una parola, osservando la mano di Sam come se fosse indeciso se stringerla o meno. La sua espressione – quale espressione? - non lascia trasparire il minimo pensiero. Sembra incisa nella roccia. Sam avverte un formicolio fastidioso sotto la pelle. 

«Oh, sì» borbotta, annuendo e afferrando la mano «Piacere, Castiel» 

«Sono venuto a scusarmi» Sam lascia la presa «Per il comportamento del tutto inadeguato di Dean. È una brava persona ma, a volte, ha i suoi momenti di,» alla fine della frase non c'è una conclusione, perché non può trovare una parola per definire i momenti di Dean senza farlo sembrare una brutta persona; e suo fratello è la persona migliore che conosca. Alla fine si dichiara sconfitto. «Quindi scusalo» conclude, sorridendo, iniziando a sentirsi quasi a suo agio.

«Perché ti stai scusando per lui?» Castiel inclina lievemente la testa, e la bocca di Sam si appiattisce in una linea sottile.

Perché è Dean. E perché qualche volta Sam si sente schiacciato da tutto ciò che suo fratello ha fatto per lui e deve solo fermarsi, respirare **e** (ed) evitare di rannicchiarsi e ringraziare. Quindi chiede scusa per lui, perché se il compito di Dean è quello di prendersi cura di Sam, quello di Sam è quello di prendersi cura di Dean. 

«Sono in ritardo per il lavoro. Perdonami. È stato un piacere conoscerti, Castiel» 

*

Dean giunge alla conclusione che è ora di riverniciare i muri del pianerottolo quando le crepe sulla parete iniziano a sembrare la brutta copia del ghigno del Joker. 

«Quindi mi stai dicendo che è uno strano?»

Sam sta fissando la sua ciotola di cereali come se stesse per affogarci la faccia da un momento all'altro; ha lo sguardo perso, le occhiaie marcate e indossa un pigiama bianco che lo fa sembrare troppo pallido, stile vampiro, e non può evitare di sentirsi preoccupato giusto per un momento. 

«Io – solo- uhm---»

Dean alza entrambe le sopracciglia «Ed è per queste tue grandi capacità oratorie che non diventerai mai un buon avvocato, Sam»

Sam alza gli occhi solo per riempirli di sarcasmo e offesa e rivolgergli uno sguardo di pura disapprovazione «È solo, sai---» 

_«I never meant to be so bad to you. One thing I said that I would never do»_

A Dean va quasi di traverso il caffè, mentre Sam serra la mascella e chiude gli occhi. Si può attualmente vedere una vena pulsare nella sua fronte, e il conflitto interiore tra la parte di lui che vorrebbe uccidere Gabriel e quella che invece vuole solo buttarsi a letto e godersi la sua meritata giornata libera. È così tutti i martedì. Dopo la centesima volta, la cosa ha smesso di essere divertente.

Mentre Sam passa la sua mattinata a dormire, isolandosi con due tappi per le orecchie, Dean si mette in moto per riverniciare. Sistema, per prima cosa, il telo di plastica e fissa il nastro di carta lungo il battiscopa; si procura tutto il resto – vernice, scala, pennelli – in portineria.

Bobby è un santo e non lo ringrazierà mai abbastanza, ma di tanto in tanto si chiede perché la portineria abbia sempre qualsiasi cosa gli serva. 

Dean ha sempre amato occuparsi dell'Impala. Gli piace aggiustarla e rimettere le cose al loro posto, come se così facendo potesse sistemare anche la sua vita. Cerca di farlo da quando era bambino – dare ordine, prima alla sua famiglia, poi a Sam, poi all'Impala.

Apre la scala, che fa un rumore per niente carino, e quando sale si aggrappa ai bordi, come se stesse per affacciarsi dall'ultimo piano del Chrysler Building. 

È allora che la porta del 3B si apre. Dean credeva che non sarebbe mai successo.

Il tizio rimane lì, sul ciglio della porta, e fissa il telo di plastica con un'intensità tale che Dean si dimentica per un secondo di essere su una scala, troppo concentrato a capire perché il nuovo inquilino lo faccia sentire come se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato. 

Poi il tizio parla «Il nastro» dice, stringendo gli occhi, di cui Dean segue la traiettoria fino a incontrare la parete «È messo male»

Dean si sporge in avanti, facendo oscillare il secchio di vernice appeso alla scala. Okay, forse non è nelle norme del buon vicinato, ma potrebbe voler già voler picchiare questo tizio «Non credo sia così importante, amico»

«Non sono tuo “amico”. Non sai neanche il mio nome» parla in questo modo, modulato e stranamente impersonale, con poche frasi secche e dirette; un modo pratico, che ricorda a Dean i modi da soldato del padre. Da qualche parte, dentro la sua testa, c'è una scatola di scarpe con tutte le cose brutte di John Winchester e tutto il dolore causato dalla sua morte. In quel momento se ne apre uno spiraglio, e ricaccia tutto immediatamente dentro.

«Il mio nome è Dean» borbotta, alzando gli occhi al cielo «E tu sei?»

«Il mio nome è Castiel» risponde l'altro, muovendo a stento tre muscoli facciali nel farlo «E non ritengo pertinente l'uso del termine “amico” verso uno sconosciuto»

Ci sono poche cose che hanno la capacità di spiazzare Dean in quel modo. «Okay. E sentiamo, cosa sei, Castiel?» 

Castiel chiude la porta e gli rivolge quest'occhiata che, se avesse potuto, avrebbe mandato Dean direttamente al creatore. «Niente»

Ed è allora che Dean starnutisce.

Prima una volta, poi due, e ancora una terza volta. Infine gli è chiaro che Adam sia lì, anche senza sentirlo miagolare.

«Oh, porca putt--» starnutisce.

Il gatto alza il muso, zampettando sulla scala. Altro starnuto, la scala oscilla. Merda. Dean si aggrappa ai bordi come se fossero l'unica ancora di salvezza, mentre la gola inizia a seccarsi improvvisamente e tutta insieme. Odia quel gatto. Vorrebbe solo levarselo dalle palle con un calcio, ma non può, per il semplice fatto che se si fosse mosso, se avesse fatto qualsiasi cosa, niente gli avrebbe impedito di cadere.

Castiel, semplicemente, lo fissa. 

Un altro starnuto. Adam fissa il secchio di vernice oscillare a destra e a sinistra, le pupille che si dilatano velocemente, e Dean capisce quel che sta per succedere prima ancora che il gatto si lanci in avanti.

Castiel è veloce, così tanto che – cazzo – non riesce neanche descrivere la sensazione di strano che avverte quando se lo ritrova ai piedi della scala, con una mano immersa dentro la vernice e metà del contenuto del secchio sparso per terra. 

Adam si rotola a terra, miagolando con felino disappunto.

Castiel contrae la mascella. Dean può vedere uno spasmo nei muscoli del suo viso. C'è un che di spaventoso nel modo in cui questo succede; e irreale, come se per un momento non fosse neanche umano. Tira fuori la mano, grondante di bianco, riempendo il trench coat di piccole macchie «Perché non l'hai afferrato prima che cadesse?»

Dean, un metro più su, guarda in basso, e questo gli fa girare la testa, ma non gli impedisce di sentire la rabbia montare dentro. Allenta la presa, sporgendosi in avanti, sistemando un piede in modo da ottenere un maggior equilibrio e _scivola_. Il suo cuore batte ancora troppo veloce per capire come sia finito con una mano di Castiel stretta sulla sua spalla, il sedere a terra e un crescente senso di nausea.

«Stai bene?»

Dean sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre, ritrovandosi gli occhi di Castiel puntati nei suoi e, improvvisamente, capisce perché lo chiamano _contatto visivo_.

*

Dean osserva la propria spalla davanti allo specchio, il sapone ancora bagnato sul lavello e la fronte increspata. C'è il segno della mano di Castiel visibile anche a centocinquanta kilometri, bianco e lindo e senza una sfumatura. Ci ha passato sopra la spugna fino a far arrossare la pelle, tentando di scrostare anche un briciolo di vernice senza nessun risultato.

L'impronta non se ne va, rimane lì come un pessimo lavoretto fatto durante l'ora d'arte da un moccioso di tre anni.

_Merda_. 

«Dean?» la voce di Sam è una risata soffocata «Quello che diavolo è?»

**

L'appartamento di Bobby è pieno di cose fuori dal comune, per usare un termine educato. Dean è abituato al suo disordine, al trovare libri e strani oggetti in posti dove non dovrebbero esserci. Vuole bene a quell'uomo come a un padre, ma non intende impazzire nel cercare in mezzo a quel casino. Prende tra le mani un libro in greco – cazzo, non sa neanche perché riconosce che quello è greco – e decide di lasciar perdere. 

Bobby è in cucina, intento a fare un caffè che probabilmente nessuno berrà. Dean si passa una mano dietro il collo, lasciandosi andare su una sedia con un gemito «Il libro contabile» bofonchia, battendo due dita sul tavolo. La caffettiera inizia a sputacchiare caffè, emettendo un borbottio familiare «Non lo trovo» continua, lanciando un'occhiata disperata al mucchio di libri – troppi libri – sparsi qua e là. 

«Non è compito mio sapere dove si sia cacciato» sbotta, facendo una smorfia che Dean non può vedere e alzando gli occhi al cielo con fare disperato. La sua intera figura urla un _sono così stufo dei tuoi casini_. 

C'è un momento di silenzio in cui il rumore del caffè che esce è tutto ciò che si sente, in cui il profumo della bevanda è così forte da non lasciare spazio a nessun altro odore. In qualche modo è rilassante. Dean avverte la tensione sulle spalle sciogliersi e i muscoli intorno al collo rilassarsi. Gli ricorda l'infanzia, quando veniva a giocare proprio in quel posto e Bobby, rispondendo e tre o quattro telefonate allo stesso tempo, buttava giù litri di caffè bollente; le volte in cui John Winchester scendeva per la serata poker, tra un paio di inquilini e amici dei Marines, e Dean lo seguiva e si addormentava sempre prima della fine.

Crede che la tradizione della serata poker sia nata più o meno in quel periodo. 

«Volevo un tuo parere» risponde, abbassando gli occhi sulle punte delle proprie scarpe. «E che confermassi i conti» spiega, anche se Bobby sa benissimo perché quelle carte fossero da lui. Ha di nuovo gli occhi al cielo «E il mio parere è pessimo» sbotta, rude.

_Ma non mi dire_ , pensa Dean, lasciandosi scappare un sorriso ironico. Si alza dalla sedia e inizia a cercare le tazze. Per fortuna non trova libri anche nelle mensole, nonostante sia possibile. Dispone il tutto su un vassoio, tira fuori zucchero e cucchiaini «Credo che Gabriel voglia anche il caramello» precisa Bobby.

«Gabriel può infilarsi il caramello dove dico io»

«Andiamo, in fin dei conti ha portato le birre. Sii riconoscente»

Dean non ci pensa affatto ad essere riconoscente con quel figlio di puttana, e quando si spostano nell'androne, dove un tavolo rotondo è sistemato al centro, il caffè di Gabriel è senza caramello _e_ senza zucchero. 

«Muoviti!» intima Balthazar, giocando con le carte, mischiandole con fare annoiato «Ci hai messo così tanto che pensavo fosse già iniziato l'Armageddon»

«Non essere rude» sbuffa Anna, picchiettando un dito sul tavolo «Sanno tutti che l'Armageddon inizia di lunedì»

*

Dean decide di finire i suoi hamburger lasciando la partita, troppo stanco e provato per tentare di stare dietro ai giochi di carte di Gabriel. Si sistema su una sedia lontana dal piatto, dando modo a Balthazar e Gabriel di risolvere qualsiasi loro ostilità con il poker. Funziona per un certo lasso di tempo, fino a che non raggiungono quel punto in cui Bobby vince tutto e iniziano a chiacchierare animatamente, dimenticandosi del resto.

Quando alla fine Castiel apre le porte dell'Impala, hanno già finito di cenare e non si sa bene chi abbia tirato fuori il Whisky e le fiches da sostituire alle puntate in caramelle.

Il suo arrivo ha il potere di far calare il silenzio. Dean si allunga verso una bottiglia di birra, appallottolando la carta dell'ultimo panino. Jessica sorride timidamente; Anna sobbalza; Gabriel prova un profondo interesse per l'unghia del suo pollice destro; Balthazar si sporge in avanti per vedere meglio.

Castiel è immobile. Qualsiasi altra persona si chiederebbe che diavolo stia succedendo, ma lui ha solo le braccia strette, la schiena dritta.

«Andiamo!» grugnisce Bobby, alzando gli occhi al cielo «Dove siamo, all'asilo? Tiratelo dentro, per la miseria» 

Sam, che è quello che ha avuto la reazione più normale (ossia chiedersi perché tutti gli altri siano diventati silenziosi), si sbilancia sulla sedia; sta per parlare, quando Dean sventola una bottiglia e si alza «Cas, muovi il culo fino a qui» dice, prima di prendere un'altra sorsata «Puoi parlare con loro, ma non accettare caramelle» dopo di che sparisce e torna con un'altra sedia di plastica, facendo stringere tutti. 

Bobby sbuffa, lanciando uno sguardo di fuoco alla tavolata. Quando Castiel si siede e Balthazar aggiunge «Che c'è? Siamo timidi», si fa scappare un “ah!” che potrebbe essere quasi una risata «Questa è la più grande boiata mai sentita dai tempi dell'omicidio di Kennedy»

Dean non può contestarlo, perché _che diavolo_? Cos'era quel silenzio di prima? Un _guarda c'è quello nuovo e non sappiamo che diavolo fare_? Stronzi. 

Sul tavolo c'è ancora qualcosa da mangiare, altro take away sparpagliato qua e là. Dean mangiucchia un paio di patatine mentre torna il silenzio. Gabriel ha quell'espressione contrita che anticipa sempre qualcosa di inappropriato – lo vede sbuffare, alzare gli occhi al cielo e allargare le braccia in segno di resa «Sono curioso» borbotta infine «E lo sono anche tutti gli altri». Dean lancia uno sguardo a Gabriel, valutando se avere paura o meno.

Balthazar agita una mano per aria, un gesto di pura irritazione «Non c'è bisogno che parafrasi» commenta, mentre Jessica gli sorride «Stavamo iniziando a sembrare scortesi» ammette, catturando involontariamente l'attenzione di Sam con un lieve gesto del capo.

Merda. Se Sam non si fosse accorto di avere una cotta per lei in, tipo, dieci minuti, l'avrebbe sbattuto fuori di casa. Che diavolo, non sono dei cazzo di liceali. Anche se lo sembrano, soprattutto ora. Soprattutto con Balthazar che se ne esce con frasi come: «Allora, da dove hai detto di venire, Trench Coat?»

Castiel è seduto con la schiena un po' in avanti e le gambe leggermente aperte, lo sguardo puntato su qualcosa di indefinito. «Non l'ho detto» risponde, tornano a fissare Balthazar per qualche secondo.

Anna allunga una birra verso Castiel, ridendo «Non da Lawrence»

Castiel annuisce «Illinois, in realtà»

Dean borbotta, affogando qualsiasi parola in un nuovo sorso, pollice e indice stretti intorno al collo della bottiglia. Si aspettava le domande personali. Non che gli importasse. Non che non trovasse irritante il modo in cui Castiel stava rispondendo. Tutto ciò che ha capito di lui si rifà al niente assoluto, e sebbene la cosa del personaggio tanti misteri e poche parole funzioni una meraviglia nel mondo della televisione – ne è una prova il Dottor Sexy, che per le prime stagioni è stato imperscrutabile e enigmatico – in quello reale tende a far schifo. 

«È un bel posto?» chiede Jessica e, oddio, Sam la sta ancora fissando. Patetico.

Castiel sembra pensarci, aprendo e chiudendo una mano «Non lo so» decide infine, le labbra che si piegano appena.

Gabriel si fa una risata sotto i baffi, osservando l'espressione spiazzata di tutti. Immagina abbiano capito che non sia il caso di andare avanti; o forse credono solo che non sia un tasto giusto per farlo parlare, cosa a cui Castiel non sembra particolarmente avvezzo. 

«Amico, così non ci dici niente» intima Balthazar, facendo una smorfia «Voglio dire, hai la stessa backstory di un muro»

Scrolla le spalle «Come ho già detto a Dean, non ho molto da raccontare» spiega, e non può esistere scelta di parole più sbagliata. Dean ringrazia di avere abbastanza birra in corpo – e nella bottiglia – per non avere una reazione particolarmente imbarazzante. Le sopracciglia di Gabriel, comunque, si muovono allusive tra Dean e Sam, la scritta _oh, guarda cosa ha fatto Deanny-boy_ in fronte. «Ho viaggiato molto per lavoro e al momento sono in aspettativa e...» stringe gli occhi, come se stesse cercando le parole giuste per dire qualcosa che non sa bene come esprimere. Si passa la lingua tra le labbra e Dean non sa neanche perché lo nota «Tutto qui».

Balthazar sembra particolarmente deluso. Dean decide si trovarsi qualcosa di più forte da bere di una birra, per questo non assiste alla facilità con cui il discorso passa da Castiel all'Alaska, dall'Alaska ai pinguini e dai pinguini agli angeli. Quando torna, non sa quanti minuti dopo, con il Whisky in mano, si sorprende del modo in cui tutto sembra essere al proprio posto, anche con quel Castiel tutto teso in mezzo e nonostante Anna abbia iniziato a parlare di angeli. Dean si siede e lascia cadere la testa all'indietro, facendo leva sulle gambe per allontanarsi un po' dal tavolo e lenire il brusio. Inizia a pensare di essere ubriaco. Essenzialmente perché ha smesso di sentire qualsiasi cosa, quindi sta bene, quindi è brillo. Immagina che condividere il whisky con la classe sarebbe una buona cosa da fare, ma invece lo tiene tra le mani, in mezzo alle ginocchia.

Il discorso di Anna devia quando Jessica si mette in mezzo, seguita a ruota da Balthazar. Gabriel discute animatamente con Sam sui suoi gusti musicali, mentre Bobby dà scappellotti ad entrambi e cerca di non farli picchiare.

Dean è abbastanza indietro da poter vedere la schiena di Castiel e il modo in cui è proteso in avanti, le mani in grembo. Le spalle si muovono un po' a destra e un po' a sinistra, con la stessa inettitudine di chi sta cercando di partecipare per il dovere di farlo o per una giusta dose di buona educazione. 

Fanno gruppo, di nuovo, tutti parlando della stessa cosa con mille opinioni diverse. Castiel si allontana a poco a poco e quando Dean lo trova seduto affianco a sé, abbastanza vicino perché le loro spalle si sfiorino a ogni respiro, non si sorprende di non averlo sentito arrivare. 

Non parlano. Dean si concentra sulla sua bottiglia, ringraziando per ogni sorso caldo che gli scotta la gola. Di quando in quando si permette qualche sguardo al suo fianco – tanto, chi se ne potrebbe accorgere? Castiel è perso da qualche parte, seguendo senza attenzione lo scambio di battute, i giochi di mano di Balthazar e gli sguardi significativi di Sam. Questo mette a Dean una certa inquietudine, perché è come esaminare qualcuno che si sforza di vegliare sul mondo senza esserne davvero partecipe. 

«Immagino che la cosa del silenzio sia disturbante» si lascia scappare, maledicendosi con un _tieni quella bocca chiusa_ «La gente di solito parla»

«Ne sono cosciente» risponde basso, senza voltarsi. Dean è grato che stia guardando di fronte a sé, ed è felice di poterlo imitare. 

«E lo fai comunque» constata, alzando appena la testa e storcendo le labbra. Bastardo. È una cosa calcolata.

«Non di proposito»

Oh, beh, Dean immagina che si facciano un sacco di cose non di proposito. Probabilmente è la stessa scusa usata durante la guerra fredda: “Sì, abbiamo costruito delle nuove bombe, ma non di proposito”. Cazzate.

«Come la cosa del _non c'è niente da dire su di me_ , sai, irrita».

Castiel stende le labbra. È ancora composto, ma ha qualcosa di profondamente diverso - è come se vibrasse, come se si tendesse muscolo per muscolo. A Dean mette i brividi. 

«Non sono la nuova attrazione di questo posto, Dean» dice, pacatamente, senza nessuna inflessione «Sono solo un nuovo inquilino. Ho diritto di stare zitto, ho diritto di comportarmi come meglio credo»

Dean fa una smorfia «Cavolate» e non fa neanche tempo a dirlo, che si ritrova gli occhi di Castiel puntati nei suoi. Deglutisce rumorosamente, decidendo che quello è il momento giusto per bere di nuovo, anche se le mani non si muovono e la bottiglia rimane al suo posto. Benché ogni fibra del suo corpo gli urli di lasciar perdere, lui continua. Se non lo facesse, probabilmente dovrebbe rivalutare tutto ciò che ha fatto nella sua vita. «La storia del sto zitto e ascolto è strana, okay?»

Castiel inspira, quieto. La quantità di tempo che ci impiega per espirare è troppo grande perché sia solo vagamente naturale.

«Non dico che, tipo, dovresti metterti a raccontare tutto quello che fai oppure, non so, comportarti come Balthazar, ma –» non finisce la frase, fermandosi per prendere un piccolo respiro e umettarsi le labbra «Sembri uscito da X-files» dice infine, perché è ciò che si avvicina di più al concetto che vuole esprimere « _Sii umano_ »

È questo ciò che spezza la corda, che rende concreta la sua presenza, come se fino a quell'istante Castiel fosse stato lì solo in forma fisica, solo come corpo. Chiude e apre un pugno, gli occhi che si scuriscono e si accendono contemporaneamente, il viso che è sempre lo stesso, eppure non lo è. Dean cerca di capire che cosa sia oggettivamente cambiato, ma non vi è nient'altro che minuscoli dettagli, ed è impressionante e spaventoso allo stesso tempo. Può sentire lo sguardo di Castiel solleticargli il collo e scendere lungo la spina dorsale, come una scossa di elettricità che lo colpisce sotto lo stomaco. 

Castiel si passa la lingua in mezzo alle labbra, di nuovo. Dean interrompe il contatto visivo solo il tanto necessario per seguire quel gesto.

«Umano?» è sprezzante, impercettibilmente spezzante, mentre alza entrambe le mani e le riabbassa, in un gesto aspro che non ha un briciolo di emozione «Sono un soldato, Dean. Ho passato la mia vita a combattere, a vedere persone morire a causa della mia negligenza e vivere per veder morire i loro compagni. Ho-» si ferma e ora c'è il dubbio nei suoi occhi; la sensazione – certezza – di aver detto troppo «Non ho bisogno che qualcuno mi spinga ad essere umano, che mi rimproveri perché agisco secondo la mia indole» apre e chiude la bocca, in un sussurro «Dovresti mostrarmi un po' più di rispetto» e riprende il controllo. Qualunque cosa sia successa, si ritira con la stessa velocità con cui l'ha sommerso. Castiel si tira su con la schiena e Dean distoglie lo sguardo il più velocemente possibile, quasi fosse stato fulminato. 

Wow, che cosa è stato, quello? 

Dean non ha mai mostrato rispetto a nessuno e non ha intenzione di farlo proprio adesso. «Credevo che i soldati fossero gloria e onore» ghigna, riprendendo in mano la bottiglia «Non dei cazzoni»

La voce di Balthazar è alta e squillante, eppure si ha la sensazione di essere immersi nel silenzio.

(«Per la centesima volta, Anna, non sei un angelo che ha deciso di cadere!» sbotta Gabriel, sbattendo la bottiglia sul tavolo «Inizi a preoccuparmi» Jessica ride. Sam le fa gli occhi dolci e giocherella con le dita «Andiamo, smettila, è solo--» «Basta con la storia dell'essere _solo_ ubriachi» continua Balthazar, insistente, mentre Gabriel sbuffa un «Dai, Anna ha la sbronza immaginaria. Mi diverte essere messo al corrente dei casini del paradiso»)

A Castiel, stretto nel suo trench coat, sembra non importare.


	3. Capitolo 2

**Capitolo 2**

Nei giorni successivi Castiel non si fa vedere. 

Da un certo punto di vista, Dean si aspettava di rivederlo già la mattina dopo in modalità gran figlio di puttana, oppure di venire fulminato con sguardi  da _i miei occhi sono più blu e incazzosi dei tuoi._

Invece niente. Immagina che sia meglio così, ma non può fare a meno di avvertire un pizzico di delusione ogni volta che il suo sguardo si posa sulla porta dell'appartamento di fronte al suo. Non sa dire il perché, e neanche gli interessa saperlo.

Castiel è un soldato, ha combattuto una guerra. Dean si sente incredibilmente male e incredibilmente piccolo di fronte a questo, come se essere cresciuto con un padre nei Marines non fosse già stato abbastanza; come se l'essersi sentito in quel modo per tutta la vita non fosse stato abbastanza.

All'inizio, i primi giorni dopo martedì, deve fare violenza su se stesso per non percorrere i pochi metri di pianerottolo che dividono i loro appartamenti e bussare alla sua porta, con l'unico scopo di rompergli le palle. Poi decide di non farlo, lasciando perdere del tutto.

La verità è che Dean ricorda come è stato con suo padre, come fosse andato avanti giorno per giorno e come a un certo punto fosse semplicemente andato in corto circuito. È così che succedono le cose peggiori, è così che qualcuno torna a casa, legge la posta e fa il bagno con una busta di plastica infilata sulla testa. 

E qualche volta, quando vuole essere sincero con sé stesso, ha quasi paura che se John non avesse avuto l'Impala per cui lottare, allora se ne sarebbe andato molto tempo prima.

In ogni caso, Dean vede di sfuggita il trench coat di Castiel solo un paio di volte, sempre quando la porta del 3B si sta chiudendo alle sue spalle; e se non fosse per quello e per il suo nome sulla buca delle lettere, potrebbe persino dubitare di di avere un vicino di casa.

Alla fine, perché doveva capitare, lo incontra. Inizia una mattina in cui le loro porte si aprono contemporaneamente e si ritrovano a fissarsi ognuno al lato opposto dell'altro. Castiel dice «Ciao, Dean» e Dean lo guarda scomparire sulle scale, come un idiota che fissa una lucina colorata.

Lo incrocia di nuovo, ovviamente, e ogni volta Dean rischia di farsi venire un infarto. Castiel è terribilmente silenzioso. Compare alle sue spalle senza fare il minimo rumore, sempre con il suo trench coat, sempre senza nessuna maledettissima espressione. Il modo in cui Dean sussulta quando Castiel appare non esprime neanche lontanamente il misto di fastidio e stupore che gli pizzica i nervi «Dannazione, Cas!» 

Castiel, le spalle tese e le braccia strette lungo i fianchi, lo guarda, per poi far cadere gli occhi ai loro piedi, fissando intensamente il groviglio di fili che Dean sta cercando di riutilizzare come se dovesse leggervi dentro qualche tipo di profezia. 

Dean prende un piccolo respiro e il fatto che Castiel sia nei suoi spazi personali lo irrita come mai nient'altro. Anche se più che irritazione è disagio, ma Dean sa come affrontare l'irritazione e preferisce ignorare il disagio.

Castiel alza gli occhi, ora «Chiedo scusa». 

Dean crede che non abbia capito bene cosa ha appena fatto, tipo quasi mandarlo in ospedale, ma decide di accettare le sue scuse. Scuote la testa, fa un passo indietro. «Solo, quando saluti la gente, fallo in modo meno raccapricciante. Prova a respirare, per esempio»

«Credo che salutare mi sarebbe impossibile, se non respirassi» 

«Respira più pesantemente» risponde, rimettendo le chiavi in tasca «Tieni presente questo, la prossima volta»

E anche se non può vederlo, Dean ha quest'idea che Castiel sarebbe il tipo da esercitarsi di fronte allo specchio in cerca del modo giusto di respirare. Per qualche inspiegabile motivo, l'immagine gli strappa un sorriso.

Poi c'è l'episodio delle lampadine, che rende il tutto ancora più strano di quanto già non sia. 

La luce del pianerottolo si fulmina e occuparsi di questo genere di cose è compito dell'amministratore. Indovinate chi è? _Bingo_ , lui. 

Dean non ama le altezze. Non ama il modo in cui lo fanno sentire costantemente come se stesse per precipitare e, in ogni caso, l'uomo non è fatto per stare troppo lontano dalla terra. Chiude gli occhi e si passa una mano sulla faccia, mentre una vocina nella sua testa gli ricorda quanto sia idiota.

È sul punto di prendere la situazione in mano quando sente due dita premere sulla fronte e si chiede solo un grande _che diavolo?_

Apre gli occhi e Castiel è lì, trench coat e cravatta e tutto il resto, che lo guarda come se non stesse facendo assolutamente la cosa più strana che Dean abbia mai visto fare a qualcuno.

«Cas?» Dean può a stento trattenere il balzo che fa all'indietro.

Questo alza lo sguardo, serio.

«Che cazzo stai facendo?»

Castiel stringe gli occhi e abbassa la mano «Richiamo la tua attenzione»

Dean apre e chiude la bocca. Non può farcela. «Per quale motivo?»

L'altro alza la testa, guardando un punto imprecisato «Voglio dare una mano» dice, con una scrollata impercepibile di spalle. E per qualche strano motivo, Dean decide di accettare il suo aiuto e lascia che Castiel regga la scala.

Se l'ha già afferrato una volta, forse può farlo di nuovo.

*

Sam è in ritardo. È così in ritardo che l'orologio non può essere solo avanti di qualche minuto, troppo tardi perché i messaggi del suo capo siano solo un brutto incubo e troppo tardi perché possa anche solo pensare di fare una doccia. Infila velocemente il completo, inciampando nei pantaloni e saltellando da una parte all'altra mettendosi le scarpe. Dean sbadiglia, fissando la tazza di caffè con palese indifferenza verso il mondo, due occhiaie grandi come pugni alle quali Sam riserva una teatrale faccia preoccupata: vuole solo che il messaggio _prenditi cura di te_ arrivi forte e chiaro. Afferra la ventiquattrore e esce senza sbarbarsi, incapace di valutare quanto sia dignitoso il proprio aspetto. 

Sam ama il proprio lavoro. Ama l'odore della carta stampata, la compostezza dell'aula, il suono della giuria che si alza in piedi e l'acustica dell'oratoria. Sono tutte piccole cose che ha trovato sui libri, che ha apprezzato prima grazie al lavoro della madre e poi ancora grazie al suo apprendistato. C'è un che di ordinato nelle dinamiche della legge, di leale nel fatto che questa non ti possa mai tradire perché scritta ed lì a portata di tutti. In qualche modo non è solo il fatto che a Sam piaccia il proprio lavoro, è il fatto che Sam creda nel proprio lavoro ciò che gli permette di non accucciarsi in un angolino con la testa tra le ginocchia reprimendo l'istinto di uccidere il suo capo.

Lucifer sa anche non essere così male quando è di buon umore. E quel giorno, da quanto dice Ruby, che in quanto sua segretaria dovrebbe saperne qualcosa, non lo è per niente.

Controlla l'orologio con stizza mentre scende l'ultima rampa di scale, non veloce come vorrebbe, ed è lì che incontra Jessica e che pensa seriamente di poter rischiare il licenziamento solo per fermarsi a sorriderle. 

Il fatto che ne sia consapevole non lo rende meno pietoso.

«Buongiorno» dice Sam, considerando il suo imminente licenziamento importante quanto l'unghia del suo mignolo sinistro. 

«Hey» Jessica sorride appena, e c'è questo silenzio imbarazzato in cui Sam pensa _invitala a uscire._ Invitala, su, non può essere così difficile. Quindi lo fa.

«Ti va di andare al cinema, martedì prossimo?»

E Jessica dice sì. 

Sam non sa bene come arriva in ufficio, sa solo che Lucifer gli affida tutte le scartoffie sul caso Tyler – roba che lo occuperà da qui alla sua prossima vita – e a lui non importa.

Quando la sera ritorna a casa, è così felice che nota appena che Dean sia vestito elegante, anche se sa che non si vestirebbe mai in quel modo. La giacca è appoggiata sedia e ha due dita dentro la cravatta, mentre con l'altra mano cerca di tirar fuori la camicia dai pantaloni. Scuote la testa come un cane che tenta di rigettare il collare. Sbotta «Sammy» allentando finalmente la cravatta rossa.

«Giornata intensa?» Sam alza le sopracciglia, lasciandosi cadere sul divano con un gemito, buttando la testa all'indietro con evidente sollievo. 

«Sono stato in banca» spiega Dean, facendo una smorfia e camminando fino al frigo «Un inferno. Hanno cambiato direttore e c'era tutta questa merda di gente che andava e veniva» il suo stomaco brontola rumorosamente «La fila sembrava non finire mai. Ho aspettato qualcosa come quarant'anni prima di vedere il nuovo grande capo»

*

Castiel immagina sia un bene che non ricordi nessuno dei suoi sogni.

Quando si sveglia è come se fosse impossibilitato a pensare. Può solo aspettare che finisca, e Castiel è uno abbastanza bravo nell'attesa. A volte il risveglio è così improvviso da non lasciargli distinguere il sonno dalla veglia e per quanto si sforzi, non è in grado di dire se siano peggio gli incubi o quel che viene dopo, l'essere solo. In un posto che non riconosce. E quando prova a chiudere gli occhi e respirare, quello che trova dentro di sé è solo un grande, immenso vuoto che non sa come riempire.

In quei momenti in cui non riesce – non può – dormire, Castiel inizia a correre. La prima cosa che di cui si rende conto è che non può farlo con un vecchio completo e con un trench coat addosso, quindi apre il suo borsone – rimasto chiuso da _prima_ , dall'aeroporto di Kabul – e ritrova una vecchia tuta.

Ci mette poco a capire di essere terribilmente fuori allenamento. I suoi compagni avrebbero riso di lui. Il primo giorno arriva solo alla fine della strada, ritrovandosi con le mani sulle ginocchia e il respiro corto, e si deve fermare a causa di un capogiro. Avverte una morsa allo stomaco, e pensa che è questo che ti fanno mesi di inattività.

Continuare a correre sembra semplicemente logico. Vuole indietro la sua resistenza, un qualcosa che lo faccia sentire ancora se stesso, almeno per un po'.

Poi Balthazar si presenta a casa sua, qualche giorno dopo il venerdì in cui Castiel si è deciso a comprare un materasso

Torna di nuovo, la seconda volta verso le undici. Castiel rimane sulla porta, ascoltando Balthazar parlare di quanto il suo assistente sia stupido, di come si tratti di arte concettuale e non neoclassicismo e del fatto che sta per inaugurare una mostra che sarà un successone. 

In questo modo scopre che Balthazar lavora in una galleria d'arte. Gli lascia dei volantini di alcune vecchie mostre. Castiel lancia loro un'occhiata veloce, poi le ripone in un cassetto.

Un altro giorno, Balthazar semplicemente gli chiede «Sei un maniaco serial killer stupratore di gattini?».

Castiel ha la decenza di intuire l'assurdità ma di non comprendere a pieno il nesso logico del quesito (che effettivamente non esiste) «No» 

«Bene» è tutto ciò che gli risponde, l'aria di uno che sta veramente meditando sulla questione «Però il tuo cappotto è inquietante».

Balthazar è una delle cose di cui parla a Naomi. Non accenna agli incubi.

«Credo che voglia essere tuo amico» gli dice Naomi, le mani sotto il suo mento e un lieve sorriso benevolo in viso «Da quanto tempo non hai un amico, Castiel?»

Castiel le lancia uno sguardo tetro. Ha degli amici. Solo non qui. Ne aveva nel suo battaglione. Aveva fratelli, lì, tutti come lui, tutti buoni soldati. Ma non lo dice, perché improvvisamente non riesce a ricordare nessuno dei loro nomi, nessuno dei loro volti. Le parole rimangono sulla punta della sua lingua e, alla fine, è costretto ad arrendersi.

Naomi si sistema sulla sedia e lo guarda meglio, con quella sua espressione di compassione allenata da anni di lavoro.

«Come “amico” conta qualcuno a cui hai retto la scala?»

«Hai appena mimato delle virgolette con le dita, Castiel?»

«Mi sembrava appropriato evidenziare l'ambiguità della parola amico»

Si guardano a vicenda, dritti negli occhi, e per un momento Castiel crede quasi di vedere una crepa nel viso di Naomi, un mal funzionamento che disfa quella sua solita espressione da buona terapista. Scrolla le spalle e decide di non rispondere.

*

«Quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo, Dean?» Sam tiene tra le mani la lettera della banca, e Dean non può fare a meno di sentire qualcosa di freddo chiudergli lo stomaco. 

Sam è quello con cui Dean è cresciuto, colui di cui si è preso cura; di cui si preoccuperà sempre, incapace di lasciarlo andare o anche solo di pensare di poterlo perdere. Non ha bisogno d'altro per sapere di poter fare affidamento su di lui, per sapere di poter votare gran parte del suo lavoro solo per dargli la libertà di vivere una vita migliore di quella che lui potrebbe mai avere, di quella che suo padre o sua madre avrebbero mai potuto avere. 

È per questo che Dean avrebbe fatto di tutto affiché Sam non vedesse quella lettera, perché suo fratello non ha bisogno di preoccuparsi di quelle cose se Dean può occuparsene «Non mi sembrava importante»

Sam si passa una mano nei capelli, e ormai è chiaro che sta per avere la sua crisi emotiva della settimana. «Non ti sembra--» dice, con voce strozzata, e Dean vorrebbe solo evitare il suo sguardo.

Dean scrolla le spalle, in un modo che sa sempre irritare Sam «Sono andato in banca. Ho risolto» 

Sam lo guarda con quegli occhi grandi e pieni di cose che Dean preferirebbe non vedere, come la delusione per essere stato ancora escluso, tenuto fuori come quando era un bambino e il papà lo teneva fuori; la rabbia, perché ogni volta che Dean si comporta come John Sam sente sempre il bisogno di urlargli contro.

Dean pensa che Sam non abbia mai capito che il padre ha sempre cercato di proteggerlo; che lui sta cercando di proteggerlo.

«Avresti dovuto parlarmene» Sam stringe le labbra «Questo posto è anche casa mia»

Sì, casa sua. Dean pensa al Sam adolescente che litiga col padre, al Sam che se ne vuole andare, al Sam che ritorna dal college e che pensa di vendere l'Impala perché è la soluzione migliore per coprire i debiti e lasciar perdere tutto. 

Dean si passa una mano sulla faccia «Lo so, Sammy, lo so» 

Non ha intenzione di andare oltre, ma Sam – come un piccolo cagnolino rompicoglioni – continua «Allora non comportarti come se non lo fosse» 

E questo è tutto. Dean non apre bocca per ribattere perché non vuole farlo. 

Ma non è stato così. Prima Sam se n'era andato, poi aveva smesso di chiamare e infine Dean si era sentito tradito, come se avesse dovuto aspettarsi qualcosa di diverso.

Invece Sam aveva smesso di rispondere alle sue telefonate e di chiamare la mamma e di inviare delle mail, e aveva deciso di lasciare la sua famiglia. 

C''è un momento nella vita di Dean, quando aveva appena dieci anni e le cose avevano iniziato a farsi veramente brutte, in cui sua madre era diventata assente e suo padre troppo distante e Sam era diventato tutto ciò che aveva.

La cosa malata di tutto questo è che Sam e l'Impala sono _ancora_ tutto ciò che ha.

Spende il pomeriggio mettendo a posto una vecchia Chevrolet Caprice, con la mezza idea di fare una toccata e fuga nella sua stanza, ripulirsi e uscire. Ha davvero bisogno di bere e di non sentire niente per almeno un paio d'ore.

Non vuole tornare a casa e affrontare la tensione con Sam. Sarebbe patetico. Lui farebbe qualche battuta idiota, Sam lo guarderebbe male e finirebbero a urlarsi contro, perché quando Sam ha la convinzione che Dean gli stia nascondendo qualcosa inizia a comportarsi come una grossa ragazzina.

Orrendo. 

Cambia stazione radio, e ha appena il tempo di alzare lo sguardo che si scopre a frenare di colpo.

Trovare Castiel in mezzo alla strada non era nei piani della serata. È semplicemente lì, sul ciglio, camminando in direzione opposta alla macchina che Dean sta guidando e per un attimo assomiglia veramente tanto a un'allucinazione.

*

«Ho perso l'autobus» 

Dean guarda Castiel. La strada è praticamente vuota, la macchina accostata. Castiel sta osservando qualcosa davanti a sé, seguendo con gli occhi una piccola macchina gialla che scompare in fondo all'isolato. 

Dean stringe le labbra «Okay» risponde, giocherellando con le chiavi, e si costringe a trovare anche lui qualcos'altro da guardare, perché il modo in cui sta fissando Castiel inizia ad essere un po' maniacale. Non aveva mai notato i taglietti del rasoio sulla mascella, come apriva e chiudeva la mano in maniera quasi assente, quanto il suo trench coat fosse vecchio.

Ed è un po' stupido, perché è Castiel quello che fissa strano tutti e tutto e quindi Dean non si dovrebbe sentire un idiota a guardarlo in quel modo.

Si schiarisce la gola «Quindi torniamo a casa?» 

Castiel si volta verso di lui, e la sua fronte si riempie di rughe di espressione. Sì, c'è decisamente qualcosa riguardo al modo in cui Castiel ti guarda, come se attraversasse gli strati di pelle e muscoli per arrivare a toccare una parte più profonda, e Dean rabbrividisce, perché non è sicuro che qualcuno l'abbia mai guardato così. 

Spera di non essersi immaginato tutto, perché sarebbe patetico. Castiel si passa la lingua in mezzo alle labbra, secche e screpolate, e Dean distoglie lo sguardo e si concentra su quanto sia bello il cielo o qualcosa del genere.

«Mi stai offrendo un passaggio?» 

«Solo se hai finito di vendere i tuoi biscotti, scaut-girl» 

C'è un momento di silenzio, in cui sa che Castiel ha ancora gli occhi su di lui. Dean fa passare le chiavi da una mano all'altra, una e due volte, finché non sente un «Ti ringrazio, ma non c'è alcun bisogno che tu lo faccia»

Dean alza lo sguardo – forse non avrebbe dovuto farlo – e vede che c'è qualcosa di particolarmente strano in Castiel. Non strano tipo “soldato” o strano da “vicino strambo” ma strano nel modo che gli fa sentire addosso lo stesso peso che sente ogni volta che deve dire a Sam qualcosa di brutto. «Come, prego?» 

«Posso camminare fino all'Impala» 

«Cammin-» Dean si passa una mano sulla bocca, schiarendosi la gola. È sera, tra poco farà buio e stanno andando nello stesso posto «Cas, non c'è alcuna possibilità che me ne vada lasciandoti qui. Okay? Okay» 

Castiel punta gli occhi nei suoi. Non gli piace il modo in cui questo lo fa sentire, il vuoto che c'è in Cas e che urla “ _sbagliato_ ” «Perché rispondi alle tue stesse domande?»

«Perché ti comporti da idiota?» Dean rotea gli occhi, stringendosi un po' in se stesso. 

«Non sono abituato a... _questo_ » Castiel ha il tono che, se possibile, si abbassa un po'; e diventa più gentile, non più come se volesse strappare il cuore dal petto di Dean, ma piuttosto come se volesse limitarsi a sparargli in mezzo alla fronte. È già un passo avanti.

«Cosa? Ai passaggi?»

Castiel annuisce. Dean sente affiorare un sorriso «Amico, mi stai dicendo che se ti fossi trovato, non so, perso in mezzo al deserto, i tuoi compagni ti avrebbero lasciato lì?»

«Sì»

Il modo in cui lo dice, senza la minima esitazione, senza una sola nota di rammarico o accusa o rabbia gli fa venir voglia di colpirlo in pieno viso. Nessuno dovrebbe accettare una cosa simile. 

«Ognuno di noi è sacrificabile» aggiunge, scrollando le spalle. Dean stringe un pugno. Per qualche motivo, è dannatamente sicuro che anche suo padre gli avesse detto una cosa simile, una volta. Ci ha messo troppi anni per capire quanto quell'affermazione fosse una vagonata di merda. 

«Sali» sbuffa, senza guardarlo «Ma ti avviso: è l'autista che sceglie la musica»

*

Sam si diverte a fare la ragazzina isterica per tutta la settimana, e questo gli va benissimo. Anzi, più che bene. Dean passa la settimana più felice della sua vita, grazie tante. Forse. Sicuramente una senza nessuna lamentela in mezzo.

Il martedì si occupa di due tubi a casa di Anna, con cui Castiel sembra aver fatto amicizia e con cui Balthazar passa tutto il suo tempo da quando possa ricordare.

«Perché indossi sempre lo stesso trench coat?» domanda Dean. Anna è in cucina con Balthazar e stanno cucinando. Per qualche strano motivo, Dean e Castiel si sono ritrovati invitati a pranzo. Arriverà anche Gabriel, purtroppo.

Castiel gli passa una chiave inglese «Tecnicamente, è un overcoat»

Dean stringe il tubo, lanciando a Castiel un'occhiata molto esaustiva.

«E poi mi piace» aggiunge Castiel, mentre i tubi esplodono e Dean si ritrova bagnato fradicio nel giro di pochi secondi. Imprecare, riparare il danno e imprecare di nuovo gli occupano giusto il tempo necessario perché Gabriel si affacci nella stanza, doni ad entrambi un grosso sorrisone e dica un «Quando dirai a Sammy della tua relazione extraconiugale, Dean?».

Il pranzo è comunque piacevole, anche se la battuta di Gabriel riesce a rendere Dean altamente irritabile per tutto il pomeriggio e i vestiti bagnati non migliorano il suo umore. Jessica li raggiunge con una crostata, e lei e Gabriel si mettono a discutere delle differenze tra torte e crostate. Gabriel è tipo da panna, Jessica da marmellata; Dean si sarebbe trovato a schierarsi dalla sua parte anche se non avesse odiato Gabriel.

Castiel aiuta Balthazar ad apparecchiare, fissando le forchette come se volesse far loro confessare l'omicidio del coltello. Balthazar gli ronza attorno, facendo domande stupide e imbarazzanti come «Chi credi che vincerebbe in uno scontro tra Godzilla e Motra?» oppure «Per te l'astronomia è una vera scienza?» mentre Castiel lo guarda e sbuffa e Dean non può fare a meno di osservare la scena con la coda dell'occhio, dimenticandosi di aiutare Anna e quasi rovinando il sugo.

«Manca Sam» dice Jessica, quando tutto è pronto e possono finalmente mangiare. 

Dean non alza gli occhi dal piatto «È a lavoro» risponde, stroncando la conversazione, perché non ha bisogno di parlare di Sam, nemmeno se Jessica fa gli occhioni da Bambie mentre Anna le dà una pacca sulla mano.

«Ma è Martedì» Gabriel dovrebbe imparare a tenere la bocca chiusa «È il suo giorno libero»

Dean pensa che ci sia qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nel fatto che tutti i suoi inquilini lo stiano guardando come se dovesse fare qualcosa – o dire qualcosa – riguardo a Sam. C'è un po' di risentimento in loro, e non gli piace per niente. Castiel è l'unico che si tiene fuori, mantenendo una certa sobrietà.

«Sentite, Sam è grande e grosso e può decidere cosa fare per conto suo» 

«L'hai invitato, almeno?» si sente domandare da Anna.

Dean alza gli occhi su di lei. Ha messo a posto i suoi stupidi tubi ed è così che viene ripagato?

«Dovremmo invitarlo» commenta Balthazar.

Ed è un po' così che vanno le cose in quel posto: Dean ha sempre appena il tempo di cercare di opporsi che si ritrova immediatamente buttato in mezzo, come in quel caso.

Sam, da grande idiota qual'è, non rifiuta. Se lo ritrova in mezzo alla stanza, senza nessuna voglia di parlarci, e prende posto davanti a lui in silenzio, strisciando la sedia sul pavimento.

Gabriel si schiarisce rumorosamente la gola e Dean pensa che deve essere così una cena di famiglia in cui tutti si comportano in modo imbarazzante e in cui alla fine ci si ritrova a fissare i propri piatti senza dire una parola. Perché sta andando in quel modo e non ha veramente nessun metro di paragone per capire cosa sta succedendo.

Castiel aggrotta la fronte «C'è qualcosa che non va?» 

Lentamente, tutti si voltano verso di lui.

«Perché avverto della tensione» continua, concentrato e serio come se non fosse abbastanza ovvio. 

Dean, senza averlo programmato, sorride «Sai, ho appena scoperto di avere una sorella. Vero, Samantha?» dice, e può sentire Sam fare un verso frustrato e roteare gli occhi. Lo guarda con un “ _Dean, dobbiamo veramente riprendere il discorso?_ ” e non si sa come Dean sente le spalle più leggere, e la situazione torna _come sempre_ senza che se ne possa accorgere.

«Sei un fratello maggiore orribile» sbotta. Dean gli dà un calcio sotto il tavolo e Sam, poiché dice di essere quello maturo ma in realtà non lo è, gliene da un altro in risposta.

«Sai com'è, avevo chiesto a papà un _fratellino_ e lui mi ha dato una _sorellina_ »

«Idiota» sbotta Sam.

«Puttana» 

«E non sono una coppia adorabile, Cassie?» 

Castiel si volta verso Balthazar, che sta giocherellando con una forchetta. Anna ridacchia e Castiel pensa che sì, lo sono, ma questo non gli impedisce di sentire qualcosa di scomodo riempirgli il petto.

*

Ovviamente le cose non sono così semplici.

Se lo fossero a quest'ora la vita di Dean starebbe andando in un'altra direzione, e non è ben sicuro di come e in che modo sia successo, ma lui e suoi fratello sono okay, almeno nella misura di due persone che sanno vivere in mezzo al non detto. Sam ci prova, a parlare, questa volta per affrontare i loro sentimenti, e Dean fa una smorfia e aumenta il volume della televisione, concentrandosi sul take-away che stanno mangiando in completo silenzio.

Nei suoi giorni migliori Dean non aveva bisogno di strapazzare Sam per convincerlo che era davvero tutto okay. Nei suoi giorni migliori i suoi genitori erano vivi. Ma questo è un altro discorso, uno che non affronterà.

In mezzo a tutto, Sam inizia a uscire con Jessica – una volta al cinema, un'altra al museo, un'altra ancora al giardino botanico – tornando a casa con grandi sorrisi e buon umore.

Tutto va bene. Più o meno. Qualcosa del genere.

**

Dean potrebbe iniziare con tutta quella merda su Bobby, su come sia come un padre e tutto il resto, ma a un certo punto frenerebbe la lingua solo perché non c'è nessuna possibilità che quell'uomo sia così impaurito da Ellen.

Dean è terrorizzato da Ellen, ma Dean ha lavorato per lei durante tutta l'adolescenza e quando reclama il proprio diritto ad averne paura è perché sa di cosa sta parlando.

Bobby, invece, condivide con Ellen un trascorso di telefonate e urla e qualche serata da ubriachi, che in un certo senso rendono divertente il modo in cui si rifiuta di mostrare la sua faccia alla Roadhouse.

«Prometto che sarà una cosa veloce» 

Castiel sembra più impegnato a guardarsi attorno che ad ascoltarlo. Il locale è pieno come può esserlo solo il sabato sera, e Ellen ha passato gli ultimi quindici minuti dando di matto perché le si è rotta la friggitrice. Castiel si è trovato in mezzo, o una cosa del genere. Si guarda a destra e a sinistra, incurante di Dean che lo trascina fino al bancone. Segue con gli occhi due bambini che corrono qua e là, smettendo di guardarli quando Dean si volta per dirgli qualcosa come _no, bello, smettila di fissare i bambini_ perché la società ha una certa idea di chi indossa un trench coat e fissa i bambini.

«Era da tanto tempo» sussurra, così piano che Dean non l'avrebbe mai potuto sentire se non gli fosse stato a pochi centimetri di distanza «Era da tanto tempo che non entravo in un luogo tanto affollato».

Dean per un attimo non può fare a meno di scrutarlo. Sente un peso gravargli addosso quando ricorda che Castiel era un soldato ed è stato in guerra. Non sa per quanto tempo sia stato fuori, ma immagina che questo sia il genere di cose capaci di rendere i posti come quello un inferno. 

Urg. Non sa cosa dire. Deglutisce, voltandosi velocemente dall'altra parte. Quando Castiel gli parla ha questa brutta abitudine di farsi vicino. Troppo vicino «Prova una di queste noccioline» dice Dean, avvicinandogli un contenitore pieno «Sono le migliori» 

Castiel le fissa e ne afferra una con due dita, con delicatezza, come se non sapesse davvero che farci.

«Dì a Bobby Singer di mostrare il suo culo prima che mi dimentichi che aspetto abbia»

Ellen compare dal retro del bancone, lanciando un'occhiata traversa a Ash che sta passando il suo tempo a provarci con una tizia invece di lavorare «E che mandare te è da codardi» 

«Lo farò, signora» Dean sorride storto, nello stessa maniera in cui lo faceva a dodici anni, quando voleva convincere Ellen a dargli un po' di dolce in più. Non ha mai funzionato. Infatti, in tutta risposta, riceve uno scappellotto. «Ow» borbotta, ed è in quel momento che Ellen si accorge di Castiel. Era inevitabile. Perché andiamo, provateci voi a non accorgervi di uno come Castiel.

«Questo non è Sam» dice semplicemente, stringendo gli occhi come se l'uomo in trench coat potesse crescere magicamente venti centimetri e diventare suo fratello «Chi è?» domanda, guardando Dean e poi Cas e, infine, di nuovo Dean.

«Dean ha un nuovo _amichetto_ , Ellen!» urla Ash, dall'altro lato, sottolineando la parola _amichetto_ in un modo che gli fa venire i nervi. 

Poi si sarebbe vendicato. Forse. Ash è un intelligente figlio di puttana. Lavora da Ellen per pagarsi il mutuo per l'università che ha lasciato anni prima, dopo aver hackerato i computer del dipartimento di psicologia e aver sostituito tutti i file riguardanti le lezioni con pin-up di playboy. 

A volte Dean pensa che potrebbe andare d'accordo con Charlie. Sarebbero una combinazione letale. Si schiarisce la voce «Lui è...»

«Castiel» completa l'altro, smettendo di guardare ovunque. Stringe gli occhi e allunga una mano in modo meccanico, tirando le labbra in uno pseudo, gretto sorriso. _Allora ha una parvenza di normalità_. Non che quel sorriso non sia totalmente allarmante e non urli _pericolo_.

Ellen stringe la mano e qualcosa nella scintilla che le illumina gli occhi dice a Dean che lo sta valutando. Dean non sa perché, ma vuole che Castiel le piaccia. «E voi due siete... ?» domanda, curiosa.

«Vicini» dice Castiel.

«Amici» dice Dean.

Le parole si sovrappongono. Si scambiano uno sguardo e Dean può tranquillamente affogare nel proprio imbarazzo, raggiungere il fondo del mare della vergogna e poi sperare di rimanere lì per sempre, perché questo è il genere di cose che non dovrebbe mai succedere nella vita. Mai. 

Il sorriso scivola via lentamente dal suo volto.

Individua il momento in cui gli occhi di Castiel si fanno interessati, percepisce il cambiamento nella sua postura, nell'inclinazione delle labbra.

Si schiarisce la gola, dissimulando il velo di disagio che lo avvolge, umettandosi il labbro superiore «E okay, scommetto che la friggitrice è ancora rotta»

*

Come sia finito dall'aggiustare una friggitrice a cucinare Hamburger è un po' una cosa che si sta ancora chiedendo, mentre Ellen continua a portargli foglietti su foglietti di ordinazioni e a dirgli di fare il suo lavoro e non lamentarsi.

Con il dettaglio che quello non è il suo lavoro.

Anche quando lavorava per Ellen la cucina non è mai stata il suo settore. Dean si occupava per lo più di servire ai tavoli o del bancone, mai di cucinare. A quanto sembra a nessuno importa di ciò che pensa, dunque sì, oggi Dean si occupa della cucina.

Quindi si becca le urla e fa hamburger e tutto quello, per qualche motivo, gli ricorda Jo, il modo in cui si è trasformata dalla bambina con cui faceva torte di fango all'adolescente imbronciata, e da come lì siano iniziati i suoi problemi con la madre; di come, prima che lei partisse per l'università, Dean si sia sentito stupido nel realizzare che era _davvero_ cresciuta.

E a un certo punto pensa che dovrebbe raccontare a Cas di quella volta in cui, con Jo, ha quasi rischiato di bruciare il locale, perché è una bella storia e perché ricorderà per sempre la paternale del piccolo Sam. 

Insomma, suo fratello era adorabile da bambino. Poi è cresciuto e si è rovinato.

Dean si asciuga le mani su uno strofinaccio, rendendosi conto che Castiel lo sta aspettando fuori da, tipo, _troppo_. 

Che poi è un uomo adulto. Forse se ne è andato, perché insomma, se ne può andare come vuole e quando vuole e probabilmente sa gestire da solo un posto affollato. 

Rotea gli occhi. Dean un po' odia il suo lasciare la cucina e entrare nel locale. 

Mentre schiva un gruppo di ragazzi che si avvicina a un tavolo, viene quasi investito da Ellen, che porta con sé un vassoio pieno di birre; la supera e si alza in punta di piedi per vedere meglio oltre tutte quelle teste – ed è a quel punto che viene quasi tamponato da Castiel. 

Senza trench coat, con la camicia arrotolata sulle braccia e la fronte sudata, il libretto per le ordinazioni in mano e le dita, tra le quali tiene una biro nera, leggermente sporche d'inchiostro.

«Ciao, Dean» 

Dean sbatte le palpebre. Due volte. Apre e chiude la bocca. Alza le sopracciglia e si massaggia le palpebre. Quando riapre gli occhi, Cas è ancora lì. Ha anche una targhetta con il suo nome scritto sopra appuntata alla camicia. 

«Il tavolo cinque sta aspettando il suo ordine» 

Questo può voler dire due cose. La prima è “Dean, siccome Ellen aveva bisogno di una mano mi sono offerto” mentre la seconda è “Dean, Ellen mi ha minacciato e quelli del tavolo cinque stanno rompendo le palle per i loro hamburger”. 

Ingoia qualcosa che gli si è bloccato in gola, mentre Castiel non si muove, rigido come una statua. Dio. Come cazzo hanno fatto a convincere uno così a fare da cameriere? Davvero, Ellen deve avere una specie di potere magico perché è l'unica soluzione; o deve essere del tutto sconsiderata.

Castiel non è uno che sembra a suo agio con il mondo. Per dirla tutta, è uno che non sembra a suo agio con niente e nessuno. Quindi non riesce a visualizzarlo a lavorare in mezzo a tutta quella gente; non senza che la scena sia pateticamente comica o tragicamente agghiacciante. 

Poi qualcuno chiama. Una ragazza, una del gruppo che Dean ha schivato poco prima, chiede se può ordinare e Castiel si avvicina. È rigido, mentre parla con la tavolata, ma di questo Dean non si sorprende. Solo che c'è qualcosa, una sfumatura, perché quella non è la rigidità del disagio, no, Dean sa riconoscerla e non è così. Questa è una rigidità composta, sicura. È la rigidità della disciplina, ed è – Dean si passa una mano sulla bocca, sfiorandosi il mento. Ingoia un po' di saliva e pensa di aver bisogno di un bicchiere d'acqua o qualcosa del genere. 

È interessante come la scena sembri del tutto naturale. _Peccato_ , si dice, _nessuno show divertente in vista_ , e ora può anche andare. Ora può anche smettere di guardare. Ma rimane inchiodato su i suoi piedi.

*

Quando l'ultimo cliente se ne va su passi malfermi, Ellen decide di chiudere bottega. Dean lascia da una parte il grembiule, massaggiandosi una spalla dolorante per qualche secondo, poi inizia a mettere via il cibo, a ripulire la cucina e riordinare la sala. Cerca di scrostare una schifezza di uno strano colore dal pavimento in legno, mentre Castiel capovolge le sedie sui tavoli e ci passa sotto la scopa.

Sembra sfinito. Ha gli occhi arrossati, le occhiaie ancora più marcate; ed è più pallido, in un aspetto che sembra tutto meno che sano. 

Dean sbadiglia rumorosamente, senza curarsi di mettersi una mano davanti alla bocca. Altre sedie vengono tirate su, altre cose vengono scrostate. Per lo più c'è silenzio, interrotto dal rumore dei tavoli che strisciano sul legno. Non si tratta di un silenzio pesante e fastidioso, quanto di un silenzio dovuto, rilassato, come se occorresse del tempo per scacciare le voci dei clienti dalla testa, per poter sentire i propri pensieri sopra ogni altra cosa. 

A volte Dean darebbe di tutto per non sentire i propri pensieri.

Inizia ad avere fame solo quando Ellen ricompare posando due hamburger caldi e un po' di patatine sul bancone. Dean incrocia il suo sguardo e sorride; Ellen sbuffa, ma è benevola, e ritorna in cucina, probabilmente per finire di sistemare o contare l'incasso.

Castiel ci mette un po' per capire che uno dei piatti è per lui. Dean si siede su uno sgabello con un sospiro, proprio al suo fianco, mentre Castiel osserva il panino per un'enorme quantità di tempo. Dicono che sia maleducazione iniziare a mangiare prima degli altri, ma lo stomaco di Dean emette versi poco umani e chi se ne frega, ha fame. Prende l'hamburger, si gusta l'odore della carne per qualche secondo e poi addenta un boccone. Chiude gli occhi e quasi geme di piacere. _Dio santo_. 

Dà un paio di morsi, posando il panino solo quando è ormai a metà. Castiel è definitivamente da un altra parte, ovunque vadano le persone stanche e senza niente nello stomaco e incasinate come lui.

Dean può rapportarsi con i casini «Sai» inizia, portando un attimo la testa all'indietro e sistemandosi sullo sgabello, aprendo un poco le gambe «Dovresti davvero provare quell'hamburger. È fantastico»

Castiel si volta verso di lui, senza espressione, e le loro ginocchia si sfiorano «Non ho fame»

_Sì, ho notato_ , pensa, ma non ci crede neanche un po'. Gli rivolge uno sguardo sospettoso, dando un altro morso al panino, facendo tornare un silenzio che questa volta non ha niente di terapeutico o di piacevole.

Castiel deglutisce, portando le spalle all'indietro, socchiudendo gli occhi come per ripararsi da una luce troppo intensa «È stata una serata –» si passa la lingua tra le labbra «Particolare» completa, lentamente, come se stesse scegliendo le parole con cura e non avesse comunque trovato quelle giuste per rendere la sfumatura delle sue emozioni.

Anche se Castiel sembra non provare nessuna emozione. 

Dean ha visto abbastanza di lui per sapere che non è vero «Dove sei stato?» chiede allora, guardando ovunque meno che su Castiel, sfoggiando un disinteresse mal celato «In guerra, dico» 

Castiel non ha bisogno di altro per tornare composto e dritto, per sistemare le mani sul grembo e gli occhi puntate su queste, il volto tanto abbassato da sfiorare la cravatta storta «Afghanistan» risponde, nessun turbamento a tradire la voce, a far tremare le sue labbra. Un esempio di autocontrollo. 

«Mio padre ha combattuto in Vietnam» Dean butta giù l'ultimo pezzo di pane, ormai senza carne, e osserva i segni sul legno del bancone, uno per uno. Non parla mai di John Winchester, non a voce alta. Dio, non parla del padre neanche con Sam e tanto meno dentro la Roadhouse, dove il suo nome pesa come cento chili di orrore. Ma anche John era così se gli si facevano domande, e tutto andava bene finché non scambiava un piatto rotto per il suono di uno sparo.

Castiel sembra un attimo assentarsi, cercando di immaginare il Vietnam e il padre di Dean, senza però riuscire ad associare le cose. Si volta verso di lui, inflessibile, e lo sforzo che Dean compie per non girarsi a sua volta è immenso.

«Vedila così: hai invaso l'Afghanistan. In confronto, mangiare un panino non è questo grande affare» taglia corto e, per un attimo Cas sorride, concedendosi una risata bassa e breve, distogliendo lo sguardo e buttandolo di nuovo sulle sue mani.

Dean gli lancia un'occhiata, rompendo ogni sforzo di concentrarsi sui disegni del legno. Per qualche motivo, sogghigna anche lui. È abbastanza sveglio per accorgersi che la risata di Castiel è amara, ma è come se avesse aspettato di vedergli addosso qualcosa di diverso dal niente, e ora non è contento di sapere che l'alternativa è questa «Non ti capisco» dichiara, a voce così alta che sorprende se stesso «Prima sei tutto 'mostrami rispetto', poi dici di voler dare una mano e infine ti ritrovo sul ciglio della strada» fa una smorfia, mentre Castiel scuote la testa.

«Mi devi aver frainteso, Dean» volta il capo verso di lui, qualcosa di impenetrabile nei suoi occhi «Non sono-» 

«Un cazzone?» Dean alza entrambe le sopracciglia, grondando sarcasmo. Vorrebbe avere una birra solo per tenere qualcosa in mano, per disporre di un mezzo con cui mascherare il viso e coprire la bocca.

Castiel scuote impercettibilmente le spalle «Non sono come credi» 

Dean si prende il tempo per ponderare quelle parole «Quindi cosa sei?» insiste, e questa domanda è la domanda, quella che mette in difficoltà Castiel come niente ha mai fatto «È _difficile_ »

«Prova a spiegarlo»

Castiel segue con gli occhi linee invisibili, tracciandole fino a trovare le mensole dei liquori e lasciando riposare lì il proprio sguardo «Non sono un 'cazzone', come dici tu» piega la testa, concentrandosi su quei filamenti nascosti e, Cristo, è come vedere i colori di un quadro sciogliersi sulla tela. Dean ha il bisogno di prendere un piccolo respiro «È solo come se non sapessi più cosa sia giusto e cosa sia sbagliato. Ho domande. Ho dubbi. Dove mi trovavo prima non c'era bisogno di scegliere»

Qualcosa nel petto di Dean si agita freneticamente. Castiel abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo. Questo è ancora diverso dal Castiel di venerdì, da quello che lo aiuta con l'Impala o dall'altro che serve ai tavoli. Questo è così pateticamente umano, come se lo strato di invulnerabilità che credeva lo avvolgesse si fosse appena dissolto. E oltre questo, oltre l'immagine che Dean ha di Cas, li stereotipi che ha bisogno di crearsi e che stanno lentamente prendendo piede nella sua testa, non vede altro che un pozzo di solitudine. Si chiede come fosse la guerra - come fosse Castiel, in guerra, quest'uomo che sta ammettendo di non avere armi contro la normalità – e se ne senta la mancanza (come potrebbe?) o se ne sia braccato come lo è la lepre dal cacciatore.

Dean sa che in battaglia non bisogna far altro che fidarsi del proprio generale, che obbedire agli ordini nello stesso modo in cui si obbedisce a un padre. 

«Quindi» le spalle di Castiel si abbassano mentre butta fuori tutta l'aria «È solo difficile adattarsi»

Ecco, ora servirebbe davvero tanto una birra «E ti adatti aiutandomi con l'Impala?»

Castiel sorride, ma è un sorriso brutto e spezzato e Dean lo odia «Mi fa sentire bene» risponde «Non mi piace essere inutile»

**

Castiel capisce perché il venerdì del poker si fosse arrabbiato con Dean durante un acquazzone, senza badare all'acqua che scende giù e gli infradicia il trench coat.

Non ha nessun motivo per pensarci, solo succede che lo fa. Ed è strano, ricordare il modo in cui è stato furioso verso quella persona che l'ha guardato con disprezzo dicendogli di _essere umano_. Come se qualcuno dovesse ricordargli cosa significhi esserlo. 

Castiel è sempre stato troppo vicino all'umanità e ha sempre dovuto lottare contro di essa e per essa, perché è questo che ti fa l'esercito, ti fa dimenticare di essere un uomo; ti prede e toglie tutto ciò che c'è in te per sostituirlo con lo scopo, con l'obbiettivo, con il servire. Diventi un soldato, nient'altro.

Anni passati ad addestrarsi gli hanno insegnato a non sentire niente, a non mostrare niente, perché era quello che doveva fare per sopravvivere. Così era diventato ciò che suo padre aveva sempre voluto che fosse e in quel momento, di fronte a Dean Winchester fieramente umano e stanco e indifferente, la rabbia è stata semplice. Non crede neanche che fosse colpa di Dean. La maggior parte del tempo, Castiel non sa verso cosa si senta arrabbiato o perché lo sia.

Una parte di lui è consapevole che il motivo per cui abbia aspettato tanto a trovarsi un appartamento e per disfare i bagagli, sia che farlo avrebbe reso la situazione definitiva. Avrebbe significato accettare la paura e la rabbia e la disperazione e lo stare male; accettare che semplicemente le cose non _passano e basta_ , a meno che tu non faccia in modo che accada. 

Castiel non è pronto per quel tipo di pensieri.

Entra nel market, sgocciolando nell'ingresso, sentendo il calore del luogo chiuso abbattersi su di lui. Gira per i corridoi senza un'idea precisa e alla fine compra quello che compra sempre, neanche facendo lo sforzo di pensare ad altro. 

Alla cassa, il solito ragazzino gli imbusta la spesa. 

«Grazie mille, signore»

Castiel chiude il portafogli, prendendo la propria busta. Legge il nome sulla targhetta. «Grazie a te, Alfie»

Il ragazzino sorride «In realtà il mio nome è Samandriel, signore. Non ci stava nella targhetta e così mi hanno dato questa»

Castiel lo guarda per un attimo, poi annuisce e se ne va, senza aggiungere altro.

Quando ritorna all'Impala è ormai bagnato fino alle ossa. Forse è per questo che il suo stomaco fa così male. Si passa una mano sul volto, reprimendo il fastidio. Cerca le chiavi dell'appartamento mentre sale le scale.

Da quando si è trasferito, in qualche modo Castiel ha trovato una sua routine. È misera, e vuota, e la maggior parte del tempo neanche si accorge che lo sia. Quando ha ore libere, cammina; o corre, perché lo aiuta a non pensare. E quando va da Naomi, dice sempre che sta meglio e lei non gli crede mai.

Nella sua routine qualche volta c'è dell'altro. C'è Balthazar che bussa alla sua porta per una cosa o per un altra, di tanto in tanto con Anna al suo fianco; c'è Jessica che continua a fargli crostate e Dean e le sue riparazioni e deve avere una debolezza per lui, e– 

Castiel ha appena il tempo di sentire «Hey, tutto okay?» prima di ritrovarsi ad accasciarsi sulla parete, la vista annebbiata e il sangue nelle orecchie. 

«Dio, sei zuppo»

Castiel alza gli occhi. Dean lo sta sorreggendo.

*

L'idea di andare alla Roadhouse gli viene quando, aprendo il frigo di Castiel, lo trova desolatamente vuoto.

«Mangi, almeno?» 

«Solo quando me ne ricordo» 

«Stramboide» 

L'appartamento di Castiel è esattamente come Dean e Sam l'hanno lasciato prima di affittarlo. Castiel non ha aggiunto niente e, a parte per dei flaconi allineati di fronte alla finestra e per una mela lasciata a metà, quel posto non ha l'aria di essere abitato.

Chiude il frigorifero con uno sbuffo, osservando Castiel appoggiare il proprio trench coat sul divano con una certa cura, le spalle arcuate, il viso troppo teso perché possa avere davvero un'espressione.

Riesce a immaginarselo in quell'appartamento, in mezzo a tante cose che non gli appartengono, seduto a fissare il vuoto. Ha come la sensazione che quell'immagine lo perseguiterà per tutta la vita. Si schiarisce la gola, mentre Castiel si toglie le scarpe.

Sembra stanco. Forse la roadhouse non è una buona idea, dopotutto.

«Dovresti fare una doccia e mettere dei vestiti puliti» 

Con un cenno del capo, Castiel acconsente alla proposta di Dean. Quando scompare nel corridoio, Dean sente le spalle alleggerirsi. Fruga nelle tasche del trench coat fino a trovare le chiavi, e dopo una serie di avanti e indietro dal proprio appartamento a quello di Castiel, riesce a mettere su una zuppa al pomodoro quasi decente.

Sono passati secoli dall'ultima volta che l'ha cucinata. Devono essere almeno un paio d'anni dall'ultima influenza di Sam, da quella volta che aveva il naso tutto tappato e credeva che sarebbe morto di raffreddore.

Castiel ricompare con dei vestiti del tutto identici, solo asciutti e puliti, quando la zuppa è appena a metà cottura. 

«Che cosa stai canticchiando?» 

«Hey Jude»

Dean osserva Castiel farsi un po' più vicino, spiando oltre la sua spalla, con i capelli bagnati e l'odore del bagnoschiuma addosso. «Mi piace» dice semplicemente, e Dean non dovrebbe sentire il suo petto riempirsi di calore. Non per una cosa simile.

Castiel si allontana, iniziando a rovistare tra le mensole alla ricerca di piatti e bicchieri e di una tovaglia. Si scopre che Castiel ne possiede solo di plastica, ma questo a Dean va bene. Una zuppa al pomodoro in piatti di plastica è comunque molto meglio del solito cibo d'asporto mangiato senza neanche sentirne il sapore.

Lo osserva con la coda dell'occhio sistemare la tavola «Oh, mio dio» si lascia scappare «Che diavolo sono quei calzini?»

Qualcuno deve aver preso Castiel e glieli deve aver infilati a forza, è l'unica soluzione. Castiel semplicemente abbassa gli occhi, osservando i propri piedi come se si fosse appena reso conto dell'assurdità a righe colorate che ha indosso, e poi lo alza, accigliato «Sono nuovi» spiega «E mi piacciono» 

Dean può giurare che ci sia una lieve minaccia in quelle parole. Sente il suo volto distendersi in un sorriso, e per un momento riesce ad immaginarsi quella casa se Castiel decidesse di viverci per davvero. È una bella immagine.

La zuppa inizia a bollire «Sai, credo sia pronta» Dean la gira un paio di volte, tirando fuori il mestolo di legno «Vuoi assaggiare?» 

Castiel si muove lentamente, come se qualcosa l'avesse appena scosso. Dean lo vede farsi vicino e accostare le labbra al mestolo, e in quel certo c'è una certa confidenza, una familiarità che non ha intenzione di analizzare, né di capire da dove si nata. Per un attimo, ha voglia di scappare. 

Castiel si lecca le labbra «È buona» 

«Lo so, sono fantastico» Dean sogghigna, spegnendo i fornelli.

Allora Castiel lo fissa, dritto negli occhi «Sì, lo sei» 

È il modo in cui lo dice, come se Dean fosse davvero qualcosa di meraviglioso e Castiel non potesse fare nient'altro che prenderne atto, che esserne immensamente riconoscente, a farlo sentire male, perché non si merita una cosa del genere, non davvero.


	4. Capitolo 3

 

Capitolo 3

Il circolo di pettegolezzi dell'Impala è terribilmente efficiente e ben presto la notizia “Dean era nell'appartamento di Cas” si diffonde a macchia d'olio. Dean non se ne accorge subito perché ha cose più importanti a cui pensare, come per esempio cercare di tenersi un lavoro oppure impedire all'edificio di collassare su se stesso. 

Il primo indizio arriva lunedì, perché a quanto pare la domenica l'informazione stava ancora viaggiando e lievitando, quando Dean incrocia Jessica sul pianerottolo – fin qui niente di strano. La saluta come fa sempre, tentennando un attimo nella speranza che quel saluto diventi una chiacchiera e che la chiacchiera converga in “Sam sta bene, anche se ultimamente non fa che parlare di te”. Ma niente. Jessica non ricambia il suo saluto, congedandolo con uno sguardo gelido e ferito. Gira il capo dall'altra parte e se ne va, tutta arrabbiata.  Allarmarsi sarebbe stato stupido, perché Dean fa un sacco di cose che fanno arrabbiare le ragazze anche quando crede di non aver fatto un bel niente. Quindi okay.

Poi c'è Sam, che però non è infuriato o cose simili. No, lui lo fissa. Da dietro il libro che sta leggendo, da oltre il dannato bicchiere da cui sta bevendo; perfino nell'altra stanza, quando è da solo, Dean può sentire lo sguardo del fratello su di lui – ed è uno sguardo insistente e inquietante. 

Nuove – numerose – avvisaglie vengono da tutti gli altri. Gabriel ridacchia, ma lui ridacchia qualcosa come sempre; Balthazar gli lancia un'occhiata alla “so cosa hai fatto”, mentre Anna fa Anna, ossia si apposta dietro di lui in versione _serial killer nei sedili posteriori dell'auto_ ed è molto, molto eloquente nel suo silenzio.  La cosa peggiore è che anche Castiel è strano – Dean intende più del solito, perché Cas è tipo il sindaco di Stranolandia, capitale di qualche posto chiamato Stranezza. Gli lancia una profonda, stramba occhiata colma di una delusione che Dean pensa di essersi immaginato, ma che lo fa comunque sentire come se avesse fatto qualcosa di orribile e di sbagliato.

Poi c'è il fatto che gli tutti guardino male Dean, ma con Cas siano _compassionevoli_.

«Credi che dovremmo preoccuparci?» domanda, ormai mezzo isterico, molto più che _preoccupato_ , perché qualsiasi cosa sia ha a che fare con lui. Con loro. 

Castiel lo degna di una delle sue non-espressioni e, davvero, Dean prova l'istinto di picchiarlo. Quantomeno può gestire il bisogno di prenderlo a pugni – è un sentimento intimo, familiare, e vi è così abituato tanto da esserne tranquillizzato. Non come l'imbarazzatissima conversazione della sera prima. «Credo che tu debba scusarti» esordisce allora, fissandolo dritto dritto negli occhi e facendolo sentire come se gli stesse perforando il cranio con lo sguardo «Sam potrebbe aver frainteso la nostra relazione. Non voglio che Sam fraintenda»

Dean vorrebbe dire che (a) non c'è nessuna “loro” relazione, che (b) Sam non può fraintendere un bel niente perché è troppo occupato a spalare la propria merda e che (c) perché dovrebbe scusarsi? Ma Castiel è scompare prima ancora che possa formulare tutti questi pensieri, quindi niente.  In poche parole:  _che diavolo?_ Davvero, se sta succedendo qualcosa Dean inizia a voler essere messo al corrente, soprattutto perché ne sembra il protagonista.

Ci vuole un intera giornata perché scopra – grazie a Bobby – che è stata la serata da Castiel a renderlo l'uomo più conosciuto del west.  Sembra che Balthazar ne sia venuto in qualche modo a conoscenza, facendo girare la notizia per gli appartamenti in un tempo di dieci minuti.

Se la prendono tutti come se Dean avesse fatto qualcosa di tremendo, mancando un giuramento di cui neanche lui è a conoscenza o chissà che altro passi nelle loro piccole teste bacate. È per questo genere di cavolate che Dean non ha amici. Vuole dire, lui ha amici: ha Sam e ha Bobby, che sono rispettivamente suo fratello e il suo padre-sostituto, okay, ma sono amici grandiosi. E, soprattutto, a loro è consentito impicciarsi degli affari suoi (nel minimo indispensabile) mentre è già tanto che conceda a quegli idioti che gli pagano l'affitto di sapere il suo cognome. Ha anche Charlie che, certo, al più piccolo sgarro potrebbe hackerargli il conto corrente, ma è grandiosa comunque (e deve ricordarsi di chiamarla, perché è la seconda domenica che salta il Real People Game e sarà più che furiosa).

Per cui non vuole capire: che Jessica continui pure la non rivolgergli la parola e che Sam continui ad osservarlo, così come può continuare a farlo Anna e come Balthazar può continuare a fare Balthazar. _Chi se ne frega_ , pensa, eppure sbaglia di nuovo nel farsi il nodo alla cravatta e la lascia cadere sulla camicia con un gesto stizzito. Prende un profondo respiro e si lava la faccia, fissando a lungo il bianco del lavello.

In passato, circa ai tempi del liceo, aveva degli amici. A parte Cassie, a cui non vuole proprio pensare, grazie tante, c'era Benny – che era, beh, sì, qualcosa si molto simile a un amico. Dean aveva stroncato i rapporti subito dopo la morte dei genitori e tutti i problemi con l'Impala. Quello non è stato un bel periodo, ma se chiunque avesse chiesto a Dean quale fosse la sua definizione di bel periodo, lui non avrebbe saputo rispondere.

Se continua così arriverà in ritardo in banca e sarà comunque colpa dei suoi inquilini e del modo in cui lo distraggono dalle cose importanti. Fa una smorfia, perché il solo pensiero lo lascia interdetto e perché è più facile pensare a come prendere a calci quel coglione di Gabriel piuttosto che riflettere sul colloquio che lo aspetta.  Fa schifo in queste cose. È Sam quello bravo con la burocrazia, quello che trova le parole giuste da dire e il modo giusto in cui dirle, che non si fa lasciar trascinare dall'impeto o dall'emozione. Dean è più uno che spara prima e fa le domande dopo, e le formalità non sono proprio il suo campo.  Prende un altro respiro, ricordando a se stesso che non ha più cinque anni e non ha più bisogno che la mamma gli canticchi Hey Jude per rassicurarlo. Ecco, ora il nodo è perfetto.

Pensa ancora che ipotecare l'Impala sia stata la scelta più sbagliata della sua vita.  Dean ha una certa propensione nel deludere gli altri, e immagina  _quanto_ suo padre sarebbe fiero di lui sapendo quel che ha fatto. Contrae la mascella, stringendo i denti, un gusto di vomito che gli invade la bocca non appena si ritrova a parcheggiare l'auto di Bobby fuori dalla banca. Sa che cosa è, quel misto di colpa e paura che lo assale ogni volta che ha anche solo sfiorato dal pensiero di poter perdere l'Impala, ciò per cui suo padre e sua madre hanno lavorato tutta la vita. Deglutisce quella poca saliva che ha in bocca nella speranza di buttare giù con essa anche tutta la merda che gli intasa il cervello.

*

  


Bobby ha una stanza chiamata p _anic room_ , costruita in un fine settimana in cui non aveva proprio nient'altro da fare. Diciamo pure che più che essere un bunker è un'espansione della cantina che per un motivo o per un altro sta sotto la portineria e che Bobby ha riempito di libri, buon Whiskey e un letto, e vi si rifugia quando le cose nell'Impala si fanno semplicemente insopportabili (o quando vuole sfuggire all'ennesima inutile riunione condominiale). Alcuni di quei libri sono anche preziosi e si dovrebbero trovare in posti come musei più che in una cantina a prendere umido, ma a sua discolpa Bobby può dire che sono adeguatamente assicurati e ben tenuti. 

Quel giorno sembra un buon giorno per chiudercisi dentro e buttare via la chiave. 

Prima di tutto, a un orario come le sette e mezza del mattino, un corriere di Amazon scarica uno scatolone di bambole gonfiabili nell'androne, consegna a nome di Gabriel. Bobby firma con fare scocciato e rimanda a casa quel povero fattorino dall'aria annoiata e stanca. Alle otto e mezza, prima che vada ad aprire l'officina, Anna lo blocca e lo prega di far tornare Dean sulla retta via, perché a lei Dean piace, e tanto, ma non riesce proprio a passare sopra i suoi – qual'era il termine che aveva usato? - “Sporchi affari”. Bobby promette che parlerà con Dean, ma Anna non sembra proprio convinta (forse perché Bobby ride come un ragazzino).

Poi è il turno di Balthazar. Ora, lui non sa quali e quante uova siano rotte in quella testa, ma ogni giorno sospetta che una in più si sia aggiunta alla conta di quelle strapazzate. Lo chiama mentre è intento a spiegare a Garth come rispondere adeguatamente ai clienti, perché un “Hi-Oh!” non è il fottuto modo di rispondere al telefono a meno che non si stia in Texas («E ti sembra che viviamo in Texas, Garth?» Garth apre la bocca e la richiude appena incrocia lo sguardo di Bobby, che continua «Appunto. Niente Texas»). Balthazar vuole scrivere una diffida formale a Dean e aiutare Sam a uscire dal circolo di dipendenza che lo lega al suo compagno. Bobby fa sì che Garth sia particolarmente pedante con Balthazar, il quale riattacca quando entra in scena Mr. Fizzle. 

La peggiore però è Jessica. A Bobby lei piace perché è l'unica il cui treno sta ancora nelle rotaie, perché non ordina cose stupide su internet e perché la colpa peggiore che le si possa attribuire è quella di essere andata a vivere lì e di avere un'amica matta come Becky.  
Jessica va direttamente in officina, tenendo tra le mani un pacco di biscotti, assecondando il bisogno di dover sempre portare qualcosa con sé durante le visite inaspettate. Il fulcro del suo discorso, che tiene con il cuore in mano e gli occhi grandi e liquidi di dolore, è che non vuole una rottura tra Sam e Dean, perché li _shippa_ , o qualcosa del genere. Almeno, questo è quello che dice _prima_. Poi arrossisce, balbetta e aggiunge «È che Sam è chiaramente la ragazza, tra i due, e se Dean lo lasciasse probabilmente starebbe a pezzi»

Bobby non può obbiettare su questo. Sul fatto che Sam sia la ragazza, intende, sebbene anche Dean sia una grande principessina in attesa del ballo. 

Quando la sera torna a casa e Dean gli chiede che cazzo stia succedendo, inizia a pensare di aver davvero bisogno immediato della panic room, perché per quanto la cosa lo diverta non può gestire lo stato di allarme generale che regna nell'Impala.  Bobby ha sempre preso in giro i ragazzi per il loro rapporto, con Dean tutto intento a farsi grande e ipercompensare la propria mascolinità e Sam che si venderebbe un polmone solo per renderlo felice. Per questo è stato facile, anni fa, quando Gabriel ha chiesto perché quelli del 3A – i proprietari – avessero lo stesso cognome, fare una battuta sul fatto che fossero sposati. Solo che è stato preso troppo sul serio.

La cosa continua a essere fottutamene esilarante. 

Un giorno lo dirà a Dean. Forse.

*

  


Naomi è silenziosa. Castiel dovrebbe capire immediatamente che quello non è un buon segno.

«Non credo di capire» 

Naomi spinge una penna e un foglio di carta verso di lui «Voglio che disegni la prima cosa che ti viene in mente, Castiel» 

«Non so disegnare» 

«Non importa» 

Castiel prende un profondo respiro, contraendo la mascella. Questa potrebbe essere la loro peggiore seduta; peggiore anche della prima, di quella in cui Castiel è rimasto in silenzio a fissare un punto imprecisato della parete, desiderando essere in qualsiasi altro posto, quasi beandosi della propria disperazione.

Naomi lo fissa a lungo, tamburellando le dita. Alla fine, la vittoria è sua. Castiel afferra una penna.

Dopo qualche secondo d'attesa, Naomi sta guardando il suo disegno «Questo è...» 

«Un gattino» 

Naomi alza gli occhi. È la prima volta in cui la vede sconcertata «Disegni gattini» 

«No» Castiel stringe le labbra, facendo un cenno col capo «Non solo gattini» indica un punto nel foglio «Sono gattini _e_ Adam» 

«Castiel, è un modo subdolo per prendermi in giro?»

Castiel sorride, ma la lascia nel dubbio.

*

Quando ritorna all'Impala, Castiel capisce immediatamente che la porta del suo appartamento è stata forzata. È stato addestrato per notarlo, così come è stato addestrato a non fare rumore, a muoversi velocemente e a mantenere il controllo.  Non ci sono situazioni in cui Castiel lo perda, ma riesce comunque a sentire il sangue pompare nelle orecchie e coprire ogni rumore.

Allunga una mano verso la maniglia e questa cede immediatamente, la porta che si spalanca con una piccola spinta.  Ha un moto di disgusto quando qualcosa di amaro gli invade la bocca e lo costringe a pensare che qualcuno ha forzato la serratura di casa, che qualcuno è entrato e lui non può fare nient'altro che entrare a sua volta, appiattendosi contro la parete. Inspira e espira lentamente, e tempo addietro un atteggiamento del genere avrebbe significato  _pericolo_ .  Anche adesso. Anche adesso sente il suo corpo in pericolo, sente il bisogno di correre via, lontano, andarsene, e di attaccare, di uccidere prima di essere ucciso. Di proteggersi. Lui o loro. E deve farlo, deve, ed è come se una patina opalescente gli offuscasse la vista, come se agisse fuori dal proprio corpo.

Qualcuno ride. 

Castiel riprende lentamente a respirare ed è doloroso. Sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre, alza e abbassa gli occhi: ha un ginocchio premuto contro il collo di qualcuno, il braccio destro della persona sotto di lui girato verso la schiena, e versi di protesta arrivano da quello che si rende conto essere Balthazar. Per un attimo, non può allentare la stretta. Sente i suoi muscoli rilassarsi, cercare di convincerlo che tutto vada bene. Ma non va bene. Non va bene affatto, ed è uno sforzo immenso lasciarlo andare, uno sforzo immenso ingoiare la paura e comprendere di non essere solo.

Gabriel sta continuando a ridere come se il mondo di Castiel non avesse appena rallentato. Gli da una manata sulla spalla, facendolo immobilizzare, e Castiel si ritrova ad aprire e chiudere una mano, mentre i suoi occhi corrono da una parte all'altra della stanza.

Anna è distesa sul divano, con una rivista sulle gambe e sta ridendo a sua volta; mentre Jessica, in cucina, continua a tenere in mano il telefono cellulare, a controllarlo e abbassarlo e controllarlo ancora.

«Urg, credevo fossimo amici, Cassie» Balthazar si alza in piedi, massaggiandosi il collo. _Amici_. Castiel indugia su quella parola, stringendo le labbra in una linea sottile, con amarezza.

Sente il cuore tornare a battere normalmente, senza poter far niente per la sensazione di costrizione che lo sta soffocando. Vorrebbe dire scusa, perché non è sicuro di ricordare come ci si comporta. Sa solo che Balthazar gli piace, e gli piace il modo in cui continua a bussare alla sua porta, a fargli vedere film di serie B degli anni novanta e di come ogni sua nuova mostra sia peggio della precedente. E non vuole che Balthazar abbia _paura_ di lui. 

Non ora che Castiel ha capito di meritare degli amici.

«Andiamo, ditemi che non mi sono persa qualcosa di divertente» Jessica sbuffa, mettendo il cellulare in tasca. Lascia la cucina per costringere Anna a cedergli un po' di spazio sul divano. 

«Abbiamo solo scoperto che il signor Trench Coat, qui in fondo, potrebbe uccidere a mani nude» Anna rivolge a Castiel una bozza di sorriso «Ciao, Castiel» 

Anna scherza, ma Castiel potrebbe farlo. Potrebbe uccidere a mani nude. L'ha già fatto. Ha la nausea.

Gabriel, ancora con gli occhi lucidi per le risate, fa un saluto con due dita «Hey, bro» 

Balthazar si butta su una sedia sbuffando, tutto dolorante e un po' impressionato, contorcendo il viso in un espressione di dolore non appena si siede. Prevede che la schiena gli farà male per un po' – questo significa che sta invecchiando, maledizione.  Castiel gli rivolge una delle sue facce più inespressive ed è allora che nota come il salotto sia stato modificato. C'è il solito, scomodo divano, e di fronte ad esso sono state disposte circolarmente delle sedie.  E quello appeso è definitivamente uno striscione. Appeso al contrario. Castiel ruota la testa per cercare di leggerlo.

«Andiamo, come è possibile che non riusciate neanche ad appendere uno striscione?» Gabriel rotea gli occhi verso Balthazar, con l'aria di uno che è contemporaneamente annoiato e esasperato.

«Perché stai guardando me?»

«Non sto guardando te, razza di maniaco paranoico»

Anna alza gli occhi dal giornale «Sì, lo stai guardando» 

Una cosa simile non è mai successa nell'esercito e Castiel ha il presentimento che non dovrebbe accadere e basta. Si chiede quanti condomini si introducano furtivamente in un appartamento e appendano male uno striscione. Il buon senso suggerisce _nessuno_.  In realtà Castiel non sa cosa sia d'uso  _in generale_ . Ha un flash dell'accampamento, immagini che si susseguono di visi tutti uguali, tutti sporchi e marcati e inumani, perché è questo che fa l'addestramento: ti porta via è la tua individualità. Impari la gerarchia, a stare al tuo posto e a non dubitare, a non avere domande e ad agire come uno strumento.  Castiel ha sempre avuto domande. Non è una cosa che si affronta facilmente quando tutto ciò che si vuole è non morire.

Là da dove viene non possono esistere una Jessica, o un Gabriel, o un Balthazar. Non possono esserci una Anna o un Sam. Dean. Non può esistere Dean. Eppure, per un attimo, Castiel lo immagina e può vederlo in tuta mimetica, al suo fianco in un camion dell'esercito; la sera all'accampamento, con pessimo alcol, intorno a un fuoco; può vederlo ammiccare a un altro soldato e ridere alle sue battute e il modo in cui tutto questo gli sembra appropriato è sbagliato, Castiel lo sa. Ma Dean ha l'aria di uno che è stato in guerra e non è mai tornato. 

«Comunque» la voce di Balthazar è alta, risveglia Castiel dai suoi pensieri e Dean scompare in un battito di ciglia. Sembra che abbiano smesso di litigare, e ora Gabriel sta seduto a un lato del divano con le braccia incrociate e un broncio sul viso.

Jessica batte le mani. Forza un sorriso che ha poco di naturale «Questa è un _inserzione_ » spiega.

«Si dice _intervento_ , Jess» Gabriel sogghigna e Jessica rotea gli occhi, borbottando un « _Massì, quello che è_ » 

L'unico intervento che Castiel conosce è quello chirurgico. Il suo sguardo vaga per la stanza alla ricerca di una spiegazione, ma ciò che ottiene è solo lo sguardo languido e dispiaciuto di Jessica. 

«Vedi, dobbiamo parlare di Dean» a dirlo è Balthazar, che sforza questo sorriso, uno brutto che vuole sembrare divertito ma in realtà è solo brutalmente cupo. 

«E di Sam» aggiunge Jessica, mentre si trova una sedia e accavalla le gambe, incrociando le braccia con fare colpevole.

Castiel stringe gli occhi, stirando un poco le spalle e volgendosi verso Anna quando dice «E della loro relazione»

C'è un ricordo – un po' stretto, un po' ovattato - del primo giorno di Castiel nell'Impala. La volta che è stato svegliato nel mezzo della notte e che il cuore gli è quasi esploso in petto sentendo i rumori oltre la porta, vedendo altro e non una porta – ricorda il sudore lungo la schiena e quanto si fosse sentito vulnerabile prima di riprendere il controllo di se stesso e di destarsi definitivamente dal fumo del sonno. Ricorda il modo in cui Sam si fosse scusato per Dean il giorno dopo.

Scolla le spalle «Ti sei mai domandato perché abbiano lo stesso cognome?» dice Jessica, con una voce professionale, quasi delicata, la stessa che adotta in ospedale quando ha a che fare con i pazienti e la stessa con cui ti dicono che tuo padre è morto. «O perché vivano insieme?» man mano che parla, il suo tono diventa sempre più flebile.

Castiel non ha bisogno di sentire quel discorso. 

Gabriel, però, decide di continuare. Sbuffa, borbotta e si agita sulla sedia, sfoderando uno dei suoi sogghigni da Io Ero Qui Prima Di Te E Ne So Di Più «Non so cosa voi due stiate portando avanti, ma Dean e Sam sono tipo _insieme-insieme_ » 

Una cosa che Castiel ha notato dell'Impala è che tutti sembrano avere sguardi molto significativi. Quelli che gli vengono rivolti non sono da meno.  A quel punto Anna storce il naso, puntellando i gomiti sulle cosce e sporgendosi in avanti «L'intervento non è stato creato per questo, Gabriel» sbotta, e c'è dell'offesa nei suoi occhi.

«Il punto è che non vogliamo che tu ti faccia delle idee, ecco. E che stia male» Questa volta è Anna a prendere la parola. Castiel si volta verso di lei, il viso immerso nella rivista senza che la stia leggendo davvero. 

«In poche parole, non portartelo a letto» Balthazar la fa breve e gli occhi di Castiel sono fulminei su di lui, stretti e scuri «Non è stato così difficile, no?» 

Nessuno aggiunge altro. E l'atmosfera in qualche modo cambia. Un momento prima sono tutti seduti, con Castiel in piedi e un silenzio macabro su di loro; un momento dopo Jessica sta frugando nella dispensa e Balthazar si sta lamentando di come non ci sia una televisione e di come avrebbe dovuto portare il monopoli, perché il monopoli è sempre divertente «O la Wii. Ma non hai una dannata tv, quindi niente Wii»

Gabriel passa il suo tempo in cucina, affiancando Jessica mentre prepara da mangiare, lamentandosi di quanto poco zucchero ci sia in quel posto. Castiel si guarda intorno – per una volta, pensa, è bello che sia così rumoroso.  Si siede affianco ad Anna, continuando a guardare un punto sul pavimento «Perché l'Intervento?» dice, e Anna sussulta. La sente trattenere il respiro. È sicuro che non abbia voltato una sola pagina da quando hanno iniziato a parlare.

Anna rimane in silenzio, il volto nascosto, e passa così tanto tempo che quando parla Castiel non è preparato «Perché sappiamo tutti come può essere Dean» abbassa il giornale, sorridendo appena «È così... Dean, capisci? Ha volte hai l'impressione che sia un idiota e altre che sia fantastico e lui mi piace, mi piace davvero tanto, ma non voglio- non vogliamo che tu ci stia male»

Castiel la guarda e vorrebbe dire qualcosa.

«E Sam è- non si può competere con Sam, Cassie. E non vogliamo che lui fraintenda»

Castiel annuisce pacatamente, e rimangono in silenzio finché Balthazar non apre lo stanzino che Castiel non ha mai avuto la premura di aprire, iniziando a frugarci dentro. Qualche ora dopo, sono tutti ancora lì. Escono e entrano dall'appartamento portando ogni volta qualcosa di diverso, da un paio di pomodori a un paio di Nintendo DS. C'è un dialogo paradossale tra Balthazar e Gabriel riguardo la produzione di banane in Venezuela. 

Anche Castiel esce, un paio di volte. La prima per chiedere in prestito a Bobby una pentola, la seconda per cercare un fornello elettrico (sempre da Bobby). Quando incontra Dean sul pianerottolo ignora il prurito dietro il collo e  _non vuole che Sam fraintenda_ .

Dean se ne va sbuffando, e Castiel rimane a guardarlo andarsene. Non realizza che Gabriel è dietro di lui finché non dice «Ti piace proprio, eh?»

Castiel non ha parole per obbiettare.

«Non ti preoccupare» Gabriel alza le spalle. È come se il suo tono canzonatorio non fosse mai esistito «Anche a me piacciono Sam e Dean, ma non voglio che lo sappiano»

«Perché?»

Invece di rispondere, Gabriel chiede «Hai fratelli o sorelle, Cas?»

«No»

«Appunto. Amo i miei fratelli, ma mi prenderei a calci sui denti da solo piuttosto che ammetterlo. Con Dean e Sam è qualcosa del genere»

«Non è normale»

Gabriel ride «Dici così perché non conosci la mia famiglia»

*

  


«Avevamo un accordo. Un anno di tempo»

Il volto di Crowley non ha niente di diverso da quello di Alistair mentre porta i polpastrelli sotto il mento «Alla luce della sua situazione, mi vedo costretto a ritrattare, signor Winchester»

Contrae la mandibola. «Ma avevamo un accordo» insiste, perché al momento è l'unica cosa che può fare e perché non può permettere a una nota di panico di prendersi possesso di lui «Un anno per rimetterci in pari con i pagamenti»

Crowley sorride, come se fosse un amico. Gesù Cristo. Dean ha sofferto per avere quell'anno di proroga. Ci sono state chiamate su chiamate, giri di personale, compilazione di documenti e giornate spese facendo avanti e indietro per gli uffici. 

«Sono certo che la mia assistente le ha spiegato il perché della nostra decisione» continua, arricciando le labbra.

Sì, l'ha fatto, l'ha fatto eccome, fino al punto in cui Dean non ha iniziato a dirle che voleva parlare con il direttore. Alistair era un gran figlio di puttana, ma almeno lui manteneva la parola data.

«Non ci è possibile, alla luce degli ultimi saldi, concederle un'ulteriore proroga»

Lo stomaco di Dean si contrae. Non gli piace. È come quando Sam aveva cinque anni e gli chiedeva in continuazione il perché delle cose: _perché papà non viene a prendermi a scuola? Perché papà non è venuto alla recita?_ Stupide recite. Sam faceva sempre la parte di un albero, e piangeva ogni volta che tra il pubblico c'era solo Dean. Qui però non si tratta però di inventarsi una scusa o di proteggere un bambino – qui si tratta di trovare un compromesso tra quello che Dean può o non può fare. In questo momento, non può pagare l'ipoteca e questo gli fa venir voglia di coprirsi il viso con le mani nella speranza che tutto passi, di accucciarsi e respirare profondamente e poi vomitare tutto ciò che ha (o non ha) nello stomaco.

«Non è semplice, signor Winchester» Crowley parla con un delizioso accento irlandese e delle piccole rughe intorno agli occhi «Le opzioni sono poche. Un ulteriore rinvio del pagamento potrebbe portare la questione sul piano legale, con conseguente sequestro del bene impegnato»

E Dean non ha bisogno di sentirselo dire, grazie tante. 

Ma non può. Non può vendere. L'impala è tutto ciò che ha.

«Voglio farle una proposta» Crowley si schiarisce la gola, rizzando la schiena e sorridendo affabile. Lo sente fischiettare mentre apre un cassetto e ne tira fuori una busta. 

Se la situazione prima era disperata, ora è disperata e _losca_.

Dean alza un sopracciglio «Valuti la mia offerta» continua, storcendo la bocca «Basta un sì, un cenno del capo. È equa, considerando la situazione» 

Ci vuole tutta la sua buona volontà per non sputargli in un occhio, per non urlargli in faccia tutti i casini che quel posto ha creato ai suoi genitori e che continua a creare a lui, perché è un coglione e perché non c'era nessun'altra soluzione, all'epoca, se non cercare di tappare i buchi creati da John Winchester con altri casini.  Dean ricorda le liti con Sam, anni e anni fa. Ci sono state urla e altre urla e hanno fatto sentire a Dean lo stesso peso, lo stesso bruciore nel petto di quando erano John e Mary a urlare, di quando le porte sbattevano e lui ci scherzava sopra portando Sam lontano, da qualsiasi altra parte che non fosse casa.  Ma immagina, mentre sotterra l'ultimo fremito d'ira sotto una pozza di catrame e si scioglie in un sorriso forzato, che accettare la busta e nasconderla nella tasca interna della giacca sia la mossa migliore. Si schiarisce la gola, guardando ovunque ma non verso Crowley, fingendo di esaminare una lunga (vuota) mensola in vetro. «Quanto tempo ho per rifletterci?» domanda distrattamente.

«Signor Winchester, pos- »

«Dean» lo interrompe, smettendo di fissare la mensola, rivolgendogli uno sguardo vago, dall'aria cordiale. Il Signor Winchester è suo padre «Preferisco Dean»

« _Dean_ » Crowley si corregge, scandendo bene le parole «Se riesce a mantenere il passo con le rate odierne, forse potrebbe protrarre la situazione ancora per almeno due mesi. Ma visti gli arretrati e... »

Dean si alza. La sedia fa un rumore brusco quando viene improvvisamente spinta all'indietro «Capisco» proferisce, annuendo «La ringrazio del suo tempo»

Si congeda in questo modo. Ha un vago ricordo di come è uscito fuori dall'ufficio, delle gambe pesanti e dell'ostentato bisogno di fermarsi un attimo e prendere un respiro profondo. È certo di aver premuto il bottone dell'ascensore e, viste le scritte che gli impregnano la mano, la receptionist deve avergli dato il suo numero. Si chiama Kara e tutto ciò che Dean può dire di lei è che non ha gli occhi blu, perché in quel caso se lo sarebbe ricordato.

Nel parcheggio si annota il numero sul cellulare – la chiamerà, pensa, e il peso sullo stomaco si alleggerisce – e strofina il pollice, inumidito con un po' di saliva, sul palmo, nella speranza di cancellare i segni della penna o rendergli meno visibili. Il risultato è quasi soddisfacente. 

*

  


Di fronte ai problemi finanziari i pettegolezzi di Balthazar assumono tutta un'altra forma. Dean non se ne cura più quando parcheggia e se ne è già dimenticato quando riporta le chiavi a Bobby, che gli lancia il suo solito sguardo da _spero per te che la mia macchina non abbia neanche un graffio, ragazzo_.  Nell'infinita lista delle cose da risolvere di Dean c'è anche il problema macchina, persistente da quando la sua Chevrolet aveva iniziato a fare fumo nero e non era più partita.

Scuote la testa, sbadigliando. Si trascina su per la prima rampa di scale rischiando di pestare la coda ad Adam – stupido gatto, perché è fuori dall'appartamento di Anna? - e accorgendosi appena del velato silenzio del primo piano. Gradino dopo gradino, la busta nella sua tasca inizia a diventare pesante e incredibilmente reale, come se essere nell'Impala rendesse l'idea di perderla improvvisamente peggiore.  Le case devono essere un po' come le persone. Non ti accorgi quanto ti siano mancate finché non le rivedi – perché la lontananza può essere sopportata e accettata e alle lunghe smette di essere un gran affare; ma poi c'è il ricongiungimento e il peso della distanza ti crolla sulle spalle tutto insieme.

La prima cosa a cui pensa è: devo nasconderlo a Sam? Perché Sam è sempre il suo primo pensiero e Dean fa sempre in modo che la situazione non sia così terribile quando arriva il momento di discuterne. Fa qualche battuta e Sam gli rivolge uno dei suoi sguardi che urla “oh mio dio Dean quanto sei immaturo” e finiscono per guardare vecchi dvd di Chuck Norris e a lanciarsi pop-corn. Dato il quantitativo di tempo che spendono non-insieme e lavorando, questo succede praticamente _mai_.  Ma Sam troverebbe l'offerta di Crowley adatta, qualsiasi cifra ci sia scritta in quella busta, qualsiasi clausola i suoi occhi di avvocato possano cogliere. E allora? Allora che succederebbe?

(Sam venderebbe. Sam se ne andrebbe e troverebbe un altro posto di lavoro e Dean non vuole vendere e non vuole essere senza una casa e _non vuole, non vuole, non vuole_ )

«Dean?»

E Dean si desta e porca puttana, non deve avere un bell'aspetto se Castiel lo sta guardando in quel modo, con gli occhi grandi e scuri e la testa inclinata e quella piccola ruga in mezzo agli occhi che non può essere un buon segno. Ha la schiena dritta come se qualcuno l'avesse disegnata con la riga e, senza accorgersene, Cas fa un passo verso di lui.  Questo è uno dei motivi per cui quando parlano sono sempre troppo vicini. Per questo e perché Cas non ha una dannata concezione degli spazi personali. Deve parlargliene.

Dean sogghigna, imitando un saluto militare di davvero pessimo gusto. Castiel non coglie la presa in giro; o forse è solo troppo occupato a fissarlo per accorgersene.  La porta del 3B è aperta e Cas indossa queste bizzarre, piumose pantofole rosa che sono tanto strane quasi quanto il suo trench coat. Sta per dire qualcosa o fare una battuta sulle pantofole (è indeciso), quando inizia a sentire delle risa (femminili?) e poi Balthazar urla «Sono arrivate le pizze?»

E Castiel si volta. Tutto qui. E non c'è niente di meccanico o di freddo o di forzato in quel gesto, perché è rilassato ed appare così strano. Ma è dalle piccole cose che si notano i cambiamenti e quello lo è, lo è eccome. Per questo Dean si perde un attimo, per questo osserva l'arco delle spalle di Castiel e il modo in cui si abbassano e alzano a ogni respiro. Per questo butta giù tutta l'aria che ha in corpo e rimane per un attimo in apnea.  Poi, ovviamente, Balthazar rovina tutto perché è Balthazar e Dean è costretto a cambiare il soggetto delle sue attenzioni con una smorfia di totale disapprovazione.

Balthazar lo squadra sbalordito. Ha addosso un boa di piume rosa e Dean si chiede che cazzo stia succedendo con il rosa «Dove sono le pizze?» domanda, diretto, guardando dietro le sue spalle con aspettativa.

Castiel si volta, esageratamente serio «Dean non le ha portate»

«Che razza di uomo delle pizze non porta le pizze?» fa una pausa ad effetto, scuotendo il boa  «Sei pessimo nel tuo lavoro. Farò reclamo alla pizzeria»

«Dean non è il fattorino, Balthazar» ancora, Castiel si mostra sempre più serio, quasi referenziale. 

Allora Balthazar frulla un paio di volte le palpebre e c'è un silenzio così affilato che ci si potrebbe tagliare un dannato diamante «In tal caso, Cassei, perché diavolo hai aperto?» 

Castiel lo guarda senza battere ciglio. A Dean non piace venir escluso dalle loro occhiate. Grugnisce qualcosa di non intellegibile e che dovrebbe essere – almeno nella sua mente – un “figlio di puttana”. «Il mio nome è Castiel» 

«Ma Cassei mi piace di più»

Castiel apre la bocca «Il mio nome è-»

«Che ne dici di Cassy?»

«Ho detto che il mio-»

Dean si schiarisce la voce. Rumorosamente. Molto rumorosamente. «Cas. Se proprio dovete discutere su un soprannome, beh, quello è _Cas_ »

Ora lo fissano entrambi. Dean si sente come se avesse detto qualcosa di incredibilmente stupido e vorrebbe rimangiarsi ogni parola, sentendo la punta delle orecchie diventare improvvisamente calda e dissimulando un sorriso «Voglio dire, Cassei è da donna. Cas è da duro»

C'è silenzio. È imbarazzante il modo in cui sia Castiel che Balthazar aggrottano la fronte e inclinano la testa e oddiosanto, che roba è? Gli mette i brividi, porca puttana. Non sa bene se sia la compagnia di Castiel a rendere più inquietante Balthazar o se sia la compagnia di Balthazar a corrompere totalmente Castiel.  Questa è una di quelle domande a cui è bene non ci sia risposta.

Mentre Castiel continua a fissarlo tutto concentrato, il viso di Balthazar si scioglie. Scuote il capo, schiaffandosi una mano sul volto « _Cas_? Non mi piace. Anche Anna dice che Cassei è meglio»

Dean quasi si affoga «Anna? C'è Anna lì dentro?» agita una mano verso l'appartamento.

«E Jessica. E Gabriel» proferisce Castiel, piatto, dandogli di nuovo le spalle per infilarsi appena dentro il 3B e allontanarsi quasi al livello di spazi personali.

«State dando una dannatissima festa?» lo sguardo sorpreso di Dean è tutto per Balthazar, il quale sta giocherellando con il suo boa di piume rosa sventolandone il capo di qua e di là. 

«Non è una festa» dice Castiel «È un _Intervento_ »

Dean si agita, apre e chiude la bocca e sul suo viso passano diverse espressioni, tutte troppo veloci perché possano essere processate dall'occhio umano. Neanche Dean sa bene cosa dovrebbe pensare o dedurre da tutto quello, e il terrore e lo sconcerto e infine lo stupore lo colgono insieme. 

«E tu non sei l'uomo delle pizze» insiste Balthazar, puntandogli contro quel Boa. Dean indietreggia. «Quindi sei inutile e non sei invitato»

«All'Intervento?»

Balthazar scuote la testa, sbuffando scocciato «Alla partita di mosca cieca, mi pare ovvio»

Partita di che diavolo? Ma la porta gli si chiude davanti al naso. Dean manda mentalmente a fanculo tutti, dal Boa di piume fino a Anna e la mosca cieca.  Lascia perdere e non c'è veramente nient'altro da fare. Si massaggia il collo sbuffando, lanciando uno sguardo vacuo verso il suo appartamento. Tornare a casa non è quello di cui ha veramente bisogno e, accompagnato dalla conga che inizia a venir fuori dal 3B, sale un altra rampa di scale e un'altra ancora.

Ci sono pochi luoghi dove poter stare tranquilli nell'Impala. Il tetto è uno di questi posti. Dean apre la porta e viene investito da un vento freddo, che gli fa drizzare tutti i peli che ha sul corpo. Si rannicchia nella propria giacca, sciogliendo il nodo della cravatta e sbottonando il colletto della camicia. Ora sì che riesce a respirare.  Di norma sta il più lontano possibile da quel posto. Ci sale solo quando è veramente fottuto o quando vuole che Sam non gli rompa le palle. In questo caso è perché è più che fottuto e perché Sam non gli romperà le palle da lì a quando Dean sarà nel suo dannato letto a dormire male, mentre Sam rincaserà e si accascerà sul divano come un cane stanco.

Tra un lavoro e un altro, tra un problema e un altro, lui e Sam sono soliti prendersi una serata libera di quando in quando. Tirano fuori una vecchia coperta e Dean porta su la borsa frigo e passano ore solo a fissare le stelle, senza dire una parola. In quell'occasione – solo in quella - il tetto gli piace.

Si muove in avanti, scansando le ventole di areazione e spingendosi quasi fino all'orlo, dove il muretto che gli arriva ai gomiti separa i suoi piedi dal tuffo verso il niente. O verso la strada. A voi la scelta.  Rabbrividisce di nuovo, questa volta non per il freddo. Finché guarda davanti o in alto tutto va bene; ma se i suoi occhi sfiorano il basso, la testa inizia a girare e tutto diventa pericolosamente confuso. Non ha intenzione di guardare giù. Se questa è una metafora sulla vita allora fa proprio schifo.

La cosa bella del tetto è che in linea generale non ci viene nessuno. Dean appoggia i gomiti sul muretto, consapevole di essere l'unico esemplare di idiota senza cappotto in pieno inverno, per di più all'imbrunire. E senza birra. Merda, avrebbe dovuto prendere la birra prima di salire.  Okay, niente birra. Può accettare il fatto che il suo culo sia troppo pigro per tornare giù e prendersela. Infila una mano dentro la giacca (non vede l'ora di sbarazzarsi anche di quella) e tira fuori la busta, rigirandosela tra le mani.

È ora di mettere le idee in cantiere. Chi vota per il suicidio economico? Chi per la salvezza? Urg, il fatto che le vocine nelle sua testa propendano per il suicido la dice lunga sul suo istinto di sopravvivenza.

«Eri invitato»

La voce di Castiel suona come quella di uno stalker che ha appena trovato la sua vittima. Anche se è una cosa che probabilmente si immagina, perché la voce di Castiel non ha niente di particolare se non l'essere di Castiel. Dean non può impedirsi di sobbalzare all'indietro, con il cuore in gola come un dodicenne che è appena stato beccato con il catalogo di biancheria intima tra le mani. Si affretta a nascondere la busta.

«Per la conga?» fa una smorfia «Non il mio genere»

Castiel entra nel suo campo visivo. È stupido che tutto ciò a cui riesca a pensare sia _oh, Cristo, quelli sono veramente dei jeans_. Contando anche che le pantofole rosa ci sono ancora. E hanno le piume.

Alza gli occhi sul suo viso, che quel giorno è solo un po' più stanco del solito. Dean si è accorto di quanto sembrasse l'alba dei morti viventi tipo la quarta volta che se l'è trovato davanti alla porta di casa, ma solo adesso si rende conto che questo tizio non deve dormire bene da davvero tanto tempo. Ha la stessa faccia che ha Sam quando il suo capo si comporta come se avesse il ciclo. 

«Gabriel diceva che era divertente» spiega semplicemente, tutto ovvietà e niente sagacia. 

«Tu la trovi divertente?»

Castiel lo guarda come se non capisse la domanda. Dean fa spallucce e chi se ne frega. «Di chi è stata l'idea del rosa?»

«Anna. Aveva una scatola di vecchi oggetti avanzati da carnevale»

Dean fa un mezzo sorriso. Ricorda quel carnevale. Lui aveva le manette rosa. Poi Castiel continua, questa volta con una lieve nota di apprensione nella voce «Credi che Sam potrebbe fraintendere se rimango qui per un po'? »

Dean alza entrambe le sopracciglia, incrocia le braccia sul muro e ci butta in mezzo la testa. A Sam non gliene potrebbe fregar di meno. Mugugna e Castiel deve prendere la cosa come un _fai pure_ perché presto sente il suo calore vicino. Mhm, decide che può restare. 

«Sai cosa mi piacerebbe?» dice, affondando nelle braccia, scorgendo squarci di buio attraverso gli occhi aperti «Vedere il Gran Canyon» probabilmente è il freddo a farglielo ammettere; o i casini o il fatto che non sia mai uscito da Lawrence per visitare qualcosa (escludendo il Comicon. Quello è al primo posto nella top ten delle cose belle che gli sono capitate nella vita) di diverso da autorimesse.

Dean non può vedere la reazione di Cas, ma si aspetta che sia un cipiglio enorme. Deve esserlo.

«Quand'ero piccolo» continua, stringendo gli occhi e pressando ancora di più la testa sugli avambracci «Mio padre ne parlava continuamente. Tipo che ci mettevamo a parlarne a cena e mia madre rideva sempre quando dicevo che mi sarebbe piaciuto noleggiare un mulo e farci tutto il Gran Canyon in groppa» Dean non riesce a trattenere un sorriso.  Ricorda abbastanza del padre prima che iniziasse a bere per sapere che non era un uomo perfetto, così come ricorda abbastanza della madre prima dell'accordo con Azazel per sapere che lei era la mamma perfetta; e che lui e Sammy non avrebbero comunque avuto una  _apple pie life_ anche se tutto fosse stato semplice.

Mary diceva sempre che il marito era tornato dal Vietnam senza cambiare. Dean, per quanto volesse bene a sua madre, pensava fossero stronzate. I Marines dovevano averlo spezzato dentro, perché le storie che gli raccontava sul giovane John pre-guerra erano totalmente diverse dall'individuo danneggiato e miserabile che era stato suo padre. Certo, non avrebbe potuto mai dargli tutte le colpe o smettere di volergli bene, ma sapeva che – a lungo andare – prestito o no, Impala o no, qualcosa sarebbe andato in corto circuito nella mente di John. Ci sono cose che semplicemente fanno saltare il fusibile.

Fottiti Vietnam.

«In realtà» la voce di Dean è un capolavoro di tristezza. Non è così che doveva andare «Non ho mai visto niente dell'America. Se non si conta la televisione. Qualche volta io e Sam parliamo di fare un viaggio, oppure di prendere la macchina e scendere in strada. Vedere il mondo, sai?»

Castiel – questa volta Dean lo vede perché scosta un po' il braccio e apre uno spiraglio per i suoi occhi – annuisce in silenzio, niente sul suo volto che possa far intuire i suoi pensieri. 

«Non ho mai visto il Gran Canyon» commenta dopo un po', stirando le labbra. Dean oscura di nuovo la visuale «In realtà non ho mai visto molto in generale» . 

«Vieni con noi» dice a quel punto Dean, veloce come se le parole potessero sfuggirli e non raggiungerlo «Un giorno andremo al dannato Gran Canyon e tu verrai con noi. Parola di scaut»

Dean non ha bisogno di vedere per sapere che Castiel sta soppesando il cielo davanti a sé con l'ombra di un sorriso in volto.

Può immaginarsi quel viaggio. Farebbero i turni per guidare, un tirata diretta con pause solo per il cambio conducente e per il bagno. Sam si lamenterebbe tutto il tempo della musica, Dean aumenterebbe il volume della radio e ci canterebbe sopra. Cas starebbe dietro e dormirebbe e Dean controllerebbe che tutto vada bene spiando dallo specchietto retrovisore. 

«Perché non siete ancora andati?» chiede Castiel, con voce bassa.

Dean espira «Il lavoro. L'Impala da gestire. I problemi. Scegline una» propone, e la lista sarebbe molto più lunga ma, davvero, preferisce fermarsi lì. «E tu? Perché non hai ancora visto niente?»

«Mi sono sempre spostato qua e là» dice, quasi in un mormorio «Mio padre era un Generale dell'esercito. Cambiavamo spesso città. Io e mia madre lo seguivamo, ma stavamo troppo poco in qualsiasi luogo per poterlo visitare» spiega e Dean deglutisce rumorosamente, consapevole che questo tipo di conversazione, quella del _condividiamo la nostra vita_ si meriti almeno un po' di contatto visivo e una serie di pacche sulle spalle che in questo momento non è in grado di dare. 

«Poi immagino di non essere mai stato interessato» Castiel stringe gli occhi «L'unica cosa di cui mi importava era rendere mio padre fiero di me»

Sì, sì, riesce proprio a comprendere questa parte. Alza la testa, posandola pigramente sulle braccia, e apre gli occhi «E dunque? Papà Generale uguale studi militari?»

Castiel annuisce. C'è sempre una certa solennità in ognuno dei suoi gesti, un non so che capace di spiazzarlo. È per questo che quelle prime volte in cui l'aveva incontrato non aveva potuto fare a meno di stare in guardia, teso come una corda di violino, diffidente verso l'intruso in terra straniera. «Ero alla disperata ricerca della sua approvazione. Entrare nell'esercito è stato un passo naturale. Non avevo davvero nessun'altra scelta»

Un nodo gli stringe lo stomaco. Sai perché le birre sono una gran bella cosa? Perché quando ti senti male come in questo momento puoi sempre stapparne una, porgerla al tizio che ti sta affianco e usarla come arma di complice, mascolino conforto.  Ecco perché le birre gli piacciono così tanto.

Vorrebbe dire che gli dispiace che suo padre sembri un totale coglione oppure che la sua vita sia stata decisa su una scacchiera; vorrebbe dire che gli dispiace se sia stato tirato su per diventare un buon soldatino, ma poi pensa che sì, è meglio che stia zitto.  Anche se per in momento avrebbe davvero voluto avere le parole giuste.

«Se ti può consolare, qui siamo in due ad avere bisogno di approvazione paterna» 

Castiel cattura il suo sguardo ed è come se venisse investito da un treno. Quando Dean riprende a respirare decentemente il momento finisce. Meglio così, stava diventando imbarazzante. Si rimette in piedi, scuotendo la testa.

Poi Dean aggrotta le sopracciglia e chiede «Sono jeans, _quelli_?» 


	5. Capitolo 4

**Capitolo 4**

Sono passati sei mesi da quando Castiel si è trasferito. Un anno dal suo congedo.

Dal suo ritorno, Castiel ha dovuto imparare tutto da capo. Ha imparato che se non mangia, non sta bene; che se non dorme il giorno dopo avrà mal di testa; ha imparato a portare con sé un ombrello quando fuori è nuvoloso, a farsi la barba ogni mattina, a riconoscere i primi sintomi di un'influenza. Castiel ha imparato a prendersi cura di se stesso e che ci sono giorni buoni e giorni cattivi.

Non gli piacciono particolarmente quelli cattivi. Sono quelli in cui si dimentica di pranzare e quelli in cui il suono di una porta che sbatte fa accelerare il suo cuore, quelli dove si sente ancora perso.

Naomi, qualche volta, cerca ancora di fargli parlare della guerra.

Castiel non è ben sicuro di volerlo fare. In parte perché ha passato così tanto tempo a cercare di ricordare come fosse e che cosa fosse prima della guerra; e non ha mai trovato nient'altro che il deserto, senza neanche un granello del suo passato che potesse sembrare verosimile. In parte perché non sa come iniziare.

Ha così tanto da dire. Così tante parole. Parole verso un padre assente, verso un padre che l'ha cresciuto per renderlo fiero di sé; parole spaventate e arrabbiate e confuse di quella parte di lui con cui sta iniziando a convivere.

Castiel sa di essere stato un buon soldato, di non avere niente per cui sentirsi in colpa. Ogni cosa che ha fatto, l'ha fatta perché _doveva_ farla. Sa anche che seguire un ordine è molto più semplice che scegliere, perché ogni scelta che si compie è una responsabilità e l'unica volta che Castiel ha scelto, le cose sono andate male.

Nonostante questo, sta accettando che le cose possono andare male.

Così, invece di raccontare, Castiel cerca di capire «Ho quasi spezzato il collo a un vicino di casa»

Naomi sbatte le ciglia e, per un attimo, sembra preoccupata «Dean?»

Tra le tante cose che Castiel vorrebbe, è che il suo cuore non sussultasse in quel modo solo a causa di un nome «Balthazar. Si è introdotto nel mio appartamento. Voleva farmi una sorpresa, ma ho perso il controllo e l'ho attaccato»

«Sai perché l'hai fatto?»

«Perché mi sono sentito in pericolo»

Naomi annuisce. In qualche modo, sembra soddisfatta di quella risposta «Anche se non te ne rendi conto, Castiel, credo che stiamo migliorando»

Castiel la guarda e vorrebbe dire che una persona che sta migliorando non attacca un amico. Deve rimanere in silenzio davvero per tanto tempo, perché Naomi smette di guardarlo e scrive qualcosa al computer con un'espressione concentrata nel viso.

«Oggi sei diverso» dice Naomi, alzando di nuovo lo sguardo. Castiel abbassa gli occhi su se stesso, sulla t-shirt sgualcita e i Jeans che ha addosso. Aggrotta le sopracciglia.

«Stai iniziando ad abbandonare la divisa»

Castiel alza la testa, inclinando appena gli angoli della bocca «Qualcosa del genere»

Anche Balthazar nota il cambiamento. Castiel non si è mai reso conto di quanto poco vario fosse il suo guardaroba fino a quel momento. Per la maggior parte del tempo, non gli è sembrato necessario dare importanza a ciò che indossava. Gli serviva qualcosa di sempre appropriato. E vestire sempre uguale era anche un modo per mantenere il controllo su ciò che aveva attorno. 

Balthazar scende nel suo appartamento alle sette precise, per trovare Castiel alle prese con delle pizze congelate e un problema col forno. Perché sulla confezione c'era scritto che si doveva cuocere al microonde, ma che si poteva fare _anche_ con il forno normale.

«Cassei, non credo che sia un vero problema» borbotta, buttandosi sul divano come se fosse a casa sua «Solo, cuocile. Ho fame»

«Il mio nome è---» _Castiel_.

«Sì, saltiamo questa parte»

_Cas_. 

Castiel deglutisce, il pomo di Adamo che guizza nel collo. Sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre prima che Balthazar riprenda a parlare. Castiel lo ascolta senza farlo davvero, strappando il cartone molliccio della confezione della pizza e quando Balthazar dice «Devi risolvere il tuo problema con i soprannomi» si ritrova a sobbalzare.

Per un attimo, solo per un attimo, ha il bisogno di aprire la bocca e dire che non capisce perché cambiare il nome di battesimo. Invece dice «Non ne ho mai avuto uno, prima d'ora» e questo fa alzare un sopracciglio a Balthazar.

«Mai?»

Castiel scuote la testa.

«Neanche a scuola? Neanche, non so, a lavoro? Tipo, Spooky o Sony the Hedgehog?»

Castiel lo guarda come se gli avesse appena detto che il giorno dopo non sarebbe sorto il sole «Non ho familiarità con questo genere di cose».

Balthazar fa questa smorfia che gli arriccia tutta la fronte e stringe gli occhi «Imbarazzante» osserva, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla e entrando in casa. «Sai perché si danno i soprannomi, Cas? Perché così le persone ti dicono di volerti bene senza dirtelo»

«Non ha alcun senso»

Balthazar ride, e le pizze non escono come avrebbe voluto perché – Castiel l'aveva detto – non ha un forno a microonde.

Il giorno dopo decide di comprarne uno. E questa volta, le pizze vengono bene.

Inizia a sistemare meglio il suo appartamento. Quando Bobby inizia a prestargli gli strumenti, occupa una grande quantità del suo tempo libero in lavori di falegnameria; corre, tutti i giorni, e ogni giorno arriva più lontano. Inizia ad accettare che le cose sono diverse. Che lui è diverso. Che suo padre l'ha cresciuto per essere un soldato, ma non è ciò che alla fine si è rivelato essere. E riesce anche a non pensare a Dean, se lo vuole.

L'unica cosa su cui ancora fatica a tenere il controllo sono i sogni. Sono iniziati quando è tornato dalla missione, e non crede che se ne andranno mai. Soprattutto, non ora che sta iniziando a ricordarli.

Capisce di non poter continuare ad andare avanti con la pensione dell'esercito e decide di trovarsi un lavoro. Non è come se fosse qualificato per fare qualsiasi cosa. Crede che andrebbe bene per l'FBI o per le forze dell'ordine, ma non è il tipo di vita che desidera.

Provare a chiedere a Ellen è solo la prima cosa che gli viene in mente.

Va alla Roadhouse in orario mattutino e le porte sul retro sono aperte, anche se il locale è chiuso. 

«Non farmelo ripetere ancora, Jo» si sente qualcosa sbattere. Castiel supera la cucina e trova la porta per la sala.

Ellen è molto diversa da come Castiel la ricorda. Ha le spalle chine, il volto improvvisamente più vecchio di quanto in realtà non sia «Non ho intenzione di-- Pronto? Oh, Maledizione!» posa il telefono sul tavolo.

Castiel ha la sensazione che non sia un buon momento.

«E tu cosa ci fai qui?»

**

L'ananas è comparso misteriosamente nell'androne dell'Impala e Dean non ha nessuna intenzione di dare retta a Balthazar. Soprattutto perché sono le cinque e mezza di mattina ed ha dormito male e non ha voglia di ascoltare storie su una cazzo di ananas.

Ovviamente, però, le cose non sono così semplici. Balthazar continua a suonare il campanello finché non si alza anche Sam, con l'aria di uno che preferirebbe fare una gastroscopia piuttosto che aprire la porta. Guarda Dean con aria assente «Cosa succede?» 

«Balthazar ha trovato un ananas»

Si guardano a vicenda e Sam può sono articolare un “oh” mentre muove i primi passi verso l'uscita dal regno dei sogni.

Il campanello continua a suonare, perché Balthazar non sarebbe Balthazar se mollasse la presa così in fretta. Nel momento in cui apre di nuovo la porta, Dean realizza, pieno di orrore, che Balthazar non è solo un figlio di puttana insistente, ma è anche un figlio di puttana furbo. Merda.

«Ritengo che una valutazione più accurata dell'argomento sarebbe utile per l'incolumità degli inquilini» Castiel è meccanico, monocorde, e quando sbatte le palpebre Dean si sente fottuto nel profondo.

Sam, affianco a lui, batte un colpo di tosse. Gli rinfaccerà questa cosa per sempre.

Se qualcuno vuole saperlo, Dean non aveva nessuna intenzione di organizzare una riunione condominiale alle cinque di mattina. Ci si è solo trovato in mezzo, ecco tutto.

*

Okay, non è come se non avessero una lunga lista di imbarazzanti riunioni condominiali, ma questa va direttamente ai primi posti come la cosa peggiore nella vita di Dean fino adesso. 

Prima di tutto, perché – visto che ora il 3B è di Castiel – l'unanimità vota per riunirsi a casa di Dean e Sam, e questo significa che tutti vengono buttati giù dai loro letti e che Dean è costretto a fare il caffè per ognuno di loro; poi perché Sam semplicemente lo guarda in quel modo, e sorride, e lo riguarda in quel modo e, urg, Dean vuole spaccargli la faccia, non gli importa che sia suo fratello «Sputa il rospo» sbotta, quando davvero non ce la fa più.

Sam sorride, grande e luminoso e diabolico «Sai» inizia, anche seriamente «Se te lo vuoi portare a letto, basta un invito a cena»

Dean non si disturba neanche ad insultarlo «Non voglio scopare nessuno, Sam»

«O il cinema. Il cinema funziona sempre»

«Perché con te e Jess sta funzionando alla grande, vero?» 

Dean non voleva che le parole uscissero in quel modo, perché insomma, quello era – era scorretto e brutto e quando alza gli occhi su Sam, desiderando di rimangiarsi le parole, lo trova con le spalle abbassate e davvero, è stato un colpo basso.

«So che la vita di coppia è tragicamente complicata, ma noi qui vorremmo iniziare» Balthazar ha il martellino da giudice in mano e Dean non ha mai trovato la sua voce più salvifica.

«La nostra vita non è complicata» sbotta, voltandosi, lasciando Sam a fissare il posto dove prima stava la sua faccia «Soprattutto quando si ha un fratello maggiore fantastico come me» 

Dean non è sicuro di aver detto qualcosa di male, non questa volta, ma deve averlo fatto. Solo questo spiegherebbe perché tutti si sono fermati e hanno alzato la testa verso di loro. Anna ha smesso di sonnecchiare sulla spalla di Balthazar, per aprire gli occhi e fare una strana faccia; Balthazar è pieno di orrore, mentre Jessica ha un sorriso da serial killer sul viso.

Castiel, invece, distoglie lo sguardo. 

«Che c'è?»

«Siete fratelli?» domanda Gabriel, con una punta di isteria.

Dean alza le sopracciglia «Buongiorno, eh»

«Non dovete mentirci. Sappiamo che state insieme» Anna scrolla le spalle, allungandosi verso il caffè.

_Che cazzo?_

«Siete una bella coppia» dice Jessica.

«E io sono completamente indifferente all'orientamento sessuale»

Questo è il colpo di grazia, quello che fa quasi soffocare Dean con la sua stessa saliva e gli fa alzare gli occhi su Castiel e semplicemente come è possibile che possano esistere delle persone così stupide? «Non siamo una coppia!»

Ci vogliono venti minuti per convincere Gabriel che sono fratelli, altri cinque per far superare lo shock a Balthazar e solo due per perché quell'idiota di Sam si metta a chiacchierare con Jessica, fitto e vicino e tremendamente nauseante.

La riunione si fa comunque e alla fine non ci sono spiegazioni su come l'ananas sia arrivata nell'Impala. Poi le cose diventano anche peggiori, perché Anna decide di candidare il frutto come nuovo amministratore di condominio. 

Ai voti, l'ananas vince. 

«La domanda è» dice Dean, qualche ora dopo, spremendo dello sciroppo caldo su dei pancakes. Sam è seduto di fronte a lui, vicino a Castiel, che guarda il piatto davanti a sè senza una vera espressione. Lo stuzzica con la forchetta e Dean lo osserva e si chiede dove sia finito quel Castiel del venerdì sera di tanti mesi prima e che cosa sia quello strano essere in pigiama seduto al suo tavolo. È un divario così grande che ne viene inghiottito. Ma gli piace. Gli piace che Castiel possa essere così tante cose.

Infine, Castiel decide di prendere un pancake. Ne taglia un pezzetto e se lo porta alla bocca. La scintilla che si scioglie nei suoi occhi diffonde uno strano calore senza nome nel petto di Dean. Dopo averci pensato un attimo, decide di dargli il nome di orgoglio. Si schiarisce la gola.

«Voglio dire: perché ci credevano una coppia?» 

Sam butta giù un sorso di caffè «Non saprei, Dean. Forse è il modo in cui ipercompensi tutto» 

«Io non ipercompenso niente»

Il fratello lo guarda con pietà, in silenzio. Dean emette un lamento frustrato «Non ipercompenso e non sembro gay» dice con stizza, puntando la forchetta su Cas «Ti sembro forse gay?»

Castiel lo guarda senza battere ciglio. Poi abbassa gli occhi «Penso sia meglio che finisca i tuoi pancakes, Dean»

**

Dean non ha idea di come faccia, ma Sam capisce sempre quando le cose vanno male.

Lo odia. Lo odia perché questo significa che non può pensare quando Sam è nei paraggi, che non può permettersi di allentare la presa e questo fa sembrare tutto ancora più reale. Come quando erano bambini, e entrambi sapevano che le cose erano messe male e non potevano fare niente perché non fosse così.

«C'è qualcosa che non va?» Sam si schiarisce la gola e Dean è costretto ad alzare lo sguardo, mordicchiando la penna che sta usando per cerchiare i lavori _sì_ e quelli _forse_. 

Sam semplicemente lo guarda, con quel suo completo da avvocato e gli occhi cerchiati e quella faccia addosso, come se fosse pronto per aprirgli il suo cuore e convincerlo a condividere il suo dolore. Sarebbe abbastanza da lui «Dean, mi stai nascondendo qualcosa?»

«Oggi ti ho ricordato quanto sia brutta la tua faccia?»

Sam fa un verso frustrato.

«Sì, deve essere quello»

«Dean» inizia Sam, con questo tono da _so che sei preoccupato._ Per certi versi, quando fa così Dean riesce ancora a vedere il Sam bambino. Quello che accompagnava a scuola, per cui preparava la colazione, che aiutava con i compiti anche se Sam è sempre stato più bravo di quanto Dean abbia mai potuto essere «Qual'è il problema?» 

Ora il ragazzo che lo guarda non è più quel bambino, Dean lo sa bene. Sam, che ha visto diventare un adolescente goffo e dinoccolato, che è diventato fan di Harry Potter fuori età, che si è opposto al padre ed è diventato adulto. E nonostante questo, Dean non gli ha ancora detto niente. «Nessun problema. Sto alla grande» 

«Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa» 

Dean alza gli occhi al cielo, esasperato.

«Lo stai facendo, così come lo facevi quando avevo sei anni e così come ha sempre fatto papà» 

Qualche volta, Dean pensa che il termine di paragone con suo padre non diventerà mai vecchio. Se si concentra attentamente, può ancora vedere la _delusione_ negli occhi di John Winchester.

Dean quindi non risponde e scrolla le spalle.

«Stai cercando lavoro» dice allora Sam, con una voce che non ha niente a che fare con il modo in cui gli ha parlato circa tre secondi prima. Ha gli occhi grandi e sembra diventare molto piccolo tutto insieme «Lo fai sempre quando qualcosa non va»

Dean sa che Sam non mollerà così facilmente, ma quel giorno se la cava con poco.

Non è che non glielo voglia dire, pensa, è che non vuole farlo adesso. Sa che prima o poi dovranno parlarne, che prima o poi la situazione verrà a galla perché come potrebbe essere altrimenti? Ma Dean si comporta da codardo. Evita le domande di Sam, e passa tutto il suo tempo libero impegnato in qualcosa.

Si sorprende anche a scrostare le mattonelle di Bobby tanto per amor di fuga.

Sa di essere ridicolo, perché lo è e Sam la sta prendendo sempre più male. Cas, in ogni caso, lo guarda togliere anni e anni di sporco accumulatosi nella cucina della portineria – che Bobby forse non ha mai pulito in tutta la sua vita – entrando e uscendo dalla stanza, perché sì è messo in testa di costruire dei mobili.

«Bello, credo chequella sedia abbia qualcosa che non va»

Castiel fa quest'espressione accigliata e stupida allo stesso tempo, come se non si rendesse conto che quella sedia ha una fottutissima gamba più corta delle altre; oppure come se non volesse rendersene conto, che sarebbe comunque la stessa cosa.

Qualche volta Dean si ritrova a pensare a tutte le cose stupide che dice a Cas – come quando gli parla di suo padre, o gli racconta del fatto che ci ha messo sei mesi prima di aprire di nuovo la stanza dei genitori, quando gli dice che dovrebbe essere più umano, quando Castiel lo è così tanto e ogni giorno Dean si sorprende a scoprire qualcosa di lui che non si sarebbe mai immaginato.

Castiel smette di guardare la sedia e rivolge a Dean un'occhiata affranta «Hey, non guardarmi in quel modo» sbotta «Sembri Sam quando ho dovuto dirgli che Babbo Natale non esiste. È tempo di crescere, amico»

Cas rotea gli occhi, e Dean aggiunge «Per inciso, Sam non l'ha mai superata. È diventato un feticista del natale. Adesso inizia a cantare “Tu scendi dalle stelle” da agosto» continua, spruzzando dello sgrassante su delle mattonelle «E durante l'ultima settimana dell'avvento se ne va in giro con queste corna di renna finte e un naso rosso ed è assurdo» Dean sbuffa qualcosa e prende a sfregare.

Castiel, semplicemente, ride, così diverso dai modi in cui l'ha sentito ridere fino a quel momento, e Dean ringrazia di essere girato e di non guardarlo dritto in faccia, perché se non lo vede è più semplice trattenersi dal fare cose di cui poi potrebbe pentirsi.

Quando smette di ridere, cade per un po' il silenzio.

E poi Cas se ne esce con «Stai bene, Dean?»

«Certo. Sono il ritratto del bene»

*

«Sei così _ridicolo_ »

Dean era quasi sicuro che non l'avrebbe trovato a casa. Quasi. 

«Smettila di comportarti in questo modo» Sam lo insegue, il viso contratto, fino a che Dean non è sul ciglio della porta, frugando nel giaccone verde alla ricerca delle chiavi.

«Non mi sto comportando in nessun modo» Dean tiene lo sguardo a terra, ma volta comunque il capo verso di lui, tanto per fargli capire che sta ascoltando.

«Vogliamo tornarci ancora? Davvero?» apre le braccia, esasperato. Dean non può – ma soprattutto non vuole – ascoltarlo. 

«Non so che cosa sta succedendo, ma se hai un problema – se abbiamo un problema – dovremmo parlarne. Siamo una famiglia. È così che risolviamo le cose»

Dean non può impedire a un sorriso di sfigurargli il volto «Sì, certo. E poi prepareremo un tè e ci scambieremo opinioni sui nuovi inquilini di Netherfield Park»

«Sai cosa? Odio quando fai così» sibila Sam, facendo un altro passo avanti e frenandosi improvvisamente, come se volesse fare qualcosa senza sapere bene cosa. Dean la vede, vede la rabbia in Sam, vede quella scintilla che gli fa tremare la voce «Come se la mia opinione non avesse nessuna importanza. Non sono stupido, Dean. So che centra la banca. E sai cosa? Non ho nessuna intenzione di stare qui ad aspettare i tuoi ordini» 

Dean contrae la mascella, aprendo la porta. Spera che finisca lì, perché davvero, non vuole andare avanti. Invece Sam lo segue nel pianerottolo, mandando all'aria tutti i suoi sforzi per non disseppellire tutto quanto.

«Non ti ho mai dato ordini, Sam» sussurra, mettendo le mani in tasca.

Ma Sam continua. Non ha mai imparato a tenere la bocca chiusa « _Ti prego_. L'hai sempre fatto. Proprio come papà. Ti aspetti che tutti seguano ciò che dici e non--» 

«Ti ho detto di chiudere la bocca, Sammy!» Dean alza lo sguardo, e lascia passare un secondo mentre sostiene gli occhi di suo fratello, mentre butta giù tutto ciò che vorrebbe urlare oltre quelle parole, tutta la loro merdosissima infanzia in cui Dean ha cercato sempre di essere un buon fratello maggiore.

Sam non ha _il diritto_ di comportarsi in questo modo.

E per un attimo Dean cambia, il suo respiro che diventa pesante, gli occhi che si scuriscono. Sam lo nota e stringe i denti. Entrambi sanno di aver fatto a botte per molto meno.

«Finiamola qui, Sam. È meglio finirla qui»

Sam tentenna sui suoi piedi e, alla fine, torna nell'appartamento. Quando la porta sbatte dietro di lui, Dean ha la sensazione che sia appena successo qualcosa di orribile.

 

*

Per l'ora di cena, tutti sanno di Dean e Sam. Ciò che è peggio è che non solo sanno, ma hanno anche iniziato a comportarsi come dei bambini di otto anni fin troppo consapevoli del divorzio dei genitori.

Dean passa il suo tempo fuori casa, e quando davvero non ha niente da fare si rifugia sul tetto o in portineria. «Dovresti alzare il tuo culo da amante di soap opera e parlare con Sam» gli dice Bobby.

Bastardo. Anche lui è un amante delle soap opera. Non può rimproverare Dean solo perché preferisce sapere che cosa sta succedendo al marito di Juanita rispetto che parlare con Sam. 

E poi Dean sa benissimo di star rinviando la vera discussione, okay? 

«Dean, credo che Carlos sia morto» 

Bobby arriccia la fronte, guardando prima Castiel e poi la televisione «Dio santo, non di nuovo» 

Dean si sistema meglio sul divano, affondandoci fino ad avere la testa sullo schienale. Alza gli occhi su Castiel, di sfuggita, solo perché in quel momento è concentrato a guardare la televisione e può permettersi di guardarlo e può permettere a se stesso di sentirsi male nel farlo. Detesta il modo in cui Castiel gli toglie il respiro.

Bobby borbotta qualcosa – forse un _idioti_ – e se ne va. Dio lo benedica. 

«Ho disobbedito» dice Castiel, senza un vero motivo, perché questo tipo di cose escono sempre dal nulla. Dean fa scorrere lo sguardo dal suo viso alle sue spalle, fino alle sue mani. Castiel non cambia espressione. Le sue spalle sono sempre dritte e la sua voce non trema mai. Ma la sua mano fa questa cosa, quando sta male, con il pugno che si apre e si chiude «Ho disobbedito durante una missione» 

Dean alza di nuovo gli occhi su di lui. Castiel sta guardando ancora lo schermo della televisione.

«Era una missione importante ed era necessario che io facessi il mio dovere» 

Dean prende un sorso di birra, mentre Castiel parla. Chiude gli occhi e sente il suo cuore accelerare. Gli sfiora la mano con un dito. La ritrae.

«Ma le cose non sono andate come previsto. È stato...» Castiel si ferma un attimo, come se dovesse riprendere aria «Quando ho visto che le cose si stavano mettendo male, ho preferito salvare la vita dei miei uomini. E ho disobbedito» 

La mano di Dean, piena di calli procurati dal lavoro, scivola nella sua. Stringe.

«Il giorno dopo, la cittadina nella quale dovevo operare è stata distrutta»

Castiel non aggiunge altro e torna in silenzio. Infine è Dean a parlare, lento e distante «Quando mio padre tornò dal Vietnam, non disse mai una parola sulla guerra. Tentò di riprendere la sua vita da dove l'aveva lasciata, senza accettare di non essere più la stessa persona» Dean si umetta le labbra, guardando qualsiasi altra cosa, ma non Cas «Finse che non fosse mai successo e io» apre e chiude la bocca, emettendo un verso inarticolato «Credo che questo, alla fine, l'abbia logorato»

Castiel si volta verso di lui, improvvisamente. Dean semplicemente non è preparato a quello sguardo, come se fosse Dean ad aver condiviso qualcosa di terribile e non viceversa. In quel momento vorrebbe solo allungarsi verso di lui, tutto qui, perché Castiel è sempre piacevolmente caldo e qualche volta Dean sente solo il bisogno di averlo vicino. Deglutisce, e decide di non aggiungere altro. Di non fare altro. Lascia la mano, stiracchiandosi, tornando alla sua soap opera, decidendo di fingere che quella conversazione non sia mai avvenuta «Sai una cosa, Cas?»

Castiel inclina la testa.

«Guanita dovrebbe davvero lasciare Carlos e mettersi con Pablo»

*

L'idea del pub viene a Balthazar, perché è a lui che vengono le idee peggiori. Rapisce Cas dal suo appartamento, bussa dai Winchester e qualche ora dopo sono tutti seduti a un tavolo e Dean non ha nessuna voglia di stare lì, soprattutto considerando la tensione che c'è tra lui e Sam.

Gli altri sembrano ignorarlo. Ovvio che lo fanno. Anna ordina da bere per tutti – Dean non è sicuro di che cosa stia ordinando, ma in quel momento gli andrebbe bene qualsiasi cosa – mentre Balthazar ridacchia nervosamente e dà pacche sulla spalla di Cas, che sembra semplicemente fuori dal suo elemento e lancia occhiate a tutto e tutti. Dean, per qualche motivo, decide di sistemarsi meglio e farsi qualche centimetro più vicino. Non ammetterà mai di averlo fatto, comunque.

Jessica sta dicendo qualcosa a Sam, mentre Gabriel e Anna stanno iniziando a bere senza aspettare tutti gli altri. Dean non ci mette poi tanto ad unirsi a loro. Deve essere vodka, perché sa di vodka e gli arriva al cervello proprio come vodka.

Anna, neanche a dirlo, è quella che beve di più. Continuando così si ritroveranno molto presto su radio paradiso, speciale apocalisse. Ultimamente le sbronze di Anna sono sempre sull'apocalisse, e il che è parecchio divertente, perché Anna è definitivamente una che se ne potrebbe andare in giro con un cartello di cartone a urlare “l'apocalisse sta arrivando” o qualcosa del genere.

L'unico che non beve è Cas. Anche Sam butta giù un paio di sorsi, con dovuta moderazione, ma Cas semplicemente guarda il suo bicchiere, come se non si ricordasse cosa significhi divertirsi o come se non volesse farlo. Lo prende tra le mani, iniziando a giocherellarci, facendo ruotare il liquido trasparente. Poi si ferma, stringe le dita intorno al bicchiere e si volta verso Balthazar. 

Da un punto di vista totalmente oggettivo, si ritrova a pensare Dean, gli piacciono le mani di Cas. Hanno qualcosa di inspiegabilmente gentile. E siccome si tratta di lui, si chiede come sarebbe sentire quella mano sulla pelle nuda, e la cosa smette immediatamente di essere impersonale.

Ha la gola improvvisamente secca, e il suo bicchiere è vuoto. Maledizione. 

Ben presto, in ogni caso, arriva un altro giro. Vengono serviti da una cameriera che si trattiene a parlare con Gabriel, ridacchiando quando gli indica Castiel con un cenno del capo, e che infine viene richiamata da una collega e sparisce in mezzo al locale.

«Sai cosa? Dovresti provarci con quella tizia» dice Balthazar e Dean è abbastanza sobrio da considerare di dargli un pugno in faccia. 

Castiel, per un attimo, guarda Dean con la coda dell'occhio. Poi, con leggerezza, distoglie lo sguardo «Non credo sarebbe opportuno» 

Balthazar fa questa faccia strana e poi si rivolge agli altri «Vi prego, togliete la scopa dal culo a questo qui» e Dean semplicemente si chiede per quanto ancora continueranno a fingere che vada tutto bene. 

Per quanto ancora lui continuerà a fingere che vada tutto bene. 

Dean sa che quello è il loro modo di risolvere i problemi – bere tutti insieme, cercare di non far sembrare le cose così brutte come in realtà sono - ma non è sicuro che questa volta possa funzionare. Alza lo sguardo su Sam e, nonostante abbia speso tutta la sua vita cercando di farlo stare bene, si rende conto che anche per lui le cose non sono okay. Non lo sarebbero neanche per Dean, se Sam decidesse di evitarlo, e per un momento non può evitare di sentirsi immensamente in colpa, perché Sam è il suo fratellino, ed è compito di Dean tenerlo al sicuro.

«Sai, Dean» Sam semplicemente lo porta via dai suoi pensieri ed è, beh, logico che provi a parlargli, visto che lì Dean è in presenza di testimoni e non ha nessun luogo in cui scappare. Se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare «Stamattina ho chiamato la banca»

Qualcosa dentro Dean diventa immediatamente freddo. Intorno a loro, tutto si fa silenzioso. Certo, il casino del pub continua e nel tavolo affianco a loro un tizio inizia a cantare All you need is love, ma il punto è che per Dean esiste solo il ronzio nelle sue orecchie. 

«E – credo che dovremmo veramente parlarne»

*

Lo spiazzo fuori dal locale è deserto e, soprattutto, freddo. Dean si stringe nella giacca che un tempo apparteneva al padre e non ha idea di che cosa cazzo dovrebbe dire. Qualcosa gli ribolle in gola e, mentre Sam gli rivolge uno sguardo carico di pietà, Dean capisce che si tratta di preoccupazione. Cerca di seppellirla, perché Dean è davvero bravo a ficcare le cose in una scatola e a nasconderle in un posto dove non possano fare male.

Quella conversazione però non potrà non fare male.

«Sam, senti» inizia, cercando di recuperare un po' d'aria e di non mostrarsi nervoso. 

«No» Sam si dondola sui piedi, una cosa che fa solo quando non sa proprio cosa fare. Si passa una mano tra i capelli, e Dean pensa che sarebbe veramente il momento meno opportuno per una battuta sulla pubblicità dello shampoo «No, Dean. Non provarci. Non uscirtene con la storia che è tutto a posto» 

Tutto ciò che Dean può fare è non trasalire. Semplicemente lo fissa, immobile, e sa che le strade sono due: potrebbe voltarsi e andarsene, oppure rimanere lì, dire qualcosa di brutto, urlare addosso a Sam tutto ciò che c'è di sbagliato nelle loro vite e poi andarsene comunque. 

Nessuna delle due lo farà sentire meno in colpa, comunque.

Sam china la testa, e non è arrabbiato, anche se Sam ha passato tutta la sua vita ad esserlo e anche se Dean vorrebbe davvero tanto che non fosse stato così «Perché non mi hai parlato dei pagamenti arretrati, Dean?» dice, ed la voce di Sam ha la sfumatura del tradimento «Hanno detto di averti proposto di vendere l'Impala»

Dean cerca di buttare giù il nodo che gli stringe la gola, infilando le mani in tasca e respirando molto lentamente. Gli gira la testa «Me l'hanno chiesto, ma non ho dato una risposta. Non ho mai detto di _sì_ »

Sam annuisce pacatamente, come quando aveva sei anni ed era ignaro di quanto fosse brutto il mondo. Come quando aveva dieci anni e Dean doveva badare a lui. Come quando ne aveva diciotto e se n'era andato di casa. Dean si aspetta che urli, adesso, ma invece rimane un attimo in silenzio.

Quando Dean parla, la voce gli raschia la gola «Sai, non potrei, insomma, vendere. Voglio dire. Papà non mi perdonerebbe mai per--»

«Papà è morto, Dean» Sam alza la testa, gli occhi pieni di dolore ed è come se Dean venisse colpito dritto allo stomaco. Sta per vomitare. «Papà è morto, e tu devi smetterla di comportarti come se non lo fosse»

«Sam»

«So che non è facile. So che ci ha cresciuto in _quel_ modo e che--» 

«Non è stata colpa sua»

Sam è costretto a fermarsi. Dean ha il respiro corto e la bocca secca.

«Ma non è neanche colpa tua, Dean» Sam stringe le labbra. Per una frazione di secondo, Dean sente il desiderio di urlare. Da qualche parte, in un punto della sua vita, ha capito che sarebbe dovuto essere compito dei suoi genitori proteggerli. Sarebbe dovuto essere compito di sua madre abbracciarlo e dirgli che tutto andava bene, che suo padre sarebbe tornato a casa. Sarebbe dovuto essere stato compito loro farli sentire al sicuro.

Dean chiude gli occhi. Un bambino ha bisogno di sentirsi al sicuro.

«Dobbiamo parlare dell'Impala, Dean»

Anche se non lo faranno adesso, Dean annuisce.

Rimangono per un attimo fermi, a gelarsi il culo e a guardare da un altra parte. Dean non ha intenzione di muoversi di lì e quando Sam torna dentro, facendo un cenno del capo e provando ad abbozzare un sorriso tutto sbagliato, Dean decide di tornare a casa, perché non c'è nessun verso che affronti quella serata.

*

Copre a piedi la distanza che lo separa dall'Impala e pensa che non avrebbe mai potuto avere un'idea peggiore. Arriva a casa totalmente ghiacciato. Avrebbe dovuto veramente, veramente rubare la macchina di Balthazar. In ogni caso, chi se ne frega. 

Non riesce neanche a prendersela quando scopre che non c'è traccia di alcol nel suo appartamento. Forse Sam l'ha fatto sparire; forse Dean l'ha finito e non se ne è neppure accorto.

Il passo è breve tra il guardarsi attorno, il decidere che l'appartamento così vuoto non gli piace per niente e ritrovarsi a fare su e giù per le scale, con le mani in tasca e la sensazione di avere freddo anche alle ossa.

Devono essere passati anni dall'ultima volta che l'Impala è stata così vuota.

Dean ha osservato quel posto venire su fin da quando aveva quattro anni; ha visto John e Mary ridipingere le pareti e ricostruire tutto da capo e riempirlo di storie e ricordi e se stessi; ha visto suo fratello muovere i suoi primi passi e il papà tornare da lavoro e la mamma invecchiare.

Poi sono cambiati. Poi Sam se ne è andato, John e Mary sono morti e lui e Sam hanno iniziato a litigare. Così le cose sono state orribili e si sono urlati cose (sui soldi, sulla banca, sui debiti) ancora più orribili. E a un certo punto, mentre Balthazar e Anna e Gabriel e Jessica prendevano il loro posto nell'Impala, decidendo di farla diventare una casa, tutto è diventato semplicemente migliore.

Neanche ricorda la maggior parte delle merda che è successa dal giorno in cui ha seppellito i suoi a quello in cui si è ritrovato a discutere con Sam sul di chi fosse l'ultimo pezzo di pizza, su la sua dannata mania per i prodotti per capelli o fino al giorno in cui è arrivato Cas. Fino a quello in cui si è ritrovato un marchio di vernice sul braccio e a gioire per piccoli sorrisi e a condividere il Gran Canyon. 

Dean si preme le mani sugli occhi, sentendo il suo stomaco capovolgersi. Vorrebbe veramente poter dire che si tratta della vodka, che forse è un po' brillo – perché quello è definitivamente il genere di pensieri da alcool – ma in realtà non è neanche lontanamente così ubriaco.

Anche se poi pensa un po' di esserlo, ubriaco, quando sente due dita sfiorargli la fronte. Perché sì, insomma, forse deve smettere di bere vodka. È il liquore peggiore, è quello che – 

«Ciao Dean»

La velocità con cui il cuore di Dean accelera è tanto improvvisa da smorzargli il fiato. Stringe gli occhi e li riapre, e Cas è veramente lì, con il braccio allungato verso di lui, le dita ora a qualche centimetro dal suo volto, senza che lo tocchino veramente. C'è una strana concentrazione nel suo sguardo e Dean si chiede quanto ci metterà ad allontanarsi, perché non è sicuro di quello che potrebbe fare se Cas non muoverà qualche passo indietro «Come-- perché sei qui?»

Castiel scrolla le spalle «Ti ho semplicemente seguito»

«Stalker»

_E ora_ , si dice, ecco, ora è il momento in cui se ne va. 

Dean deglutisce, il pomo di Adamo che guizza nella gola. Sa che prima o poi anche Castiel se ne andrà. Lascerà l'Impala perché tutti lasciano l'Impala, e troverà un altro posto dove vivere e sarà un altra persona e Dean non è sicuro di poterlo sopportare. Non si rende conto di quello che fa quando sfiora il tessuto del suo trench coat e afferra il suo braccio. Solo questo. _Per favore_ , si ritrova a pensare, chiudendo gli occhi. 

Dio. Non aveva mai realizzato quanto fosse incasinato fino a quel momento.

«Sai, io, credo, insomma – vogliono portarmi via l'Impala. E so di essere estremamente bravo nel mandare a puttane le cose, insomma, è quello che faccio da quando ho memoria e sono sicuro che Sam potrebbe testimoniare, ma proprio questa era quella che – » Dean non ha la più pallida idea di cosa stia blaterando, e qualsiasi cosa sia smette di avere importanza nel momento in cui la mano di Castiel si chiude sul suo volto, con la delicatezza di chi sta maneggiando qualcosa di fragile e prezioso, togliendogli tutto il fiato che ha nel corpo. La sua mano è calda contro la pelle, ed è passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che Dean è stato toccato in quel modo, come se... _come se_ – e poi gli accarezza la mascella, e scende fino a scomparire, e Dean si sente fisicamente male quando succede. 

«Andrà tutto bene, Dean» dice Castiel, e il _ci sono io con te è_ solamente sottinteso. 

Dean non ha la più pallida idea di quando abbia iniziato a volere quello; o da quando abbia iniziato a volere Cas. Sa che volere è nella sua natura. Non ricorda un solo momento in cui non abbia voluto qualcosa – volere che i suoi smettessero di urlare, che Sammy fosse felice, che le cose fossero sotto controllo.

E Dean vuole ancora così tanto. Solo che non lo può avere. Quindi lascia andare il trench coat, facendo cadere il braccio lungo il fianco. Si schiarisce la gola. Fine del momento da ragazzina.

Castiel semplicemente rimane fermo, solo il tanto necessario perché inizi a non sembrare umano, e capisce che sta aspettando che sia Dean a dire qualcosa. Immagina che sia il suo turno, ora.

Si passa una mano dietro la nuca, in quel punto che sta iniziando a prudere come se mille formiche brulicassero sotto pelle. «Presumo di essere stato –» e ci sono un sacco di cose che dovrebbe dire. _Mi dispiace_ e _grazie_ e ancora _devo andare_ e «Non voglio tornare a casa» 

Nella lista delle cose per le quali avrebbe potuto aprire la bocca, quella è probabilmente in cima alle più stupide. Castiel lo guarda e annuisce e si ritrova si ritrova ad osservare Cas tirare fuori le chiavi del 3B, facendogli un cenno del capo. Dean lo segue nell'appartamento.

Tanto tempo fa, qualcosa come un millennio di anni prima, quando le cose diventavano brutte Dean si nascondeva in quel posto. In effetti, quello di evitare i problemi è sempre stato il suo maggior difetto; quello e il parlare di sentimenti.

Lascia che Castiel posi il suo trench coat, che gli faccia questo sorriso imbarazzato, come per dire _ecco, tutto qui, se vuoi può essere anche casa tua_. 

Dean pensa che, in fondo, quello sia proprio il punto, così ficca le mani in tasca e si ritrova a parlare. Gli dice di quando il 3B era il suo nascondiglio segreto; di quando lui e Sam hanno inciso il pavimento – e vede Castiel sorridere –, di come abbiano portato quel divano verde e orrendo dal loro appartamento.

«Quindi» dice Castiel, quieto «Ti ho portato via il tuo rifugio» 

Dean si guarda intorno. No, non la pensa in quel modo. Non gli è piaciuto come il 3B fosse quando Cas è arrivato. Ma ora gli piace. Ora – con quello strano tappetto in cucina e le tende alle finestre e la sedia storta in salotto – sa di Cas. È molto meglio così.

*

Quindi c'è questo imbarazzante momento in cui Dean capisce che è ormai troppo tardi per tornare a casa. Ha la testa posata sul divano, gli occhi semichiusi, e sa che Castiel da qualche parte sta facendo una doccia; sa anche che questo non dovrebbe mandargli il sangue al cervello, ma, insomma, è troppo stanco per farsi problemi.

Castiel l'ha lasciato dicendogli che poteva rimanere. Di fare come se fosse a casa sua. Così aveva valutato di strisciare i piedi fino a casa, prendere lo spazzolino e magari anche qualcosa con cui dormire, e alla fine aveva deciso di lasciar perdere quando aveva sentito Sam rincasare.

«Posso prestarti qualcosa» questo è bastato a farlo restare.

Sbadiglia. Spegne la luce della cucina e percorre il corridoio al buio. È solo grazie alla fortuna che trova la maniglia della porta.

Dunque, eccola. Accende la luce. Ricordava quella stanza più grande, forse perché ai suoi tempi non c'erano mobili. 

Castiel ha lasciato un cambio su un letto fatto di lenzuola bianche e stirate e di angoli perfetti. 

Dean abbassa la zip dei jeans e li scalcia via con poca eleganza; dopo di che fa lo stesso con la t-shirt, e la getta da un lato. Quel posto ora ha già un aria che gli piace di più. Poi si ricorda che quel posto non è suo – con l'eccezione che tecnicamente lo è, ma, insomma, _no_ – e raccoglie, piegando la roba e lasciandola su una sedia.

Quando la porta si apre, Dean si sente rabbrividire, e non sa se sia perché è senza vestiti o per il modo in cui sente lo sguardo di Castiel su di se, come se fosse qualcosa di tangibile. Si allunga verso i pantaloni di stoffa.

«Non avevo mai pensato che avessi un tatuaggio» Castiel si muove nella stanza. Lo sente aprire un cassetto. 

Dean scrolla le spalle, infilando i pantaloni «Era il comic-con ed ero ubriaco. A Charlie è andata peggio»

Castiel si volta, con i capelli bagnati tutti appiccicati sulla testa e il volto inspiegabilmente confuso. Alza e abbassa gli occhi tra la sua scapola e il suo viso. Dean apre le braccia «Lei ha la principessa Leila in bikini. Che gioca a dadi. In confronto, io ho beccato un simbolo di protezione, quindi è-»

«Mi piace» dice Castiel, ed è tutto qui. Niente di più, niente di meno.

Dean si volta. Prende la t-shirt e ci infila la testa. Sa di pulito. Sente un altro cassetto aprirsi, e quando riesce ad riemergere dalla maglietta, vede Cas con delle coperte tra le mani. 

«Cosa stai facendo?»

«Prendo delle coperte»

Sì, quello lo vede «Perché»

Castiel lo guarda come se fosse stupido «Perché il salotto è freddo»

Dean stringe gli occhi e per un attimo non capisce. Poi «Hai intenzione di dormire sul divano?» 

Annuendo, Castiel chiude il cassetto e no, Dean sa che dormire su quel divano è come sdraiarsi su un sacco di rocce. Non ha nessuna intenzione di farci dormire Cas quando è lui ad essere l'ospite abusivo. «Oh, no» porta una mano in avanti «Dormirò io sul divano»

«Ma è _scomodo_ » la faccia di Castiel si contrae, e servono ancora tre minuti di contrattazioni per far finire Dean seduto sul letto, borbottando sul fatto che Castiel non dormirà né sul divano né sul pavimento perché è Dean che dovrebbe dormirci e perché Castiel deve lasciargli quantomeno la possibilità di comportarsi da persona decente.

Tutto ciò è veramente stupido.

«Okay. Sai cosa? Siamo entrambi adulti» sbotta Dean, alzando gli occhi al cielo e buttandosi sul letto «Possiamo condividere»

«Non credo che sia – »

«Cas, adiamo! Prometto di non russare»

Castiel inclina la testa, accennando un piccolo sorriso, e Dean lo vede stringere le coperta tra le dita «Non sono il partner più appropriato con cui dormire»

«Cazzate»

«Davvero, Dean» Castiel scrolla le spalle, come se non ci fosse nessuna soluzione «Ho il sonno leggero»

«Perché?»

«Incubi»

Non un muscolo si muove sul volto di Castiel, ma Dean riesce a leggere un fremito nei suoi occhi, una cupezza nella voce, che semplicemente lo fanno stare male dentro. Vorrebbe avere la premura di alzare il culo dal letto e lasciarglielo definitivamente ma, dopotutto, quando mai Dean ha fatto qualcosa del genere? 

Quindi si puntella sui gomiti e allunga un braccio tirando Castiel su un lato «È okay» mormora, e Castiel è più vicino e questo in qualche modo lo fa stare meglio «Voglio dire, posso tollerare le tue urla da ragazzina nel bel mezzo della notte» 

Castiel alza gli occhi al cielo, voltandosi sull'altro lato, infilandosi sotto le coperte e allungandosi alla ricerca dell'interruttore.

Un click e il mondo cade nel buio. 

Dean si lascia scivolare sotto le coperte, rimbalza sul materasso cercando di sistemarsi e preme la testa sul cuscino che profuma un po' di pulito e un po' di Castiel. 

Stare in quel modo, semplicemente disteso affianco a un'altra persona, in silenzio, abbastanza vicini per toccarsi ma con qualche centimetro a distanziarli, è qualcosa di nuovo. Di profondamente intimo. Dean chiude gli occhi, deglutendo. Tutte le volte in cui si è trovato a condividere il letto con qualcuno erano implicati alcol, vestiti sul pavimento, sudore e sperma. Nient'altro. E tutte le volte nessuno dormiva con l'altro.

«Dean?» sussurra Cas.

Dean guarda davanti a sé, cercando con una mano il bordo del letto per avere qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi «Non sei obbligato a farlo, ma puoi parlarne. Dell'Impala. Di quello che sta succedendo tra te e Sam» dice, sempre calmo e fermo, e Dean lascia perdere il soffitto per osservare il modo in cui le spalle di Cas si alzano e si abbassano ad ogni respiro. 

Castiel non gli ha mai chiesto niente della sua vita. Dean gli ha raccontato un sacco di cose, e l'ha fatto semplicemente perché si sentiva di dirglielo, perché aveva bisogno di dirglielo; perché Castiel era tornato da una guerra, e Dean sapeva cosa significava. Non ne aveva mai visto una – grazie, Dio – ma era cresciuto con un padre incapace di mettere a posto la sua vita e di superare tutta la merda che aveva vissuto; quindi sì, pensa, mentre il letto si abbassa quando Castiel si volta verso di lui, ha una certa idea di che cosa sia.

Negli ultimi tempi – quelli passati ad osservare Cas e i suoi brutti lavori di falegnameria e la sua stupida mania di correre, in cui Dean cercava rifugio lontano da Sam – Cas aveva capito, ma non aveva mai chiesto, e la domanda era solo rimasta in sospeso, in attesa. 

Dean deglutisce rumorosamente. Ha bisogno di un minuto, perché non sa da dove iniziare e ci sono un sacco di cose che potrebbe dirgli – di come suo padre non l'abbia mai fatto sentire adeguato, di come abbia cresciuto Sam e questo l'abbia ripagato andandosene; di come abbia paura che se ne vada ancora, che lo lasci ancora, che rimanga da solo. Di come perdere l'Impala significhi vivere ancora una volta la morte dei genitori. 

«C'è un'ipoteca sull'Impala» dice invece, perché non riesce ad ammettere quelle cose neanche a se stesso ed è terrorizzato di come potrebbero sembrare dette a voce alta. «E l'unica soluzione per coprirla è venderla; o lasciare che se la prenda la banca» 

Secco e diretto. Dean non avrebbe mai pensato che dirlo sarebbe suonato in quel modo. Sa che la sua voce è pietosamente fragile, ma – pensa, osservandone i lineamenti nella luce che filtra dalla finestra – _è Cas_ , quindi va bene, quindi ogni cosa è okay. «Non voglio perderla» la sua, più che una preghiera, è un'ammissione di colpa.

Castiel si avvicina, il suo calore del suo corpo che si fa più forte, e sente un suo piede sfiorargli la caviglia. Dean rabbrividisce «Posso dirti una cosa?» domanda Castiel, piano, con accorta gentilezza.

Dean alza lo sguardo e gli occhi di Castiel sono blu e enormi «Mettimi alla prova»

«Vedo una terapista, una volta a settimana» esala, sfregando un piede contro la sua gamba «Fa parte del programma di riabilitazione dell'esercito» Castiel si prende una pausa, come per accertarsi che Dean non sia scappato urlando o scomparso in una nuvola di fumo. «I primi tempi non mi importava. Volevo solo che mi ritenesse abbastanza idoneo per essere riabilitato, perché è questo che mio padre avrebbe voluto. Volevo tornare indietro» lo dice così piano, sembrando quasi timoroso nel farlo, ma Dean non avverte nessuna colpa nelle sue parole, nessun rimorso. Ciò che il padre avrebbe voluto. Dean scivola verso di lui, non abbastanza per toccarlo, ma abbastanza per sentire il respiro di Castiel solleticargli il volto. 

«Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?»

Castiel lo guarda così intensamente che Dean si dimentica come si fa a respirare.

_Tu_

Non lo dice. Non apertamente. Lo guarda, però, in quel modo che mette sempre Dean in posizione di svantaggio, quello in cui Castiel sembra particolarmente concentrato su qualcosa di incredibilmente bello e non potesse fare nient'altro che fissarlo. Ed è così stupido che uno sguardo del genere, tra tutti, sia solo per lui. Castiel preme un lato del viso sul cuscino, inspirando, sembrando così stupidamente giovane e così dannatamente lontano dal soldato che ha conosciuto. 

«No» Dean sente uscire la sua voce come se stesse raschiando su carta vetrata «Tu torni dalla guerra con questa situazione tutta incasinata, e decidi di – no, Cas, hai fatto un errore. Non merito una cosa del genere, no--» 

Prende un po' d'aria, e Castiel è sopra di lui, stringendo una mano nella stoffa della sua maglietta, e la velocità con cui Dean diventa duro è terribilmente imbarazzante. 

«Non sei un errore» Castiel ringhia, il suo respiro che gli sfiora le labbra, gli occhi scuri e feroci e Dean annaspa e è sicuro che quello doveva essere il tono che Castiel usava in Afghanistan «Tutto ciò che ho fatto – il motivo per cui sono riuscito a farlo – sei _tu_. Quindi non osare pensare di non valere qualcosa del genere»

Questo è semplicemente troppo. Dean neanche ricorda l'ultima volta che si è sentito così per qualcuno, l'ultima volta che ha voluto qualcuno così tanto. A quel punto, è sicuro che Castiel possa sentire il suo cuore schizzare nella cassa toracica «Perché?» 

Castiel allenta la presa sulla maglietta, inclinando leggermente la testa, in modo così impercettibile da essere quasi un riflesso, e tace. Quel silenzio potrebbe portare via a Dean anni della sua fottutissima vita, e lo fa agitare come quando aveva dodici anni ed era stato così stupido da distogliere lo sguardo da Sam, solo per un secondo, solo il tempo necessario per perderlo di vista. _E suo padre_ – Dean alza il mento, e potrebbe essere così facile. Così facile. Non si dovrebbe neanche muovere, solo colmare quei pochi centimetri, e sarebbe naturale e caldo e giusto e le labbra di Castiel sono proprio lì, in attesa. 

Castiel potrebbe non rifiutarlo, pensa. Potrebbe solo acconsentirgli di farlo, e dischiudere le labbra e accogliere la lingua di Dean, e sarebbe nuovo e bello e un'ondata di calore si diffonde fino allo stomaco, fino ai suoi boxer, ingigantendo l'erezione che gli gonfia i pantaloni.

«Perché mi hai ricordato come essere umano»

Ed è tutto. Castiel chiude gli occhi, premendo la fronte su quella di Dean, solo per qualche secondo. Poi è di nuovo troppo lontano, di nuovo di spalle, e Dean sente solo un grande vuoto e no, – per favore – no, era così vicino, così vicino. 

«Ho paura che Sam potrebbe lasciarmi» fiata infine, la voce rocca «Perché qualsiasi cosa io faccia non sembra mai abbastanza per tenere in piedi la mia famiglia» 

Di nuovo il silenzio. Dean è così teso che pensa di poter spezzarsi da un momento all'altro. È quasi sorpreso, quando non succede «Dovresti parlare con Sam» dice Cas, lentamente.

«Lo so» 

«E smettere di nasconderti. Non hai bisogno di farlo» 

Dean stringe le labbra «Potrebbe spezzarmi il cuore. L'ha già fatto» 

«No» quello di Castiel è un assolutismo «Sam ti vuole bene, Dean. Non lo farà» 


	6. Capitolo 5

**Capitolo 5**

Dean non riesce a capire se quella sia stata la migliore o la peggiore dormita della sua vita. 

La mattina dopo si sveglia intorpidito, senza capire immediatamente dove sia, e per i primi minuti non gli importa neanche saperlo. È confortevole. Semplicemente chiude di nuovo gli occhi, voltandosi da un lato, seguendo la fonte di calore. 

Castiel – che da qualche parte nel mezzo della notte deve aver deciso che Dean era un cuscino molto più comodo del suo – mugugna qualcosa di indefinito, che però potrebbe essere qualcosa come “Vorrei continuare a dormire. Tipo tanto”. Non può biasimarlo.

Dean sospira, sistemandosi più vicino, premendo le labbra contro uno spiraglio della pelle di Castiel, languido e ancora ottenebrato dal sonno, e respira qualcosa che è sudore e muschio e non gli dispiace. No, decide, quella è decisamente la migliore dormita della sua vita. Anche se ha passato la notte a chiedersi se avrebbe dovuto afferrare Cas e finire di baciarlo come voleva baciarlo ed a agitarsi a causa dell'erezione che – grazie a Dio – a un certo punto aveva smesso di essere un problema, perché stava diventando davvero imbarazzante. 

Castiel, in ogni caso, allunga un braccio intorno a lui, e non sembra intenzionato a lasciarlo andare. Cosa che è assolutamente fantastica almeno fino a quando il panico inizia a farsi strada in Dean, perché non è molto sicuro di quello che sta facendo, ma è sicuro che non dovrebbe farlo. E probabilmente a Cas non importa, visto il modo in cui si spinge più vicino.

«Mi scuso per questa notte» brontola Cas, la voce ancora impastata e terribilmente bassa.

Dean chiude di nuovo gli occhi, questa volta è più che consapevole del bacio che gli posa sul collo. Il sonno di Castiel è silenzioso. Dean non se ne è sorpreso, perché Castiel sembra essere silenzioso in tutto ciò che fa, come se non gli fosse mai stato consentito fare rumore. C'è stato un momento, nella notte, in cui Dean si è anche chiesto se Cas stesse respirando, per l'amor di Dio, e poi qualcosa era cambiato. Il volto di Castiel si era contratto e aveva iniziato a muoversi e mormorare e Dean, se Cas non avesse smesso di sembrare così _perso_ nel giro di pochi secondi, sarebbe semplicemente impazzito. E infine Castiel aveva fatto tutto da solo e si era rigirato e la cosa era sparita. 

Dean non menziona il fatto che l'abbia osservato dormire fino a che non aveva deciso che andasse tutto bene, e neanche quanto sia stato da maniaco. _Urg_. Borbotta qualcosa di totalmente irrazionale. Stare in quel modo è piacevole. Potrebbe abituarcisi.

«Non hai urlato come una ragazzina» borbotta pigramente, e può sentire Castiel sorridere.

«No. Non l'ho fatto» Castiel posa una mano gentile tra le scapole e la allunga lentamente fino alla base della nuca, in un punto che è troppo intimo. Non ricorda una sola volta in cui gli sia mai piaciuta una cosa così semplice. 

Dean prende un profondo respiro. Deve essere davvero addormentato. Davvero, davvero tanto «Che cosa hai sognato?»

Per un attimo ha paura di aver fatto la più grande cazzata della sua vita. La mano di Castiel si ferma, rimane sospesa solo per la parentesi di un secondo, poi insinua le dita sotto il collo della maglietta, e le sue dita gli mandano un brivido lungo tutta la spina dorsale. E, nel momento in cui Castiel dice «Io –» il fottutissimo telefono decide di suonare.

Dean non ha mai trovato il suono di Heat of the moment brutto come in quel momento, e la cosa gli fa domandare perché cavolo abbia Heat of the moment come suoneria. Quasi rotola giù dal letto, liberandosi da Cas come se l'avesse colpito un fulmine, il cuore che va veloce quasi stesse correndo una maratona. 

«Pronto?»

« _Dean_?»

È Sam, ovviamente. Sam ha sempre avuto questo tempismo pressoché grandioso. 

Castiel alza il viso verso Dean, facendo leva su un braccio per mezzo-sollevarsi dal letto. Ha i capelli sparati a quarantacinque gradi, con l'aria di uno che ha appena passato una grandiosa nottata di sesso. Eccetto che non l'ha fatto. Dean deglutisce.

«Sam? Cosa c'è?»

« _Dean!_ »

Hanno intenzione di continuare con i nomi per molto?

« _Che fine hai fatto?_ »

Dean lancia un'occhiata a Castiel, poi si volta. C'è un che di preoccupato nella voce di Sam che non gli piace per niente «Cosa?»

Sam emette un verso frustrato «Ieri notte non sei tornato a casa. E stamattina non c'eri. Solo, avvisa quando dormi fuori»

«Io non dormo mai fuori»

C'è un attimo di silenzio. Sam sillaba « _Appunto_ » e Dean inizia a sentire il senso di colpa salire in gola. Oh. Dean immagina che se Sam avesse fatto qualcosa del genere, gli avrebbe spaccato la faccia. 

«Senti, dammi il tempo di fare una doccia e sono a casa»

«Dean, devo uscire tra mezz'ora e non penso che tu possa essere così veloce da –»

Dean sogghigna «Quanto ci scommetti?»

Chiude la telefonata appena un secondo dopo. Quando si volta trova Castiel totalmente immerso nelle coperte, le lenzuola strette intorno al suo corpo che lasciano intravedere appena i cappelli scuri. Dean è a un tanto così dal ributtarsi a letto, ma la telefonata di Sam ha avuto la conseguenza di svegliarlo completamente, e adesso non sa se sarebbe in grado di tornare da Castiel mantenendo un battito cardiaco accettabile per l'associazione medica americana.

«Cas» si schiarisce la gola, grattandosi una spalla «Devo andare»

Castiel grugnisce qualcosa con la faccia immersa nel cuscino. «Mi sembra corretto comunicarti che in questo momento sto odiando Sam»

«Oh, beh. È una grande spina nel fianco, quel ragazzo» 

Castiel sbuffa «Ero piacevolmente comodo».

Grossomodo, questo è quello che fa dire a Dean _basta_. Ha finito la sua dose di pensieri da ragazzina della giornata. Del mese. Facciamo pure della sua intera esistenza. 

«Ci vediamo dopo, Cas» mormora. Cerca di andarsene il più velocemente e silenziosamente possibile. Infila le scarpe mentre cammina verso la cucina, afferra la giacca ancora posata sul divano e si infila nella porta. Si sente un po' come se stesse scappando. Ma in fondo è tutta la vita che sta scappando.

È solo quando è sul pianerottolo che si rende conto di avere ancora addosso la roba di Cas e di essere coperto dal suo odore. 

*

Per quando rincasa, Sam è già lindo e vestito, seduto al tavolo della cucina con il suo smartphone tra le mani e un'espressione particolarmente concentrata in viso. È solo quando si accorge di lui – e alza le sopracciglia – che in Dean inizia a riaffiorare tutto il panico della sera precedente. 

Ci sono troppe cose in sospeso tra loro.

Dean ha passato tutta la sua vita a prendersi cura di Sam. A far sì che fosse pronto per la scuola, che facesse colazione decentemente, che si ricordasse di lavare i denti la sera e che non provasse il dolore che stava provando lui. A un certo punto, Dean aveva solo desiderato che Sam riuscisse a stare bene. Così lo aveva aiutato a compilare i moduli per l'università, a fare le valigie, a scegliere cosa lasciare a casa e cosa portare con sé. 

E non aveva potuto evitare di sentirsi tradito, quando Sam aveva smesso di chiamare. Di farsi sentire. Di tornare per le festività. 

Mentirebbe se dicesse che quella ferita si è rimarginata, anche se Dean spezzerebbe il suo cuore mille volte ancora se si trattasse di Sam, e non metterebbe mai nessuna cosa prima di lui.

«Hai fatto _veramente_ in fretta» Sam si schiarisce la gola, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte «Quelli non sono i vestiti che avevi ieri»

«Cas me ne ha prestato qualcuno» Dean si pente subito di averlo detto. Il volto di Sam si apre in questo sorriso gigantesco che lo fa sembrare un bambino di due metri. 

«Hai dormito da Cas?»

Cerca di ignorare il sotto testo nella sua voce. Non ha bisogno di ripensare alla notte precedente.

«Davvero, Sam? Finalmente riesci a parlarmi ed è questo che vuoi chiedermi?»

Sam alza le spalle, incurante. Idiota. Poi cade il silenzio. Quel genere di silenzio soffocante che Dean non ha mai sopportato in tutta la sua vita. «Comunque» dice Sam, guardando in basso per un secondo e poi stringendo le labbra «Ricordi quando imparai ad andare in bicicletta?»

Dean sente i muscoli delle spalle irrigidirsi «Cosa c'entra?»

«Papà aveva promesso di insegnarmi e tu ripetevi sempre che l'avrebbe fatto. Ogni giorno ti domandavo quando, tu trovavi sempre una nuova scusa e io ero troppo stupido per capire che non l'avrebbe mai fatto»

Sì, lo ricorda «Non vedo il punto, Sam»

Sam prende un grande respiro, mettendo su quella faccia da senso di colpa che non ha alcun senso «Ci stavo ripensando ieri sera. Perché ogni volta che mi fai arrabbiare ho sempre bisogno di queste cose, così che poi possa ricordarmi della mia stupidità» 

«Eri un bambino. Non c'è niente di sbagliato nel – »

«Ma lo eri anche tu» Sam deglutisce. Tutto ciò che Dean può fare è non trasalire «Il punto è che ho bisogno di ricordarmi di essere stato un idiota. So di essermene andato di casa per studiare e di averlo usato come una scusa per tagliarti fuori, e so che – »

« _Sam_ » Dean boccheggia. Dovevano parlare dell'Impala. Non di questo. Loro non ne parlano mai.

«No, ascoltami» continua. Dio, gli sta tremando la voce. Sam stava grattando la superficie del mare di cose che Dean non voleva affrontare «Ho bisogno che tu sappia che non sono più lo stesso ragazzino che voleva scappare dalla sua famiglia, Dean»

Dean sente quasi il bisogno di ridere. Cinque anni. Sono passati quasi cinque anni dalla morte dei genitori, e per tutto questo tempo Dean si è sempre sentito come se avesse forzato Sam in una vita che non voleva vivere, lontano dagli studi che avrebbero potuto dargli un grande futuro, in una casa in cui non era mai voluto stare. E quelle parole? Non lo fanno sentire bene. Lo fanno sentire peggio. Perché non hanno più una famiglia. Gesù Cristo. Probabilmente non hanno più una casa.

«Perché mi hai tenuto fuori, Sam?» Dean abbassa gli occhi verso un angolo della cucina, uno dove possa essere al sicuro dall'espressione ferita di Sam, dal rossore dei suoi occhi che preannuncia lacrime e abbracci e momenti fraterni.

«Ero arrabbiato con te» dice, limpido «Lo sono sempre stato. Tutta una vita. La maggior parte del tempo, perché seguivi sempre tutto ciò che ti diceva papà» 

Dean sente un grosso groppo formarsi in gola.

«E non lo so, Dean. Ho solo pensato che tenendoti fuori magari avresti iniziato a prenderti cura di te stesso»

«Cosa?» Dean alza lo sguardo. Tutto quello è così irreale. Che cosa è, esattamente? Quelle sono tutte le cose di cui non parlano, buttate in un'unica sessione, e Dean sente la testa girare. Vorrebbe semplicemente sentirsi molto arrabbiato o urlare o magari avere voglia di picchiarlo. Che in quel discorso ci fossero tutte le cose con cui è a suo agio, tutte quelle a cui sa come rispondere. Ma quella non è rabbia, perché se lo fosse probabilmente avrebbe già detto a Sam di chiudere la bocca. 

«Hai sempre fatto _tutto_ per me. Volevo solo che, non so, riprendessi a studiare oppure che – »

Dean alza una mano per fare cenno di fermarsi, di rallentare un attimo, perché non crede di riuscire a stare dietro a tutto questo «Ho pensato che se avessimo perso l'Impala, tu te ne saresti andato» dice invece. Lo sta ammettendo a voce alta per la seconda volta. Dirlo dovrebbe essere il genere di stronzata che ti aiuta a stare meglio, no?

Sam a quel punto si alza, in tutti i suoi due metri e con quel suo sguardo commosso da cucciolo morto, e siccome è grande e grosso, Dean semplicemente non può fare niente quando lo abbraccia, dandogli pacche dietro la schiena.

Urg «Sam?»

«Mi dispiace che tu abbia pensato una cosa del genere»

«Commovente» sibila Dean «Ma mi stai soffocando»

*

C'è questa cosa che punge sotto i polpastrelli di Castiel fin da quando ha toccato Dean, come se qualcosa di lui gli fosse rimasto addosso. Li sfiora distrattamente mentre lancia un'occhiata ai vestiti dimenticati su una sedia, mentre cerca la tuta da ginnastica e studia il groviglio di lenzuola raggomitolate sul pavimento.

Castiel si passa una mano sul viso, massaggiandosi gli occhi, perché non sa bene cosa sia quella cosa che ha in gola, quella cosa che si agita e fa male e un po' gli impedisce di respirare. Ci possono essere tante cause per l'occlusione respiratoria. Ma è così diverso, adesso, perché è Dean. Si è sempre trattato di lui, ogni volta – _rabbia, angoscia, frustrazione, quello_ – in cui ha fatto un passo in avanti. 

Rivede tutte le loro parole – tutto ciò che è stato e non stato detto – riscritte come un _si è sempre trattato di te_. Sempre. Sempre di Dean. 

Può immaginare il suo sguardo scioccato in ciascuna situazione, per ognuna di queste ammissioni, in cui Dean è sempre a un passo dal _capire_. 

Castiel non si è mai reso conto di volere che Dean capisse. Non ha mai voluto mostrare qualcosa, mostrare ciò che stava succedendo – eppure _stava_ _succedendo_ , che _sta_ succedendo, che Castiel è umano, e qualche volta, semplicemente, non ce la fa a non desiderare Dean vicino, anche solo per poco, anche se Castiel aveva ucciso ed era tornato dalla guerra con ferite nel corpo e nella mente e sicuramente non si meritava qualcosa di così bello. 

Ma ora vuole che succeda, anche se non c'è niente che può fare. Castiel sta ancora imparando la differenza tra volere e bisogno, tuttavia è sicuro che Dean sia entrambe le cose. 

Decide di smettere di pensare e di correre. In passato, quando le cose diventavano davvero brutte, solo correre funzionava. Ora ha scoperto che gli piace farlo. È diverso. Non è un modo per colmare il vuoto, per per combattere il senso di nauseante inutilità, per scoprire fin dove si poteva spingere prima di crollare a terra senz'aria. 

È un modo per stare bene. 

Quel giorno Castiel arriva fino in fondo al quartiere, oltre il parco che sta vicino alla scuola elementare; non si ferma neanche quando il semaforo è rosso, continuando a correre sul posto, e schizzando per la strada quando diventa verde.

Ritorna a casa particolarmente sudato, bisognoso di una doccia, con lo stomaco tremendamente vuoto. E in cucina non ha niente da mangiare. Lancia un'occhiata veloce all'appartamento gemello al suo, e pensa a come Dean fosse la sera precedente. A quanto rotto e disperato gli fosse sembrato. A quanto avrebbe voluto che non lo fosse. A quanto fosse caldo e piacevole quella mattina. 

Castiel poteva essere consapevole di Dean in così tanti modi diversi. Chiude gli occhi ed entra in casa.

Lancia alte occhiate ai vestiti piegati di Dean. Pensa di riportarglieli. Si passa una mano sul viso. Poi lascia perdere.

Ha un appuntamento con Naomi appena qualche ora dopo. Sembra sorpresa quando le dice che ha iniziato a cucinare. Più o meno. Al momento sta diventando accettabile nella composizione delle insalate. Può migliorare sulla pasta. 

Naomi è pur sempre meno meravigliata di quando gli ha parlato della collezione di ananas di Balthazar. 

Castiel si inumidisce le labbra, accarezzandosi i polpastrelli dell'indice e del medio col pollice. In qualche modo, forse ha capito. «So perché sono qui» dice quel giorno, ed è sorpreso da come quel freddo, insopportabile sentimento che si impadronisce di lui non sia la rabbia che si aspettava. Neanche frustrazione, o gioia, o colpa. È come se fosse stato infelice per la maggior parte della sua vita, e adesso fosse _diverso_. Non sa che cosa sia. Fa male.

«Perché è quello che ti è stato ordinato?» Naomi intreccia le mani sul grembo. 

Castiel prende un respiro. Lascia vagare i suoi occhi per la stanza. Fuori è sera, si prepara per piovere «Perché la guerra mi ha cambiato. Ho bisogno di sapere cosa farmene di questo cambiamento» 

Naomi lo guarda, annuisce. Solo quello. Castiel non può impedirsi di sentirsi deluso «Soffri di disturbo post traumatico, Castiel» dice, sorridendo benigna come non lo è mai stata «Sai cosa significa?»

«Questo» dice Castiel, fissando Naomi, stretta nel suo tailleur blu e nei capelli raccolti sulla nuca «È più complicato»

Quel giorno Naomi decide di ridurre i loro incontri, anche se Castiel le dice che per la maggior parte delle loro sedute ha desiderato ucciderla. Lei ride di gusto. Non aveva mai sentito nessuna delle persone a cui l'aveva apertamente dichiarato di voler uccidere ridere in quel modo. 

Alla reception la ragazza dietro il bancone gli fa un sorrisino divertito, prima di digitare qualcosa sul computer e chiedergli il suo nome «A che ora, Clarence?»

Castiel aggrotta le sopracciglia «Ci deve essere un errore. Il mio nome non è Clarence»

Lei rotea gli occhi, e il sorrisino diventa un vero sorriso «Per essere matto sei parecchio carino» dice, semplicemente, per poi aggiungere «Okay, non-Clarence. Stessa ora, stesso giorno, tra due settimane»

Fuori piove. Questa volta Castiel ha con se l'ombrello. 

*

Verso l'ora di cena, Dean è consapevole di aver avuto una delle più strane giornate della sua vita. Strana del tipo che è iniziata forse bene, è proseguita con la crisi isterica settimanale di suo fratello ed è finita con lui che tiene tra le mani una stupida t-shirt e degli stupidi pantaloni mentre pensa che in fondo aveva detto a Cas che si sarebbero rivisti dopo, no? 

In mezzo ci sono state delle brutte telefonate alla banca, un avvocato poco simpatico e la realizzazione di non poter uscire fuori da quella merda. E in tutto questo, Sam ha avuto il bisogno di abbracciarlo.

L'ultima volta che Sam l'aveva abbracciato, Dean era alto quanto lui e Sam era questo cosetto goffo e piccolo che gli ronzava sempre attorno, non il gigante che è adesso.

È un po' come se il mondo gli fosse esploso addosso. E non sa cosa fare. Quindi, siccome è masochista, decide di rendere gli stupidissimi vestiti a Cas.

«Stavo cercando di cucinare» Castiel ha i piedi scalzi e la maglietta arrotolata fin sopra i gomiti, gli occhi un po' più blu del solito. Lascia entrare Dean nel suo appartamento come se facessero sempre quel genere di cose – cucinare e riportare vestiti e stare insieme. 

Dean si fa strada lentamente, rimanendo in piedi in mezzo alla stanza. La cucina è un disastro. Non vedeva una quantità tale di stoviglie sporche da quando Sam aveva tentato di cucinare l'arrosto nel lontano primo Natale dopo la morte dei suoi, e la cosa gli fa venire voglia di ridere. Cas sta tentando di cucinare della pasta.

«Lo vedo» dice, alzando entrambe le sopracciglia. L'odore sembra comunque buono. Posa con attenzione i vestiti sul divano. Castiel, con un'espressione immensamente concentrata, butta il sale nella pentola d'acqua. 

Se ne dovrebbe andare. Davvero. «Ho parlato con Sam, questa mattina» Dean si schiarisce la voce, osservando con la coda dell'occhio i movimenti di Cas. Butta la pasta. Quella è sicuramente troppa per una persona.

«Il prossimo mese dobbiamo lasciare l'Impala» 

Castiel sbatte le palpebre verso di lui. Fa un cenno del capo verso una sedia, a un lato del tavolo della cucina «Siediti» dice, e Dean lo fa, un po' perché una parte di lui continuerà sempre a rispondere agli ordini – _grazie, papà_ – un po' perché non se ne vuole andare, non davvero. Dunque si siede, strofinandosi i palmi delle mani sui jeans «Bene» dice Cas, guardandolo dritto negli occhi «Continua»

Dean prende un profondo respiro e poi parla. Di tutto. Dal principio. E potrebbe essere la prima volta che dice la maggior parte di quella roba a voce alta, e Castiel ascolta e fa la sua stupida pasta (che non è affatto male) e alla fine, Dean pensa che vada bene. Che tutte quelle parole vadano bene. Perché si tratta di _Cas_. 

Finisce che si addormenta sullo scomodissimo divano, dopo cena, come un bambino, per risvegliarsi non sa bene quanto tempo dopo con una coperta addosso e la schiena a pezzi.

Che cazzo. Si strofina gli occhi, trattenendo uno sbadiglio. Si doveva essere appoggiato per dieci secondi, pensa, dieci secondi ed è diventato morto per il mondo. Dopo aver appena raccontato la storia della sua vita. 

Cristo. Dean chiude gli occhi di nuovo, soffocando un verso. Non sa neanche che cosa ha fatto. Non sa neanche perché diavolo abbia detto tutte quelle cose, perché volesse che Cas sapesse. Si alza, totalmente stordito dalla brutta dormita, e si trascina fino alla camera da letto.

Castiel è coricato di pancia, il volto immerso nel cuscino e Dean si fa lentamente spazio al suo fianco, cercando di non svegliarlo, sussultando quando il materasso cigola. Castiel sbuffa, ma continua a dormire. Dean allunga una gamba verso di lui, appena il necessario per sfiorare la stoffa del pigiama con il piede, e si addormenta più velocemente di quanto avesse mai immaginato.

*

Non sa quanto ha dormito quando si sveglia di nuovo. La mano di Castiel gli artiglia la maglietta. Fuori è ancora buio. Piove. Dean non può fare a meno di sentire il suo cuore andare a mille quando un tuono rimbomba, illuminando flebilmente la stanza Ora è definitivamente sveglio.

Sente Castiel muoversi al suo fianco – stringere, come se Dean fosse l'unica cosa a cui aggrapparsi, e quando Dean lo guarda è _peggio_ , realizza. Molto peggio di come è stato la notte precedente. Il volto di Castiel si contrae, ed è come se in quell'istante tendesse ogni muscolo. Apre gli occhi con una velocità improvvisa, le pupille totalmente dilatate, la fronte sudata. Ha il fiato corto. Allenta la presa, e la sua mano fa ancora quella cosa dell'aprirsi e chiudersi. 

La mano si apre e si chiude - apre, chiude, apre, chiude - finché non la allontana.

Dean sbatte le palpebre. No. Proprio no. La afferra e la costringe a rimanere lì dov'è. 

«Fai sempre questa cosa con la mano, quando non stai bene» 

Castiel sbatte le palpebre, con l'espressione più vuota che gli abbia mai visto. Dean ha un brivido. Gli ricorda troppo il primo Castiel, quello delle scale e della vernice. Non ha niente di quello che è adesso, come se ogni pezzo di lui fosse stato raschiato via e come se fosse stato riportato ad essere – «Non l'avevo mai notato» la voce di Castiel è un po' debole, quasi un sussurro. La sua mano – l'altra, non quella che Dean sta tenendo per sé – si apre e si chiude, volontariamente. 

«Stai bene?» chiede.

Castiel sembra pensarci un secondo, e si inumidisce le labbra con la lingua. Dio. Dean sospira, chiudendo gli occhi. Poi Castiel sposta il suo peso. A quanto pare non può rispondere come una persona normale «Ieri notte stavi per baciarmi»

Dean quasi soffoca. Se i suoi polmoni sono mai stati in grado di pompare aria, ora hanno decisamente perso la capacità di farlo «Dobbiamo parlarne adesso?»

«Sì» esala Castiel, scegliendo proprio quel momento per tornare ad essere calmo e sicuro di sé e totalmente a suo agio, in un modo in cui Dean non lo sarà mai «Perché non l'hai fatto?»

Dean si prende un momento. Stringe la mano di Cas, poi allenta la presa e passa il pollice sul palmo «Non lo so»

 

*

Sam non ci ha esattamente pensato. 

Immagina che si tratti di quegli incontri maldestri e non previsti che di tanto in tanto capitano anche se non dovrebbero capitare. Dean lo ucciderà per questo. 

Castiel ha un cestino per la spesa in una mano, intento a leggere molto attentamente l'etichetta di un barattolo di senape. Sam si schiarisce la voce «Hey» dice, a mo di saluto. 

Gli occhi di Castiel sono velocemente su di lui, e il volto, fino ad un attimo prima scuro e concentrato, si rilassa fino a distendersi in un sorriso «Sam»

È così che Sam si ritrova a seguire Castiel per il negozio di alimentari, senza che avesse veramente intenzione di farlo; ed è anche così che inizia a prepararsi qualcosa da dire. Non sa cosa, esattamente. Non è come se a suo fratello fosse mai piaciuto qualcuno nella sua vita. Sam aveva sempre avuto questa brutta sensazione che Dean non sia mai riuscito ad ammettere di trovarsi bene con qualcuno, perché avrebbe significato essere felice. Sam ha anche la bruttissima sensazione che Dean non si ricordi più cosa significhi, essere felice. Il suo stomaco fa una capovolta. 

Se non ci fosse stato Dean, la sua vita sarebbe stata un casino.

Prende un grande respiro, ma non è lui a parlare per primo. 

«Sembri preoccupato» Castiel sta svuotando la propria cesta sul nastro trasportatore di una cassa «Il che pare anche essere una parte del tuo carattere, quindi forse non dovrei domandare»

Sam fa un piccolo sorriso, e la sua voce è amara «Sai, Dean ha sempre avuto quest'idea che prima o poi tutti lo lasceranno»

Questo, ecco, questo sembra farlo irrigidire. Castiel sorride storto, in un modo che Sam non gli credeva possibile e, oh, sì. Castiel sa. Castiel deve averlo visto in suo fratello, perché l'unica cosa che fa è annuire e tirare fuori il portafoglio, mentre il ragazzino dietro la cassa gli dice il totale.

Sam torna a casa dimenticandosi di comprare tutte le materie prime per la cena. Trova Dean seduto al tavolo della cucina, sistemando carte, il telefono da un lato. Dean alza appena gli occhi, e c'è una parte di lui che si sente morire dentro quando incrocia il suo sguardo. 

«La banca vuole proseguire con la vendita forzata» Dean sospira. Sembra esausto. «L'avviso è arrivato ieri sera»

Non è come se Sam non si aspettasse una cosa del genere da un momento all'altro, ma sente comunque il bisogno di sedersi. 

«Cosa vuoi fare?» chiede Dean, cauto.

«Non ne ho idea» Sam scuote la testa, sentendo uno strano vuoto mentale «Dirlo agli altri?»

 

*

Sapevano entrambi che organizzare quella riunione condominiale – l'ultima riunione dell'Impala, l'ultima sbronza tutti insieme, le ultime stupide lamentele di Balthazar – non sarebbe stato facile. 

Balthazar e Anna praticamente spendono tutto il pomeriggio facendo su e giù da un piano all'altro, irrompendo nell'appartamento di Cas e poi in quello di Dean e Sam e facendo domande sul perché della riunione e trovando entrambi non particolarmente avvezzi a una risposta. Gabriel, siccome è martedì, mette Heat Of The Moment come ogni fottuto martedì, e Sam passa le sue ore a casa di Jessica, perché finalmente hanno iniziato a uscire insieme sul serio, senza nessun fraintendimento sulle preferenze sessuali.

«Non sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene» borbotta Dean, mogio. Certo, come potrebbe andare anche solo lontanamente bene? Stanno perdendo. Stanno perdendo e non si sente neanche male come dovrebbe. Anche se è colpa sua.

Ha passato così tanto tempo a chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se suo padre avesse comprato la villetta bifamiliare nei sobborghi invece dell'Impala. Se Sam si fosse laureato a Stanford. Se i suoi genitori non fossero morti. Ogni volta aveva trovato sempre questo strano dolore, come un ago sottopelle, fastidioso ma non pulsante, non vivo. 

Castiel, al suo fianco, gli sfiora le nocche della mano «Andrà al meglio» 

In qualche modo, questo blocca il nodo freddo che ha nello stomaco. Castiel finisce di aiutarlo a sistemare i liquori per la riunione, rimanendo in silenzio.

Bobby è la cosa che lo sorprende di più «Non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciare questo dannatissimo posto» urla, gonfiando le guance. Il volto è paonazzo come se si fosse scolato un'intera bottiglia di Bourbon. Questo gli ricorda che Bobby ha un fucile ed è un ottimo tiratore e che non vorrebbe proprio trovarsi nel suo mirino, quando quelli mandati dalla banca verranno a portarlo via a forza da lì. Magari Bobby si incatenerà all'Impala. Magari sarà come in uno di quei servizi in tv in cui qualche pazzo si incatena a un albero.

Prima ancora che Dean possa rispondere – o invitarlo alla riunione – Bobby gli chiude la porta in faccia urlando «È casa mia. Non me ne vado» 

Dean vorrebbe dire che quel posto è anche casa sua. 

«L'ha presa male» dice, perché a quel punto non sa veramente cosa fare se non fissare la porta di Bobby come un completo idiota. Sam, al suo fianco, è semplicemente immobile. Il suo rapporto con lui è cambiato. È migliore. Alla fine della corsa, diventa tutto più semplice quando stanno perdendo tutto. E si chiede come sia possibile che siano passati dall'urlarsi contro, all'imparare di nuovo come essere fratelli, a _quello_. Sam scrolla le spalle, giocando con le mani come se non sapesse che farne. Si schiarisce la gola «Bobby abita qui da sempre. Ma non credevo che – » scrolla le spalle, alzando gli occhi lucidi verso di lui «Dovrei parlargli, Dean? Credo che venire alla riunione potrebbe aiutarlo a superare la cosa» 

E Dean ride, perché pensare a suo fratello che cerca di far parlare Bobby – _Bobby_ – di sentimenti è così ridicola che pagherebbe per vedere la scena. È da un bel po' che non rideva in quel modo, così naturale di fronte a Sam. Credeva di essersi quasi dimenticato come si facesse, e la cosa è orrendamente dolorosa.

È come se avesse passato più tempo a inseguire il fantasma del suo fratellino che a rendersi conto che Sam era cresciuto, che era al suo fianco, che era diventato un'altra persona. E una parte di lui, una parte di Dean, non potrà comunque mai accettarlo. Continuerà a vederlo come Sam il bambino piagnone e come Sam l'adolescente goffo; continuerà a vederlo con gli occhi di un genitore, perché Dean è suo fratello, ma l'ha praticamente cresciuto e ha fatto tutto il possibile perché avesse il meglio dalla vita. 

Non c'è nessuna possibilità che ora stia per iniziare un periodo migliore, per loro due, ma per un attimo, mentre Dean propone il 3A come luogo della riunione e Cas e Sam mettono su una faccia terribilmente spaventosa, non si sente poi così male.

La riunione si svolge nel 3B, come da tradizione. 

Dean quasi rimpiange di non aver organizzato una riunione sul tetto, solo per testare le reazioni di Balthazar. Sono tutti lì ben prima delle nove. Gabriel porta una torta alla crema che non appare neanche lontanamente con una crostata, quindi Dean sente il bisogno di dirgli quanto siano stupide le torte e quanto siano buone le crostate, ricevendo in cambio una serie di occhiatacce poco rassicuranti. 

Balthazar arriva con l'idea di fare karaoke, ma Castiel non ha una televisione – o un impianto per karaoke, o l'aria di uno che potrebbe fare karaoke senza ucciderti prima – e l'idea viene scartata in favore del monopoli, che sembra un buon piano finché Dean non ricorda loro che è una riunione condominiale, non una serata in ludoteca. Anna viene al seguito di Balthazar, senza portare alcool, con un'aria quasi seria che stona sul suo volto. Jessica arriva, e si capisce subito che quel sorriso è solo per Sam.

Infine c'è proprio Sam. È da quando ha dormito da Cas che continua a lanciargli quelle occhiate e quegli stupidi sorrisi, come se stesse succedendo qualcosa. Come se fosse importante. 

«Tutto bene?» chiede Castiel, mentre Dean devia il suo sguardo dagli inquilini a lui. Lo fissa per un lungo momento, i suoi stupidi occhi e la curva delle labbra, ed è importante, realizza, pieno di terrore e qualcos'altro. E la cosa peggiore è che Sam se ne è accorto prima di lui – il bastardo – e questo rende sguardi è sorrisi ancora più irritanti.

Dean deglutisce, alzando gli occhi «Sì» dice, e per un momento è davvero così, anche se il suo stomaco è un casino. Non ha mentito a Cas, precedentemente, quando ha detto di essere spaventato. Lo è. Lo è perennemente. È spaventato perché deve dire ai suoi inquilini – ai suoi amici, a quello strano surrogato di famiglia – che non hanno più una casa. È spaventato perché non sa cosa farà, come farà. È spaventato, perché in quel momento non gli importa. «Sto benone, Cas»

Castiel lo guarda e gli fa un curioso mezzo sorriso «Okay» e in sottofondo si sente Balthazar borbottare «Voi due avete finito? Perché potrei essermi vomitato un po' in bocca solo _guardandovi_ » e questo spezza il momento. Dean sbuffa, si passa una mano dietro al collo, e decide che forse – ma solo forse – gli va bene sfrattare Balthazar. 

Non ha idea di come iniziare il discorso, e sa che a quel punto tutti sono seduti in attesa che parli, così che possano riprendere da dove hanno lasciato. Nessuno ha mai preso sul serio quelle riunioni. Al diavolo, neanche Dean l'ha mai fatto. 

Sente la lingua pesante quando infine si allontana da Cas, accompagnato da un silenzio disturbante. C'è qualcosa di raccolto nel modo in cui Dean viene guardato da ognuno di loro; da Sam, che gli lancia uno sguardo dall'altro lato della stanza, tutto incoraggiamento. 

«Quindi è vero?» se ne esce Anna, dal nulla «Bobby dice che dobbiamo andarcene»

«Non me ne voglio andare» sbotta Balthazar, appena dietro di lei, le mani incrociate al petto «Mi piace stare qui»

Anna si volta verso di lui e annuisce con convinzione, procurando un buffo sorriso sul viso di Balthazar; un sorriso che non è felice, ma neanche triste. Gabriel alza entrambe le sopracciglia e per un momento sembra molto distante, un po' abbandonato, un po' perso. La sua voce non ha neanche la metà dell'ironia che sono abituati a conoscere «Bene. Ora inizieremo ad abbracciarci e cantare _We are family_?» 

(«Davvero, Gabriel? We are family?» «Taci, amico dell'Ananas» «Forse sarebbe meglio Heat of the moment» «Anna, non anche tu»)

Jessica rimane in silenzio, ferma sulla sua sedia. Sembra pensarci per un po' prima di alzare gli occhi «Ma questa è _casa_ » dice, con una voce che la fa sembrare improvvisamente minuscola e che ha il potere di zittire tutti. Dean si massaggia gli occhi con due dita «Dove dovrei andare, adesso?»

E per un lungo istante ritorna il silenzio. Balthazar lascia perdere Gabriel e Anna smette di guardargli come se stesse aspettando con tutto il cuore una scazzottata. Dean invece non guarda nessuno di loro, perché come potrebbe averne il coraggio? Il tempo si dilata ed è orrendo, facendo sembrare la cosa estremamente vera, molto più di quanto abbiano potuto telefonate e documenti.

«Non lo so» è Dean a risponderle, infine. Non è mai stato bravo con le parole e non è mai stato tipo da discorso. Tutto ciò che può fare è essere sincero.

«Ma possiamo continuare ad essere amici, vero?» continua Anna, come se questo fosse il punto dell'intera situazione.

«Di certo, io continuerò a mettere Heat of the moment il martedì» sogghigna Gabriel «Solo per te, Sammy»

Il volto di Sam si contrae «Voglio proprio vedere come farai a farmela sentire»

«È una sfida?»

*

Ben presto, Dean si ritrova ad osservare la riunione trasformarsi in una strana festa d'addio. Non era di certo ciò che si aspettava, ma in qualche modo preferisce che sia così. È più giusto.

Gli mancherà l'Impala. Certo, l'Impala è una casa, e come tutte le case ha quelle cose che la rendono tale; più alcune che la rendono veramente _casa_. Un posto dove tornare. Quando John Winchester l'ha ricostruita, Dean è sicuro che non volesse niente di più di questo: sentirsi al sicuro.

Quindi si lascia cadere nel divano verde e scomodo – ora di Cas – che sua madre ha recuperato a un mercatino quando aveva sette anni. Balthazar mette su della musica, forse portando giù l'odioso impianto stereo di Gabriel, e ci sono tutte quelle canzoni che hanno fatto la sua infanzia. Bella musica, dagli AC/DC ai Kansans. 

Anna, che aveva detto di non voler bere, non oggi, decide di far ubriacare Jessica, che sta dimostrando una resistenza davvero inaspettata. Spera che da ubriaca sia divertente. E che metta in imbarazzo Sam. 

Gabriel chiacchiera con Castiel, che ha il viso semi nascosto da un bicchiere pieno e lo guarda con la più piccola delle espressioni, appena accigliato. Dean lo osserva prendere un sorso, poi distoglie lo sguardo e per qualche strano motivo sente insieme il bisogno di bere e la volontà di non farlo.

È una cosa nuova. L'unico modo che Dean conosce per affrontare i problemi è l'alcol.

Chiude gli occhi per un secondo, poi si alza e decide di fermare Anna prima che mandi Balthazar in coma etilico, perché è esattamente il genere di cosa che una come lei potrebbe fare, e Balthazar è esattamente il genere di persona che potrebbe finire in coma etilico solo perché spronato da una come Anna. 

Dean non è un amministratore condominiale, è un cazzo di maestro d'asilo. 

Alla fine, è quasi divertente separare Balthazar e Anna. Sam lo aiuta, e la serata si conclude con Balthazar appisolato sulla spalla di Anna. Gabriel ha tolto la musica da un bel pezzo, e – dopo essersi mangiato la torta – ha salutato tutti, dando la buonanotte. Jessica aiuta Anna a trascinare Balthazar nel suo appartamento.

Il 3B è semplicemente ridotto a un gran casino. Ci sono cartacce ovunque. E qualche coriandolo. Perché avevano i coriandoli? Due bottiglie vuote di vodka giacciono in mezzo alle scatole del take-away, e una serie di bicchieri è disseminata un po' per tutto il salotto. 

«Forse dovremmo aiutare a riordinare»

Sam si volta verso di lui, mentre Castiel sbadiglia, seduto su una sedia, le mani incrociate in grembo e lo sguardo alla deriva in un punto indefinito del pavimento. È decisamente andato. Sam – che ha già iniziato a ripulire – scrolla le spalle, facendo una faccia simile a _Dean, muovi quel culo_. 

«Non è necessario» dice Castiel, con una voce così monocorde che sembra appartenere a un altro mondo. Dean sogghigna, prendendo a raccogliere i vari cartoni di cibo non identificato. Davvero, non ha idea di che cazzo abbia mangiato. Però era buono. 

Convince Castiel – dopo aver schioccato le dita di fronte alla sua faccia più volte – a muoversi verso il letto, perché non ha l'aria di uno anche solo vagamente presente nella loro realtà. Castiel lo guarda con aria assente, socchiudendo gli occhi, soffiando sul suo viso – perché davvero, Cas ha questa cosa degli spazi personali – un «Ho sonno» e, infine, scompare come un relitto alla deriva nel corridoio. Sam, invece, inizia a fare su e giù. Dean si chiede dove diavolo trovi l'energia di prendere, buttare e chiedere le cose. Chiedere le cose a Dean, nello specifico. Come se lui potesse sapere dove sono. Eccetto che, ovviamente, sa dove sono, e questo fa sogghignare Sam giusto il tanto necessario da farlo sbuffare.

«Okay, forse una volta ho cucinato e ho avuto bisogno del detersivo, questo non significa niente» sbotta, ed è sicuramente più sulla difensiva di quanto vorrebbe. E comunque lo sa solo perché gli stracci erano affianco al detersivo, quindi può smettere di guardarlo così. Gliene lancia uno dritto in faccia e Sam fa una smorfia.

«Non sto dicendo niente» Sam alza le mani.

«Lo stai insinuando»

«Beh, e allora cosa?» Sam prende lo straccio, lo ispeziona e poi si dirige verso il lavello, mentre Dean decide di lasciarsi cadere su una sedia. «Sono felice per te, Dean, davvero»

Dean fa una smorfia e non ha idea di che cosa suo fratello stia dicendo, a meno che non lo stia prendendo in giro. Lo sta sicuramente prendendo in giro. Quindi apre la bocca per dire che lui e Cas _non sono_ , ma a un certo punto si rende conto che mentirebbe, e il suo cuore fa una brusca frenata. Oggettivamente, lui e Cas non sono niente. Non si sono mai nemmeno baciati, Cristo. Ma se Dean deve essere sincero con se stesso – e questa merda è sempre pericolosa, gli fa venire il bisogno di tenere le mani occupate e fare qualcosa e non pensare – sa che il punto non è quello. 

«Io – beh, io ho sempre avuto te. Ma tu non hai mai permesso a nessuno, né a me né a ad altri, di esserci»

_Oh Dio_.

No. Dean non è pronto per questo. Non sarà mai pronto per questo. Non per il discorso fraterno che sì, è serio, perché non c'è nessuna possibilità che non possa esserlo. «Quindi» Sam alza le spalle, facendo un buffo sorriso all'incontrario «Anche se stiamo per perdere l'Impala, sono felice. Sono felice per te e sono felice perché per la prima volta nella mia vita sento che le cose possono andare meglio»

Dean prende un piccolo respiro «Che ragazzina» e Sam gli ride in faccia ed è un po' una sorpresa, che fa ridere anche Dean. 

La finiscono passando uno straccio sul tavolo e lasciando perdere l'idea di sistemare le sedie. L'appartamento ha decisamente un aspetto più decente quando Sam decide di andarsene. 

Lo osserva scomparire, rimanendo sulla soglia finché non sente la voce del fratello dall'altra parte del pianerottolo «Notte, Dean» 

*

La prima cosa che nota entrando nella stanza da letto è il vecchio trench coat abbandonato su una sedia. È più sporco e rovinato di quanto lo ricordasse, e lo fa sentire come se non lo vedesse da tutta una vita. Deve essere perché Castiel l'ha indossato in modo quasi religioso per tanto tempo. Perché Dean ha imparato ad associarlo a lui.

Ora Castiel lo indossa sempre più raramente.

Prende un piccolo respiro e si guarda attorno con cautela, come se non fosse mai stato lì. C'è ordine, con i mobili addossati alle pareti, il letto perfettamente intatto. L'unica cosa che sembra essere in disordine è Castiel, buttato sul materasso, addormentato sopra le coperte, con i capelli stravolti e tutti i vestiti addosso, come se non avesse progettato di addormentarsi.

Probabilmente non l'ha fatto. E Dean lo sta fissando come un fottuto pervertito, incapace di muoversi o di fare qualsiasi altra cosa, perché in quel momento non vorrebbe trovarsi in nessun posto se non lì, ed è patetico anche solo pensarlo. 

Dean espira, e non vuole analizzare il modo in cui il gli si chiude lo stomaco o perché il suo cuore batta sempre più veloce man mano che si avvicina a Cas. Non ha nessuna idea di come svegliarlo. Ha quasi paura che se lo facesse, si potrebbe ritrovare con un braccio rotto o qualcosa del genere. Castiel sa essere fantastico, ma anche incredibilmente minaccioso. 

Allunga una mano e lo scuote delicatamente; Castiel fa una smorfia, poi apre gli occhi, velocemente e wow, non scherzava quando parlava di sonno leggero. Sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre, mentre Dean si inginocchia accanto al letto e cerca di respirare, la gola dolorosamente stretta.

«Dean?» Castiel si alza su un gomito, la voce impastata. Dean lo afferra per un braccio. Deve farlo ora, o non lo farà mai più. È già a un tanto così dal non farlo. È già a un tanto così dal perdere tutto il coraggio e ascoltare quella vocina che gli dice che Castiel è troppo per uno come lui, che non accadrà mai niente di buono, che riuscirà a rovinare anche questa cosa. 

«Ti stavo aspettando» Castiel abbassa gli occhi su di lui, lievemente confuso, e quelle parole pungono come una spina nel petto. Sta per scoppiare in una risata isterica. 

«Ascoltami, solo per un attimo» Dean stringe la mano intorno al braccio di Castiel, il cuore che gli pulsa nelle tempie. Prende un piccolo respiro, allentando la presa, lasciandolo andare, sentendosi un po' perso perché, _Dio_ «Ho bisogno di baciarti» fiata, avvertendo la sua voce tremare e la vicinanza di Cas tangibile come una carezza «E voglio che tu mi dica che posso farlo, che è perfettamente okay se lo faccio, perché – » _Voglio che lo voglia anche tu_ « _Per favore_ » 

ma il bisogno di chiederlo l'avrebbe fatto impazzire.

Castiel lo guarda, gli occhi blu pieni di nero, sembrando improvvisamente sveglio, improvvisamente diverso da come era giusto un secondo prima. Contrae la mascella, sporgendosi verso di lui e inclinando la testa. Qualcosa dentro di Dean freme quando Cas apre le labbra, inumidendole, ed è costretto a fingere di non sentire il modo in cui questo mandi una scarica a tutto il suo corpo. 

Dean sente il calore del suo respiro solleticargli il mento, lo sguardo di Castiel posarsi pigramente sul suo viso, una mano allungarsi e scorrere lungo la stoffa della sua t-shirt, fino a posare il palmo della mano sul suo collo. Castiel è capace di fare una cosa così stupidamente semplice con tanta intensità da fargli scoppiare il petto solo per quello, solo per un gesto del genere. E forse è per questo che non è pronto quando l'altra mano è su di lui e stringe e tira e, oh, porca puttana. Non c'è nessuna possibilità che Dean sia preparato a quello, al modo in cui Castiel lo bacia – con facilità e avventato e a lungo, come se non stesse programmando di fare nient'altro per il resto della sua vita, reclamando ogni più piccola parte, ogni angolo della sua bocca, e il suo respiro si spezza tra un bacio e l'altro, tra una mano di Castiel che scorre sulla sua nuca e l'altra che lo tira sempre più vicino, fino al letto, come se non ne avesse abbastanza; come se non ne potesse avere abbastanza. 

E Dean ha aspettato quel momento per così tanto tempo, tra tutti quei punti in cui non voleva vedere ciò che stava accadendo e quelli in cui doveva semplicemente allontanarsi, perché sentiva di essere vicino a questo, perché sapeva di dover essere cauto, che avrebbe fatto male, e non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe stato così dannatamente bello. 

Quando si ferma, con il fiato corto, ha il viso di Castiel tra le mani e apre gli occhi solo per vedere la buffa posizione in cui sono, con Cas in bilico oltre il letto, Dean inginocchiato verso di lui; e per vedere il viso di Castiel con gli occhi ancora chiusi e la fronte aggrottata e il respiro totalmente a puttane, totalmente fuori controllo. 

La mano di Castiel si muove a tentoni, aggrappando, stringendo, strattonandolo per la maglietta «Vieni a letto» dice, con una voce rauca. Non è una domanda. Non è equivocabile.

Dean si alza, incerto, posando un ginocchio sul materasso e lasciando che Castiel gli faccia spazio. 

Deglutisce, abbassandosi verso di lui, inspirando profondamente mentre deposita un bacio sul suo collo. Castiel sospira – qualcosa di basso e indefinito e Dean si sente rabbrividire, come se tutto quello non fosse già troppo – non fosse stato già chiedere troppo – prima che Cas possa baciarlo di nuovo, con più lentezza, più calma. Questa volta è esplorativo, come se avesse tutta una sua idea di come baciare Dean e volesse metterla in pratica, mentre Dean sente il bisogno di spingersi contro di lui e far aderire i loro corpi, di esigere e volere molto di più, e quello di far continuare quella sensazione – il modo in cui la lingua di Cas entra nella sua bocca, il modo in cui è caldo e meraviglioso e giusto. 

Potrebbe baciarlo per sempre, pensa, mentre fa scivolare una mano sulla spalla di Castiel, ritrovandosi a premerlo contro il materasso, ad averlo sotto di lui, a prendere il controllo della sua bocca. Potrebbe continuare a farlo, a cercare di colmare tutte quelle volte in cui ha voluto così disperatamente farlo, tutti quei momenti passati ad essere troppo spaventato. 

Mugola nella sua bocca, mentre le dita di Castiel scorrono sulla stoffa dei suoi vestiti, lasciandolo insoddisfatto, lasciandogli pensare a quanto ami quelle mani, a tutte le cose che vorrebbe che gli facessero. 

«Non puoi immaginare» dice Dean, tra un bacio e l'altro «Non puoi neanche immaginare – » soffia, il respiro spezzato, tremante. Non sa neanche esattamente cosa voglia dire, da dove incominciare. Afferra i lembi della maglietta, e Castiel asseconda i suoi movimenti, gettandola via. 

«Lasciami fare una cosa» 

Castiel lo guarda, mentre Dean lo spinge all'indietro, con questo semi sorriso assolutamente stupendo, assolutamente incoerente, e gli passa una mano tra i capelli, facendolo sentire come se fosse la prima volta che si mette a cavalcioni su un ragazzo.

Dean trattiene un respiro mentre abbassa il capo, il cuore che gli martella nel petto. Può non essere la prima volta che è a cavalcioni su qualcuno – chi vuole prendere in giro – ma è la prima volta in cui è tanto consapevole, la prima volta in cui vuole prendersi ogni istante. Castiel deve lasciarglielo fare, perché le parole non hanno mai funzionato nel modo giusto con lui, non sono mai riuscite a dire a Sam le cose nel nel momento giusto, né come le avrebbe dovute dire; non sono mai riuscite ad andare contro suo padre. Ma quello è diverso.

Preme le labbra nella fossetta alla base del collo, salendo piano lungo la gola. Castiel emette un sospiro, un gemito sommesso, spingendo la testa all'indietro e scoprendo nuova pelle di cui Dean si appropria, lasciando una serie di baci, leccando e mordendo e baciando ancora. Sente il sangue pulsare in ogni parte del suo corpo, il cuore minacciare di uscirgli fuori dal petto quando le anche di Castiel si muovono, avvicinandosi alle sue.

Dean annaspa, sfiorandogli i muscoli dell'addome con una mano, scendendo fino ad accarezzare l'ossatura del bacino e ha muovere le dita sul bottone dei jeans. È come se quello spezzasse qualcosa nell'espressione di Castiel, mentre Dean gli abbassa la zip e lo libera per quanto possibile dai pantaloni, fino a toccare il suo cazzo attraverso la stoffa. 

Cas emette un verso rauco quando Dean inizia a massaggiarlo, lavorando con le dita finché non sente il tessuto diventare umido, strappandogli piccoli ansimi. Lo sente imprecare sotto voce, muoversi cercando di spostare il peso e costringere Dean a baciarlo, famelico, lasciandolo senza respiro e continuando a gemergli in bocca – e Dio, quella potrebbe essere la cosa migliore che Dean abbia mai fatto, ed è ancora totalmente vestito e dolorosamente eccitato. E non gli importa. 

Abbandona la sua bocca per scendere sul suo corpo, baciandolo sulla spalla, muovendo le labbra lì dove batte il cuore, scoprendo una serie di cicatrici man mano che scopre nuove porzioni di pelle. Le sue dita abbassano l'elastico delle mutande di Castiel, liberando il suo uccello e afferrandolo, sentendolo caldo, teso contro il suo palmo. Castiel si spinge contro la sua mano e Dean deglutisce, annaspando, prendendo un capezzolo turgido tra le labbra. 

Castiel prende un piccolo respiro, vibrando sotto di lui. Poi lo afferra per una spalla, forte, finché non fa male, alzando un ginocchio incastrato nei pantaloni abbassati. Lo forza a spingersi indietro, a lasciarlo, e ribalta la situazione ed è di nuovo su di lui, totalmente incasinato, con gli occhi languidi e feroci; ed è come l'altra notte, ma molto, molto meglio. Questa volta Dean geme quando Castiel si strofina contro il gonfiore dei suoi pantaloni, eliminando qualsiasi pensiero coerente.

_Cristo_. 

«Dean» ringhia, come se la voce stesse raschiando fuori per uscire dalla sua gola, disperato e perso. Dean sente il suo uccello pulsare solo per lo sguardo che Castiel gli rivolge, solo perché non aveva mai pensato che Castiel potesse volerlo; che potesse volerlo a sua volta, in quel modo. Castiel sfrega il naso sul suo collo, ispirando profondamente, chiudendo gli occhi. C'è qualcosa di estremamente devoto, qualcosa che gli blocca il cuore in gola. 

Dean apre la bocca, ma non è sicuro di riuscire a parlare «Lasciamelo fare» mormora, perché è l'unica cosa che vuole, l'unica cosa che può fare per dirgli tutte quelle merdate – di come ami i suoi stupidissimi sorrisi e i suoi altrettanto stupidi calzoni da ginnastica e il modo in cui Dean ha bisogno di lui - che non potrebbe mai dire a voce alta.

Castiel espira, soffocando un verso, alzando il volto per rivolgergli questo sogghigno tremolante e Dean prende di nuovo il suo uccello tra le mani. Castiel piega la testa e stringe le palpebre, scendendo a sbottonargli i pantaloni, abbassandoli senza nessuna gentilezza e Dean semplicemente _cede,_ facendo un verso totalmente incoerente e miserabile. Non ricorda di essere mai stato così eccitato per qualcuno. Non lo è stato. Non in quel modo. 

Si muove più velocemente, afferrando bruscamente il mento di Castiel. Le loro bocche si muovono insieme, aperte e bagnate, soffocando ogni gemito, ogni suono, finché non hanno bisogno di aria. Dean si prende un attimo per trovare lo sguardo di Castiel. È solo un momento, prima che Castiel catturi il suo labbro inferiore tra i denti, costringendolo ad aprire la bocca finché non riesce a vedere la sua lingua, mischiando i loro respiri, solo per un istante, prima di scivolare nella sua bocca strappandogli un singhiozzo.

Dean tende verso di lui, verso le sue mani, e fa scendere le dita fino a stringergli le palle. Castiel fa questo verso, come se stesse per morire, e Dean insiste, dal basso in alto, sentendo le dita bagnarsi. Continua a baciarlo sempre più piano. E Dio, è così bello. Castiel chiude una mano sul suo cazzo, e Dean si ritrova a tremare e annaspare e a chiamare il suo nome.

Sono come dei fottutissimi ragazzini che si masturbano per la prima volta. Dean non ha neanche il bisogno che gli importi. Ha importanza solo la presa di Castiel, rude e sempre più veloce, e Dean lo imita, sentendolo pulsante e caldo sotto il suo tocco, così vicino mentre cerca di sincronizzarsi con il suo ritmo.

«Dio – Dean – » la voce di Castiel è sincopata, e qualsiasi cosa stesse dicendo muore sulle sue labbra quando apre la bocca in un gemito silenzioso, arcuandosi verso di lui, premendo e reclamando e Dean aumenta, ancora e ancora finché non lo sente venire, appiccicoso e sporco e tremante. Rimane fermo, respirando a fatica «Dean» mormora, di nuovo, questa volta con un tono tutto nuovo, un qualcosa che fa sentire Dean come se avesse appena inghiottito qualcosa di troppo caldo «Sei – Sei – » annaspa, e alla fine si spinge contro di lui, riprendendo a stringere e baciare e toccare finché Dean non viene nella sua mano.

*

La mattina dopo, Dean si risveglia con il naso premuto sul collo di Castiel e con il braccio intorno al suo fianco. Spende il successivo quarto d'ora sentendosi incredibilmente calmo, stringendosi contro il corpo di Castiel senza nessuna intenzione di spostarsi di lì.

Ha dei ricordi confusi della notte precedente, del modo in cui ha buttato i vestiti macchiati a terra e ha trovato qualcosa con cui ripulirsi; e per quando era finito sotto le coperte, probabilmente non gli importava più di sapere il suo nome.

Castiel si muove, voltandosi verso di lui, dandogli un bacio sulla spalla.

«Cosa c'è?» chiede Castiel, quando Dean ha ormai chiuso di nuovo gli occhi e rinunciato alla possibilità di lasciare quel letto. 

«Niente. È solo tutto – così nuovo»

Castiel sorride, può sentirlo sulla pelle «Ah, sì?» fa scorrere una mano sul sul petto, e poi dice «Anche per me» prima di iniziare a baciarlo.

Fanno colazione qualcosa come un secolo dopo, quando Dean si ricorda di avere un lavoro e butta giù Castiel dal letto. Cas fa un caffè con una curiosa espressione stravolta sul viso, fissando la caffettiera con aria minacciosa, e gli dice dove può trovare dei vestiti, visto che non ha nessuna intenzione di uscire sul pianerottolo con indosso roba macchiata di sperma. 

L'essere pulito, comunque, non gli impedisce di incrociare Balthazar mentre sta uscendo dall'appartamento «Hai attentato alla virtù di Cassie, Dean?»

«Siamo uomini adulti, Balthazar»

Castiel lo guarda di sottecchi «E in effetti, sono stato io ad attentare alla sua virtù» risponde incredibilmente serio, lasciando Dean con la voglia di tornare a letto e Balthazar con l'espressione più sorpresa che si sia mai vista sulla sua faccia.

Circa una settimana dopo iniziano a preparare gli scatoloni e tutto diventa un fottuto pandemonio. Dean neanche sapeva di possedere così tanta roba, che ci fossero tante cose da impacchettare e mettere via pur non avendo idea di dove sarebbero finite dopo aver perso la casa; né che i suoi genitori avessero conservato tutte quelle scemenze, come l'orsacchiotto che Sam portava con se ovunque quando aveva tre anni e vecchi disegni di un Dean in età preadolescenziale. A sei anni doveva veramente avere una strana passione per i dinosauri. 

«Credo che dovremmo buttarli» propone, perché è quasi sicuro che la maggior parte di quella roba li ingombrerà e basta. Sam gli fa una smorfia, come se fosse impensabile rinunciare in quel modo a pezzi delle loro vite, anni che li hanno portati ad essere quello che sono adesso. 

Anche se Dean non è ben sicuro di come siano arrivati lì. Di come Sam sia diventato quest'avvocato di due metri o di come Cas sia passato dal soldato senza espressione ah, beh, Cas; o di come Dean sia diventato _quello_ , in che punto abbia smesso di incolpare suo padre e sua madre per l'averlo costretto a crescere troppo in fretta, a prendersi la responsabilità di Sam prima ancora che potesse prendersela per se stesso. Dean ama i suoi genitori, e ha passato la sua vita a sentirsi in colpa e sbagliato perché qualche volta voleva che fossero diversi ma ora, in qualche modo, riesce a capire che hanno fatto del loro meglio, anche se un meglio imperfetto, come tutte le cose.

«Questo lo vuoi tenere?» 

Dean alza gli occhi, osservando il taccuino che Sam tiene tra le mani «Che cosa è?» 

Sam scrolla le spalle, aprendolo. Lo vede trattenere un attimo il respiro, alzare gli occhi improvvisamente lucidi «È di papà» dice, schiarendosi la voce, sorridendo «Sembra una, uhm, specie di diario. Credo che dovresti averlo tu»

«Cosa?» alza le sopracciglia, ma non si oppone quando Sam glielo lascia tra le mani. Non è sicuro che avrà mai il coraggio di aprirlo – forse in futuro, forse quando sarà veramente pronto a farlo e non adesso – ma lo prende con sé, e quello stesso giorno in cui deciderà di leggerlo vuole che Sam sia lì con lui.

Sistemano la cantina in un paio di giorni, trovando foto imbarazzanti che fanno squittire Jessica e che Gabriel e Balthazar useranno per ricattarlo fino a che non giungerà il giorno del giudizio a porre fine alle sue pene.

«Così tu “ami gli abbracci”?» Castiel sogghigna.

«Taci» borbotta, togliendogli la foto dalla mano. 

Balthazar inizia a portare via le sue cose molto prima di tutti gli altri. Ingaggia dei ragazzi dall'aria disperata per imballare tutte le sue brutte sculture di arte moderna e concettuale, mentre Dean si gode lo spettacolo di tre poveri studenti che cercano in tutti i modi di far passare una statua raffigurante l'Arcangelo Gabriele in versione New Age dalla porta dell'appartamento. 

Quello è più o meno l'unico lato divertente del trasloco. Due giorni dopo l'inizio, Dean deve affittare una piccola rimessa per depositare momentaneamente le loro cose finché non trovano un nuovo posto in cui stare. Non ha idea del perché la cosa non l'abbia ancora spinto a urlare e rannicchiarsi in un angolino, ma va avanti anche in quel progetto surreale.

Con la complicità dell'auto di Bobby iniziano a spostare pezzo per pezzo, anche se Bobby si rifiuta di fare altrettanto.

«È triste» Sam appoggia uno scatolone. Tira sul col naso. «È come un finale. Non mi piacciono i finali»

«Sì, ma...» Dean si prende una piccola pausa «Niente finisce mai per davvero, giusto?»

*

Per dirla tutta, l'ultimo giorno nell'Impala Sam è l'unico che si commuove quando si fa sera, quando tutti gli appartamenti sono vuoti e ciò che rimane sono i letti e dei borsoni da portare con loro il giorno dopo. Bobby sembra semplicemente scorbutico (ma lo è sempre, quindi Dean non ci da peso) e prende continui sorsi dalla fiaschetta che porta sempre con sé.

«Dovrei salutarvi oggi o domani?» dice Gabriel, facendo una smorfia «Perché oggi sembra inutile, visto che domani mattina vedrò comunque le vostre stupide facce, però sembra anche giusto, dato che sostanzialmente stiamo – » 

«Stai divagando, Gabriel» Balthazar alza gli occhi al cielo, e Dean è sollevato quando li guarda iniziare a litigare come hanno sempre fatto e quando Anna prova a fermarli. 

Cenano tutti insieme sul tetto, mangiando panini e bevendo della orrenda birra calda, osservando il panorama di North Lawrence illuminarsi man mano che scende il buio e il clima diventa più freddo. Balthazar passa il suo tempo a teorizzare sul perché sarebbe stato divertente organizzare una grigliata sul tetto – dopo aver passato anni ad evitarlo – e Gabriel si lamenta di come la birra sia calda, di come non sia dolce e afferra Balthazar appena prima che possa sporgersi un po' troppo dalla balaustra, guardandolo con gli occhi grandi di ira e preoccupazione. 

Anna ride, un po' euforica - ma lei lo è sempre, quindi pazienza - e afferra Jessica costringendola a cantare una versione improvvisata e con testo parziale di Bohemian Rapsody. Sam ride a sua volta e Dean rabbrividisce, un po' per via del freddo, un po' perché la mano di Castiel scivola silenziosamente nella sua.

«Sai» la sua voce è appena un sussurro, vuole essere udita solo da Dean «Non ho mai sentito di appartenere a nessun posto, ma qui...» si ferma, come se stesse cercando cercando di capire come tirar fuori quella frase; come se fosse importante dirla nel modo giusto «Per la prima volta, mi sono sentito a casa»

Dean pensa che sia così scorretto che il suo cuore inizi a battere come un dannato a quelle parole, così sbagliato che tutti loro stiano perdendo quel posto «Mi dispiace, Cas» si passa una mano sulla bocca, mentre una brutta sensazione gli si diffonde nel petto e – 

«Perché ti stai scusando?» Castiel lo guarda, in quel modo che sembra sempre voler dire troppe cose.

«Per colpa mia, stiamo perdendo – » propone, senza riuscire a finire.

«Non è l'Impala ad aver fatto di questo posto una casa, Dean» Castiel parla molto lentamente, e la sua voce vibra bassa mentre gli sorride. Dean potrebbe morire di fronte all'immensità di quelle parole, ma per qualche motivo è ancora lì, affianco a Castiel, in mezzo a quel surrogato di famiglia che si è costruito.

«Scusate se vi interrompo» Balthazar fa capolino tra di loro, indicando un punto alla sua destra «Ma credo qualcosa stia andando a fuoco»


	7. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Deve essere uno scherzo.

Questo è tutto ciò che riesce a pensare per i seguenti due giorni.

L'incendio parte dal basso, arriva dalla Panic Room di Bobby e sale verso l'alto. Sono già tutti fuori per l'arrivo dei vigili del fuoco, ma per allora non c'è più niente da fare.

Sam snocciola qualche nozione sugli incendi accidentali, come l'enciclopedia di stranezze che è sempre stato, dando questa sensazione di immensa tristezza quando prova a tirare su il morale generale con dati statistici. Dice che può succedere. Basta lasciare i fornelli accesi. 

Bobby fischietta e chiama Ellen, così che tutti la possano sentire urlare “ _cosa è successo?_ ” e “ _come diavolo ha fatto ad andare a fuoco?_ ” e ancora “S _tate tutti bene?_ ”. 

Più o meno è così che si ritrovano a stare da lei, accampati tra due stanze, due divani e una brandina. Dean non è sicuro che il danno all'Impala possa essere riparato, se preoccuparsene sia compito suo - o di Crowley, o della banca, o di altri - ora che l'Impala non è più proprietà dei Winchester.

«Cosa succederà adesso?» 

Sam prende posto al suo fianco, mentre Dean sbadiglia. Una casa che va a fuoco non è cosa da tutti i giorni. Immagina che dovrebbe davvero sentirsi peggio.

«L'assicurazione pagherà il danno» dice Sam, non sembrando per niente sicuro «Non so bene a chi, ma lo farà» 

«Alla banca, idioti» Bobby ne esce da qualche parte, guardandoli come se non fosse più ben sicuro che valesse la pena essere quella specie di padre adottivo che si è ritrovato ad essere «L'ipoteca si chiude quando ciò su cui è fatta viene distrutto» poi fa una pausa, lanciando loro un altro sguardo «Quel che rimane dell'Impala è ancora vostro».

Sam sembra considerarlo; o forse è solo il sonno a dargli un'aria poco intelligente «Resta comunque il problema dei lavori di riparazione» 

Bobby sogghigna «Nell'incendio potrei aver perso dei libri che potrebbero aver avuto un certo valore. E che potrebbero essere stati assicurati» 

Dean quasi soffoca nella sua saliva, solo perché ha sempre saputo dell'amore di Bobby per i testi antichi e ha sempre sospettato che ci fosse qualcosa di valore nella sua collezione – pur non sapendo dove diavolo avesse trovato i soldi per appropriarsene – ma a quanto pare non è mai riuscito a comprenderne il vero valore. Andiamo. Sono libri. È ridicolo. 

«Non possiamo accettare i tuoi soldi» 

Bobby alza gli occhi al cielo, sbottando «Certo che lo farete, razza di cretino»

Dean è semplicemente troppo stanco e provato per ribattere, quindi decide di andare a dormire. Al momento è l'unica cosa che può (e vuole) fare. 

Dall'altra stanza, in sottofondo, sente Ellen intimare Balthazar di pulire i suoi casini, Gabriel chiedere dove può trovare da bere e Sam raccontare qualcosa sulla sua vita universitaria e domandare di Jo. I rumori continuano finché tutte le porte si chiudono e le ultime luci si spengono, così che anche il salotto – dove si è appropriato del divano – cada nel silenzio. Per allora, Dean ha capito di essere davvero irritato dal fatto di non riuscire a dormire.

L'unica luce che rimane è quella del laptop di Ellen, che Castiel ha cautamente preso in prestito. Dean apre gli occhi – tanto, comunque, di dormire non se ne parla – e lo osserva, illuminato dalla luce artificiale del computer, la fronte aggrottata e le dita che si muovono sulla tastiera.

In silenzio, Dean fa scivolare via la coperta e si muove verso di lui, facendolo rabbrividire quando posa distrattamente una mano sulla sua spalla. 

«Hai intenzione di dormire?»

Castiel si irrigidisce, ma non risponde. 

«Cosa stai – ?» Dean prende un piccolo respiro, indicando un punto dello schermo. Castiel inspira, facendo alzare e abbassare le spalle, e lascia cadere la testa all'indietro, posandola sul suo stomaco.

«Il Gran Canyon» 

*

Per quando Castiel riesce a noleggiare una macchina, Dean non è più sicuro di volerlo fare. Sono anni che non esce da Lawrence. Dal suo viaggio per la California. 

Il suo stomaco non è più tanto a posto.

Dean ricorda ancora come si è sentito allora. Ricorda il modo in cui ha pensato che con Sam sarebbe bastata una telefonata. Che avrebbe potuto seppellire i suoi genitori senza di lui. Di come si era reso conto che non poteva farlo da solo.

Castiel siede nel sedie del passeggero. La macchina è ancora spenta, e nei sedili posteriori ci sono hamburger e acqua, abbastanza per tirare dritto fino alla meta, con fermate solo per fare benzina e usare il bagno.

«So che non volevi andasse così» inizia Castiel, con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé «Ma...» 

Dean gira le chiavi, facendo partire il motore «No» dice, schiarendosi la gola «Così è... _perfetto_ » si inumidisce le labbra, guardando di sfuggita Castiel, e ben presto Lawrence sfuma via.

Per la prima parte del viaggio, Dean riesce a sentire l'agitazione formicolare sotto la pelle. Passa la maggior parte del tempo annoiando Castiel con tutto ciò che gli viene in mente, giocando con la radio finché non vede le sue palpebre di abbassarsi e allora Highway to Hell è una canzone fantastica, ma Cas sta cercando di dormire, quindi spegne la radio e procede in silenzio, tamburellando le dita sul volante di tanto in tanto.

Sono partiti senza dire niente, uscendo di casa di nascosto, come degli adolescenti. Sam è quasi morto quando ha ricevuto la telefonata di Dean – perché nonostante il brivido che aveva provato nel lasciare tutto in quel modo, non avrebbe mai potuto fare questo a Sam, sparire senza dire una parola – e gli ha urlato di tutti i suoi sentimenti feriti e Dean ha continuato a farlo urlare finché non è scoppiato a ridere, in mezzo alla fila della caffetteria. Poi gli aveva chiesto se voleva andare con loro, ma Sam aveva rifiutato. Sta ancora pensando a quello che aveva detto Bobby riguardo all'ipoteca chiusa, al ricostruire e al ritornare nell'Impala. Sta pensando di parlare con gli altri, e Dean decide di lasciare questa decisione nelle sue mani. 

Ripensa anche a come si era immaginato quel viaggio – negli anni, prima con tutta la sua famiglia, con Sam che non smetteva di chiedere “Quando arriviamo?” e suo padre alla guida; poi solo con Sam, nel futuro, litigando per la scelta della musica e per la guida; e infine a questo con Cas – senza essere sicuro che quel senso di agitazione e attesa fosse giusto. 

Castiel si sveglia quando fanno la prima sosta e, nonostante sia un passeggero silenzioso, Dean non si preoccupa più di occupare il loro tempo parlando. Dice solo «Mio padre e mia madre sono morti in un incidente d'auto» prima di ripartire. Cas sa che i genitori di Dean sono morti, sa come li abbiano lasciati pieni di debiti e di come Dean si sia sentito in obbligo di portare avanti la sua eredità. È stato lui a dirglielo. Ma questo non faceva parte del primo pacchetto di confessioni, e – mentre lascia che Castiel passi una mano dietro il suo collo – riesce a riprendere il viaggio più sereno.

«Mio padre è morto prima che entrassi nell'esercito» rivela, in un sussurro «Ho passato la mia vita cercando di renderlo fiero, e lui è morto prima che potessi riuscirci»

Dean deglutisce, abbassando gli occhi su di lui e poi tornando velocemente sulla strada. Castiel si tira indietro, appoggiandosi al finestrino, iniziando a guardare il mondo scorrere dietro di esso, lanciandogli delle occhiate di tanto in tanto.

«Questo mi mette a disagio»

Castiel sorride «Mi piace guardarti»

«È inquietante»

Sorride di nuovo, senza smettere di farlo. Canticchia sopra la radio per un po', un suono sommesso e maldestro, salutando uno sconosciuto e sperando che trovi il suo paradiso.

Arrivano al Grand Canyon quando il sole non è ancora sorto. Dean si sente più stanco che eccitato, dolorante – anche – e un po' pentito di non aver fatto guidare Castiel. Gli fa male tutto. 

Si stiracchia, inspirando aria fredda e girandosi alla ricerca di Castiel, molto più avanti di lui, pericolosamente vicino all'orlo del burrone, con la testa alzata verso il cielo e il viso illuminato di blu, sembrando così simile a come era, al soldato che ha conosciuto. 

«Dovresti fare qualche passo indietro. Potresti cadere» Castiel si volta verso di lui con lentezza, lasciandolo troppo occupato a fissare il suo volto invece che il fottuto Grand Canyon. 

«Non lo farò» risponde con solennità, serio.

«Credo di non sapere più chi sono, Cas» Dean ride piano, perché è esattamente quello che gli ha fatto perdere l'Impala «Di non sapere cosa dovrei essere»

Castiel sembra pensarci per un attimo «Va bene così» dice infine «Lo scopriremo mano a mano che andiamo avanti.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Questa fanfiction è venuta totalmente diversa da come l'avevo pensata. È la cosa più lunga che abbia mai scritto, nonché la prima long-fiction della mia vita, e come tale è piena di imprecisioni/errori/cavolate nel mezzo XD a dirla tutta, l'ho amata-odiata, ecco, e mi ha fatto compagnia per talmente tanti mesi - tra il plot che cambiava continuamente e i pezzi riscritti e il wordcount (o il probabile wordcount) che andava dove voleva - che mi sento un po' persa a lasciarla. 
> 
>   
> Chiedo scusa per come ho trattato il PTSD - o gli accenni a questo - in Castiel: ho fatto i compiti e tutte le ricerche, ma mi rendo conto di come la sua caratterizzazione pecchi parecchio e che con un po' di organizzazione avrei potuto fare un lavoro nettamente migliore. 
> 
>   
> Ci sono milioni di persone che devo **ringraziare** per avermi sopportata. Prima tra tutte _Elisa_ , che era qui quando la storia è nata e ci è rimasta finché non ho battuto il punto finale. Questa cosa è anche un po' sua. Poi a _Agnese_ , per avermi patita e sopportata; _Martina_ \- Shiroi - la mia adorabile gifter e _Alessia_ , che sono state le persone migliori del mondo.
> 
>   
>  


End file.
